It's Not Right But It's Okay
by Carolineeeee
Summary: This story is mainly about Kol, Caroline and Klaus, love triangle. The action begins in the 3x15 just before Klaroline scenes. I used the events of episode 3x14 as memories of Caroline, so the dialogue is virtually identical, until further action is happening on my thoughts. 'It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave' one leave, one stay.
1. Chapter 1

She lay in bed. She was not sleep , even though it only dawn . She got up and go to the window , pulled back the curtains. The room fell keel sunlight. She smiled to herself and she heard her phone vibrate .

She hoped that in the end Tyler spoke, but wrote only display the name of Damon . She sighed deeply , but I press the green phone , pressed it to his ear .  
- You have a very important job to do. - Heard the other side

. She could not speak a word , and this continued - must move out Klaus Grilled when I'll let you know.

Do not screw up , blondie . - He said , then hung up .

She opened her mouth wider with surprise . By the head alternated her much thought . Again he said to herself. She went to the closet and put on her clothes , smiled at his reflection , but then grew serious .

Tyler gave no sign of life for a few days.

He had contact with her regularly, and the last message she got from him in the evening after the prom.

Prom , she could tell that she was playing well, but refrained from this , because her escort was alone hybrid . Matt damned if he was not so łeasily implicit

I would not have to appear there , she thought. The fact that Matt had not accepted the invitation Rebekah everything would look very different now .

Nobody would be exposed to danger , and she would spend the whole evening with Klaus .

It was the climax.

She met a completely different side of the original , but it had a strange feeling that this is just a game.

After all, on the mirror at her dressing room hung a drawing that she got from him .

On the parchment was sketched her face and the horse she loved horses.

It was one of many passions that divided them .

As he confessed to her , once had a horse , but his father cut off his head with the sword on his back how much she hates him . That evening he took her to one of the rooms in his mansion. On the walls hung a lot of images and on the big beech table were scattered sketches . She picked up one of them and whispered in amazement :  
- You 've done it ? - Man smiled .  
- Yes , one of my work hanging in an art gallery .

- At the mere mention of it is astonishing . I never thought that such a cruel existence that is Klaus , could have a different , sensitive side . So far only knew him from killing, manipulating and hurting her loved ones.

Later, between them there was a quarrel .

She knew that went to the heart of the matter.

Your father loved you , so you assume that no one else as you do not love .

And because you spell people or assert a commitment to them for you , or you're trying to buy them , but it does not work .

Do not connecting with people , because I do not try to understand them. At the time of speaking these words , the bracelet you received from him , landed on the ground.

Again a deep breath and went out.

She got into the car , and a few minutes later parked it under the grill is Mystic .

Struck just sixteenth . Still waiting inside the car for a message from Damon , when the phone rang .

Encroaching . Read and fix hairstyle, a step entered the building .

She saw him at the bar.

Right next to him stood a second primary , this is his brother , Kol. both distinguished themselves from the vaguely -looking people.

Two handsome men , who drink in one room and all the women looked at them as if by magic . She rolled her eyes and walked toward them . She could just as younger Mikaelson shows on her, and Klaus something to him responding. She wanted to take them , as if nothing had happened, but she heard his name.  
- Caroline . - Stopped and she felt eyes on her hybrid.  
- Not you again . - Forced myself to sound like the most harshly , but perhaps she does not work out, he smiled slightly .  
- Join me for a drink? - A proposal was made . She snorted .  
- I'd rather die of thirst , but thanks. - She replied briefly and turned on his heel headed for the exit. She prayed secretly to her plan to succeed. She went out into the street , she heard a car horn , and after a moment she sighed when she heard her name again .  
- Caroline . - Turned to him .  
- Are you serious ? - Groaned . She had to endure it as long as possible , so as not returned to the Grill.  
- Do not be angry , my dear. We had a little fight . I got it over with. - Tried to convince her , but she's not slowing down the pace and moved on .  
- I do not. - Acquitted , and stood waiting for events .  
- How can you make it up ? - He asked .  
- You and your expensive jewelry and romantic drawings , you can leave me alone . - Said almost pleadingly . She saw the sadness in his eyes and felt the least strange . The man sighed , but after a moment his face appeared determination.  
- Come on, Caroline . Take a chance . - Heard . She shook her head in disbelief . After a moment, Klaus sat down on a nearby bench and looked at her with pleading eyes. What happened was strange . She stared at him , amused and surprised at the same time - talk to me . Meet me , I dare you. - Again amazed her . She stood , reflecting on his proposal until he has .  
- Good. - Took her place beside him. He watched her every move , it was very embarrassing. They sat in silence , which found it very awkward. She did not know what to say, until finally forced to squeezing a few words - So what you want to talk about? - She asked.  
- About you. - Answered bluntly and without hesitation . - Your hopes, dreams , what you want out of life. - Continued exchange of topics he wants to talk . Again she shook her head .  
- To be clear , I'm too smart for you seduced me . - She said , but did not see even a shadow of doubt on his face. He stared at her with a cocky smile.  
- That's why I like you . - Heard . It completely speechless . It's practically a third time , when you hear those words from his mouth. Two times in one evening , one now . She did not think that would ever be in this situation. Sitting on a park bench with the eternal enemy of his friends , talking about what you most want. It was not according to her normal. She was firmly convinced that Klaus did not have good intentions towards her , it is just another pawn in his deadly game, which sooner or later will end very badly for all . Still silent. They looked at each other, but after a moment she looked away embarrassed him and wandered , seeking a foothold . The atmosphere is not one bit relaxed and did not seem to like this were to happen . Come on, Caroline . Hold on . A little more and you'll be able to go, she said to herself in the depths of the soul. She wanted to make this whole plan finally ended - So you tell me something about yourself?  
- I want to retrieve Tyler. - Answered his question. The smile disappeared from his face and replaced it with embarrassment - I want to see my mom stopped me a monster , I want my friends were finally safe. I continue? - She asked , seeing accumulating anger in him . Maybe a little exaggerated , but it was her task as long as you keep him outside grill , and getting into a discussion with him out of the game , however, it became something quite the opposite.  
- It was nice , but my brother is waiting for me . - Pulled out her phone, and on the display Stamped message from Damon , keep it as long as possible . I repeat , do not screw up . This is our last chance.  
- Do not go , I'm sorry . Overreacted . - Every minute I lost ideas on how to make did not return to the building. He looked at her with fury lurking in his eyes.  
- I'm sorry. – She hear. It may not matter to collapse again , not this time.

Caroline thought , thought, pushed on itself . In the end, her head came absurd idea , while her last resort , she knew now what will not say it will not change his mind. She clenched her fists tightly paced and vampire leaned into him, pressing his lips to his .

He was surprised by the turn of events as much as she did, but then she felt his hands on me. He took her face gently .

She had a wide-open eyes , which, contrary to its commands themselves shut . Folded her hands around his neck and stood on tiptoe , trying to prolong the moment , so that Klaus did not return to the center . It was her priority at the moment , but she felt her resistance decreases , determination and effort to plan he went sailing away with every second .

This is your dumbest idea she scolded herself .

After a while , however, hybrid pushed her away and began to breathe unevenly . He looked at her terrified eyes .  
- What did you do? - He whispered , then his tone became sharper . He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her like a rag doll - What did you do ?  
- Nothing! - Called back - Stop - sounded pleading , almost desperately . She had no idea what was happening , but she knew it was doing Damon and his bloody plan. He released her and stepped back a few paces.  
- KOL - whispered in horror , and after a moment he disappeared .

She was alone , she did not know whether done its part of the plan or failed. She stood motionless . I'll kill Damon if my dedication went for nothing, she said to herself to herself. Still before my eyes became her situation before the outbreak of Klaus.

As you look into the eyes of Tyler when he comes back? What about her think , how to know what she did ? She tried to assure herself that she had to do it, but a voice in her head said that there were many other outputs , so you do not have to resort to this .

Conscience wanted to tell her that she wanted it, but she rejected the thought . She turned on her heel and shortly thereafter was in his room.

She tied her hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror , and her eyes wandered to the drawing hanging on it . She sighed and reached for the phone. She had one message was from Tyler : It's okay .

I do not know when I get back , but I can not wait to see you. I love you , Tyler .

At the same time the tears streamed down her cheeks . She burst into tears . She had great remorse , even though she had to somehow stop Klaus.

She tried to calm down, after several attempts managed to do it. She sat on the edge of the bed, but she sensed a presence in the room. She bared her teeth and wanted to pounce on the intruder , but stopped when she saw that he was standing by the window looking at her disappointed gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at him in surprise . It was already quite late , but as usual someone had to appear in her room at this time . The intruder still stared at her . Through her shiver .

She did not know what to expect from his behavior . In the end , Klaus , unpredictable individual . Causing pain gave him pleasure . He took a step toward her , but when I stepped back, paused , looking at her .  
- So , Caroline . You lied to me . - He said curtly , which almost caused her feel guilty. Quickly dismissed the feeling of each other and focused on finding the exit to flush him out .

However, there seemed to be that in the near future to leave her house , as he sat down on her bed. At this point, he was back to her and looked so helpless , sad. Just like when out of nowhere appeared in her house , carrying a rescue. For now at the memory about this evening feels a slight pain at the bite Tyler.

Stuck in one place , not moving . Before his eyes had a picture of that day , and my ears are still ringing in her words that Klaus spoke . There waiting for you the whole world . Big cities , art , music. The real beauty . And you can have it all . She shook herself out of this state and looked at him blankly .  
- What are you doing here ? You should not be here. - Said in a hushed voice. Her mother did not would be delighted with the fact that the original again arrived at the gates of their home. After shadow crossed his face half-smile . She took a deep breath.  
- I'm waiting for an explanation. - Looked at him quizzically - You used the fact that I have a weakness for you , Caroline . I met with such manipulations on the part of Damon , Stefan and Elena , but I did not think you give up in a draw .  
- This is not something that is you decide . - She said shortly .

He was right. She gave a draw in their affairs , but after that her friends could not leave them on the ice. Already too many times they failed. She had finally something to give . She was not going to be longer useless vampire , which even though is considered a predator , still afraid of the world and what it implies . It is not the same , shallow Caroline , whose problems were the badly behaved hair or rejected courtship boyfriend.

Now on her shoulders rested the protection of the human part of Mystic Falls , at least wanted to think so . Now, when it appeared in Klaus , everything changed. She was afraid . Even Damon and Stefan were horrified by his strength and power , but did not want to admit it . She could not help it that the original found in a sudden sympathy for her and her friends decided to take advantage of it .  
- You kissed me , my dear. What does that mean? Is this another play from the Salvatores ? Because if so, I swear that ... - the tone of his voice dangerously jumped up, shaking cause vampire .  
- ... What? Kill them ? Stomp like ants ? Because only you are capable of this truth ? Sam I do not know why I kissed you . I gave to incur the time and it was one of the biggest mistakes that I made . How could I think that someone like you , heartless killer who constantly has laid a trap for my friends, I can feel something else besides revenge and evil ? - Looked at her with surprise. She surprised herself his explosion. Slowly began to calm the , among other things, because she was afraid of his reaction. Meanwhile, he listened to her words and thoroughly analyzed . Slowly it reachedthat really considered him a monster. He looked at her dressing table.  
- If you think I'm so bad and nasty that's why you kept my figure and put him in such a prominent place ? Do not remind you of the time about how much I hurt your friends ? - She could not even answer him .

Hit a nerve . Her throat was dry , so deeply swallowed . She took the first step towards the place where hung a picture from the original . Even without any hesitation broke it with a mirror and held out her hand towards Klaus , thus giving him to understand that he has to take it and get out of here . He did so , and when he was at the exit of the room , gave her a last , sad look , while full of fury.

A couple of words to me. The story will be based on love Caroline and Kol, other characters will be in this story Gen., Elena, Elijah and family of the originals, Davina, Marcel (maybe), Hayley, see and a lot of people from _Mystic Falls_


	3. Chapter 3

He stood by the fireplace , and hands tightly holding your sketchbook .

On the first page It showed a drawing of a figure of a woman with beautiful facial features . He grabbed a card in his hand and gently tugged . Card without any problem broke away from the ridge sketchbook . Sighed deeply , and after a while I watched flames consume his work , turning it into ash . One after the other landed inside the marble fireplace cover hand carved sculptures.

He turned and looked hesitantly at the beech table , on top of the other sketches, one stood out . Yellowed parchment , on the face of the woman , his grateful friend - the horse and signature: Thank you for your honesty , Klaus .

He hesitated for a moment, but at the memory of what happened recently in the vampire rate dropped drawing the fire. He stared for a moment as his silhouette drawn by Caroline burns when he heard movement behind him . He turned and saw a blonde-haired vampire who having crossed the threshold of his room , looked around him.  
- Quite forgot that you painted - she said , stopping sight on it - only now realized that these thousand years is you 've always been with me. Elijah left , Kol also, and Esther and Finn fled. I have no one except you , Nik . - Found herself at him, and flowed down her cheek single tear . The man looked at her.  
- I forgive you , sister. - He whispered , then looked at the stack of paper he held in his hand. Rebekah followed his example , and when she saw someone figures illustrate frowned.  
- Still interested in the barbie ? - Snorted . Klaus looked at her indignant eyes.  
- I'm not interested in your escapades with Damon Salvatore , so be so kind as not interfering in my affairs .  
- You know that she loves Tyler , Nik . Even if you wanted to change it , it is not worth it. - She said , rolling her eyes . Hybrid turned, and passed her a wide berth , but before he could leave the room , blocked his path , crossing her arms . Cursed silently and shook his head.  
- You will go out of my way or you have to remove yourself ? - Gruff voice said softly . Blonde reluctantly moved aside . He moved forward.  
- Do not treat me in advance just because some stupid wench gave you a shot! - Cried for him. Emotions took up anger , which fire out in him all evening finally gave vent to .  
- Enough! - Yelled . With breakneck speed pressed his reaction surprised the girl against the wall , holding her tightly by the neck . Rebekah looked at his brother desperate look that simply scream in pain . Klaus saw the same thing, let go of her and cursing out of the room , leaving a shocked blonde behind.

She lay in bed , staring at the ceiling . Throughout the night there or eye narrowed . I do not know if it's too big a guilty conscience did not allow her to sleep if it's because of what happened during the visit of Klaus . The air still smelled of his cologne . She went to the window and opened it wide , to get rid of the smell . She checked her phone. Still Zero messages from anyone. She was going to go to the Salvatore mansion to learn how the plan went . It's a bad idea.

I'll wait until Damon himself to speak , she thought, combing hair. She sat in front of a big mirror, which seemed to be for her empty, something was missing for him . Only a moment later recalled that he personally gave it to the author. She felt sad, but it was not a typical sadness that so far felt . She moved quickly away from you all mean when the phone made itself known .

She pressed the green phone and turned on the speakerphone .  
- Caroline . Please come . We need to talk . - Heard a concerned voice of Elena . She frowned and excluding previously opted in , pressed the device to your ear .  
- What happened? - She asked.  
- No, nothing. - On the other side there was an awkward silence , she heard only a slight sigh friend - Actually, yes, it happened. We'll talk later .  
- All right . I'll be right . - Hung up and put on some clothes , she decided to go for a walk , instead of , as usual , to drive a car . A few minutes later, she stood on the porch of the white house . Not even knocked on the door , just crossed the threshold .

There she found one on the bottom , so I raced up the stairs to the room brunettes. Along with Bonnie sat on her bed fiercely debating about something , and when the blonde appeared in both the room fell silent , staring at the confused vampire , which took place next to ebony . She smiled uncertainly - So what you wanted , I'm sorry , you wanted to talk about? - Asked cautiously.  
- Esther fled. - Said bluntly witch, looking boldly at her friend - Klaus , Elijah and Kol showed up early. They broke the whole ritual. Our last chance was gone , Caroline .

- Silent . The blonde could not understand what he meant , but then she realized what Bonnie wanted to say .  
- Are you trying to tell me that I failed again . - She whispered. Elena gasped apologetically.  
- No, it was thought, Caroline . Bonnie wanted to say that we understand that you did your best as you could , but it was not enough . - Vampire snorted , and abruptly stood up from a sitting position . Both were surprised by her reaction .  
- Do not blame me that it was my fault !

- Unconsciously screamed - I have a feeling that I will not do anything for you all this will never be enough ! I try the best I can , but why do not you see ?

Why can not you understand that I can not change because you want it? Why can not you just be my friends, without any obligation, without being nice to me only when you want me She did the dirty work for you ! - Laughed nervously - I'm a vampire , Bonnie .

If you were my real friend, you will understand , but still punish me for what I did not have the impact ! I never questioned the fact that you're a fucking witch !

You can deny it all you want, but I see the way you look at me . God! - Screamed and after a moment she was gone. The vampire rate was in Grilling . She walked over to the bar. Sat down, and motioned to the bartender.  
- What can I get you? - Asked warmly , wiping the glass cloth . She looked at him . Emotions still not subsided , was somewhat undermined and furious.  
- Whisky with a double ice. - She said. The boy smiled suspiciously.  
- I would ask you for proof , but I think I can make an exception.

- Rolled her eyes , but then he stood up and leaned towards him.

He followed her footsteps. She took in hand the collar of his shirt.  
- Stop making a clown of yourself , because your sleazy pick-up not working for me , so just give me what I asked you . - Whispered in his ear .

The bartender pulled away from her abruptly and looked at her hostile gaze , then dutifully poured the drink into a glass and put it in front of her . One gulp drank the entire contents of the glass , then gave a radiant smile towards very happy boy. She ran away at the card with his name , attached to blouses - Thank you , Andrew. You were very helpful. - Walked towards the exit , when her eye was caught by a boy standing with his back to her. In one hand he held a stick of billiards and played in the pool alone . Dark, close-cropped hair, slim silhouette . Enough excitement for today , it's time to have fun , she thought, and melodic step came to the stranger , but when she saw his face was surprised. He looked at her brown eyes and smiled gallantly .  
- Ladies and gentlemen, Caroline Forbes . What I deserve this honor ? - He laughed. The blonde snorted and took the hand of the second cue , struck the cue ball , and several bullets fell to the goal. Kol whistled - I'm impressed .  
- Just because I'm blonde does not mean that I'm very intelligent and do not know anything . - Said maliciously .  
- I did not say . I'm just surprised that Miss Mystic Falls is able to chill . Well, I'm impressed of your desire . Whisky you drink one time. - Continued.

Girl founded falling on her face lock of hair . She saw how Kol Mikaelson , the younger brother Klaus , watching her every move. She did not care who was talking , she wanted to break away from reality and forget about the whole day, but she was not sure whether to spend the evening with another primary her to provide .  
- Do you have a license for being a pervert , so that I see? - Summed up . Brunet pecked and picked up a half- full glass of alcohol. Caroline came to him , and having taken it out of his hand , took a sip of it , then gave it back to him . She looked at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her with surprise.  
- Increasingly amaze me . - He said , and she shook her head in answer with a smile.

He went into the house, but no one in it was not there . Having taken place in the chair by the fireplace , in a different room than the one in which it holds all his works , he poured himself a glass of alcohol and began to sip it slowly , savoring the warmth radiating throughout the body for every sip . It's time to get everything together right now . No one knows when it will strike again, Esther , and even he and Rebekah , both knew perfectly well that they must be prepared for every possibility . Their mother was unpredictable , especially when it came to his own honor , conscience . She thought that her duty is to restore the balance nature, which violated turning her family into vampires . However, none of the siblings had not expected that one of their brothers so they betray , violate the sacred rule - always and forever .

Finn wanted to give himself as a sacrifice to help her mother to perform the ritual . Brainless moron , he thought. He had a bad Elijah and Kol'owi for having left him, and Rebekah themselves. However, it was still the head by one name Caroline .


	4. Chapter 4

They sat at a table talking about something fierce .

From time to time we could hear the loud laughter Caroline , spreading all over the bar. Original looked at her with awe and surprise in her eyes. When the conversation suddenly fell silent .  
- What? - She asked with a smile on her face blonde, when she realized that for a long time Kol silent and watched her , and she still spoke .  
- I am surprised that such a small creature as you can so to speak without taking a breath. - He laughed softly. A strand of hair fell across her face , but before she could put it on her ear Kol

That is done . He ran his thumb across her cheek , which resulted in her chills . Suddenly rose from her seat .  
- I think for me it's time . - She said , putting his jacket .

She nodded at the boy in farewell and headed toward the exit . The court struck her cold breeze.

It was cool for a spring evening . At any moment she could find a home within a few seconds, but decided to go up like a normal person . Still standing at the front door to the Mystic Barbeque , when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled him in a dark alley , just off the building. Before she could react , she felt someone's lips on his . The kiss was insistent , yet passionate. She could not move , because it was hard when cornered . The stranger pulled away from her and looked into her eyes - Are you kidding me ? - She said with disappointment .  
- Of course . - He replied briefly and then sunk her lips. She had to protest. As the original was from her much stronger and felt that he knew how to use this power . I did not even realized when they found themselves in a room , throwing his clothes . After a moment she realized that Kol Mikaelson firmly pressed her to the bed and passionately kissing her neck. She realized also that there was no turning back.

Kol cut her off when he camie in and fused his lips with hers. He backed her up roughly against the wall, caupping her head between his hands. She granted him access to her mouth when she felt him tracing her lips with his tongue and couldn't quite suppress a moan when Kol thrust up against her center.

She moved her hands from where they had been, anchored in his hair and slid them across his shoulders, removing his jacket as he trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

Caroline's soft moans filled the room along with the dark euphony as Kol trailed fingertips all over her body. He gripped her thighs as he lifted her up and almost died when she wrapped them around his waist, pressing up against his hardness. Pulling her from off the wall, he carried her to the bed, tripping over various objects

-I fell like a rock star, I damage the hotel room

His eyes skimmed over her slender legs that were partlty opened as if they inviting him in, up to her heaving chest, along her parted lips and pink flushed cheeks until he met her lust drenched eyes dazedly into his. She knew it was wrong, she knew that she'd probably regret it when she'll sober up tomorrow morning but she didn't stop Kol.

Stepping out off his shoes, her reached for the bottom of his t-shirt, before yanking it ip over his head and tossing it behind him

She undid his belt before unzipping his jeans and kissing her way up his body and captuing his lips in sweet passion kiss. Kol groaned then pushed her back in to bed, laying himself between her legs. He skimmed his lips over Caroline's than trailing them down to her breasts. He brushed his lips against her left nipple, before giving it a quick lick with his tongue, while his hand mimicked his action on her right breast Kol switched sides and repeated his actions, listening to Caroline practically puring, lost in the pleasure she was receiving. He continued down his path down her stomach, stopping to playfully tug at her belly bar. He chuckled as he slid her lacy red panties down over her hips and legs.

- I was pretty sure that you carry on lacy red panties.

-Kol you pervert

Kol removed his jeans and boxers

She moved her hips and he withdrew, before thrusting up inside her again. Caroline was so tight that it felt painfully delicious. He wanted it to be good for her, to not regret it.

He pushed back until he was almost out of her, and then drove in again.

He repeated it slowly until he heard her moan in pleasure.

He felt Caroline's breathing change and become more rugged and he knew she was close. Speeding up his thtusts he felt her tighten around him and couldn't help but be pulled along for the ride as they both reached their peaks, calling out each other names.

I'm not writing smut, so I was inspiration with the story 'playground loves'.


	5. Chapter 5

She stretched like kitten and opened his eyes, looked around her room unknown .

Only after she realized that he was lying in bed. She swore to herself.

She was afraid to find out who is right next to her. She turned her head carefully and speechless . The man calmly slept face turned toward her .

He looked pretty normal, human.

Again she cursed .

She stood up , trying to get up as quietly as possible .

On the floor lay all the parts of her wardrobe . Silently gathered up all of them and got dressed .

She walked to the door , when she heard movement behind him .

- As I understand it was nice while it lasted ? -

Said the sleepy voice of the original . She rolled her eyes , her hands trembled slightly , which did not escape his mind - I think I 'm not afraid of, right? - He laughed. She shook her head zaprzeczająco . He was completely naked , but easily got out of bed heading for the bathroom.

- God . - Caroline groaned covering his eyes with his hands. Kol stopped .

- Come on. It 's not exactly something you 've never seen . - Grinned rakishly .

She wanted to seize the moment in which the boy was in the toilet and go , but as soon as she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door slightly , he slammed them back hard. She was a little confused about what happened last night .

And one fact that could not be overlooked. Is her liked it or not - landed in bed with Kol'em Mikaelsonem . Damn , she thought , sitting down on a chair .

The original took place next door, on the other chair. He was wearing only boxer shorts, which are imposed in the bathroom.

Seeing her attitude of bondage , he smiled - I do not understand why you're so embarrassed . - Hinted .

- I'm not ashamed . This is something more of the species disgust.

- Do not be malicious , Caroline . I'm sure he had fun just as great as I am.

- Swinging . - Added an ironic tone. Original look her closely .

He leaned toward her , looking her straight in the eye - Sound of Silence , you don't tell anyone that i'm in Mystic Falls , honey.

- Her eyes widened as a result of infatuation .

Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips to her , endowing her hot kiss, but before he could aggravate him , pushed him hard .

He laughed loudly and slammed the door of hotel heard his voice - I'll see you , I hope!

She went into the house , hoping that her mother is at work.

Quietly slipped into his room and immediately threw herself on the bed. Sighing deeply she tried to play the events of last night , but remembered only argument with Elena and Bonnie and intrusive bartender.

Then the video is paused .

Cursed primitive , she thought, taking off their clothes . She breathed a sigh of relief when a stream of cold water came in contact with her skin. Less than an hour later came out of the shower . Combed hair headed to his room , and when we came in, jumped with fright .

On her bed with arms folded behind his head lay Kol.

A on his face as usual stuck ironic smile .

- Really? - She said with displeasure , as he rolled his eyes .

The vampire pace he was beside her .

She thought she was going to kiss her again , but instead , he picked up something at the height of her face.

- You left this at my house. - Snatched from the hand of a black bra and threw it to first encountered the cabinet. She was very happy his visit , her incredibly nervous . His arrogance ,irony

Kol returned to its former position and watched her every move .

- With you ? It's now live in a hotel? Is not it beneath the dignity of someone in the family Mikaelson ? - Caroline said cynically . He frowned .

- Temporary accommodation.

You should know one thing about me , do not care about the rules my mother or anyone else. I am a freelancer and it fits me well .

He wanted to add something, but at that moment her mother entered the room.

As usual, she was wearing a uniform. The blonde stopped air. What will the sheriff when he sees that the room of her daughter, in addition to her bed, is one of the original? She cautiously, but after Kol there was no sign. She breathed a sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

She was sitting in the living room , holding a cell phone in his hand. Instinctively fix her hair, re- checked and did not get any messages.

She sighed deeply.

Loathed myself. She was still with Tyler , she loved him , but Klaus kissed and slept with Kol.

How to look him in the face ? What did she actually tell him when he find out about this? Damn, Caroline , thought rebuked herself at the memory of past events.

Rethinking her doorbell interrupted .

Elena stood on the threshold , looking at her with sad eyes .

Blonde without a word opened the door wider , and her friend hesitantly entered. After a while the two sat in silence in her room. Brunette broke the awkward silence .  
- I'm sorry. - Whispered - not what we had in mind , Caroline . You know I love you , even Bonnie . - She added. The vampire rolled her eyes .  
- Stop it , Elena. - Cut short her briefly – you said very clear. All you just waiting that my job magically settle everything, but it does not work .

Klaus is not stupid , is smarter than all of us put together. It is adapted to the fact that everyone is trying to get rid of it .

- In the voice of a girl could feel a note of sarcasm .  
- That's why we were hoping for you.

- She said - I think we all have noticed that you have a weakness.  
- Is it that obvious ? Why me ? - Blonde moaned . Is it so hard to believe?

You are beautiful , strong and full of light , like you , the words just rang in her ears , and stood before the eyes of her image a few days ago , when Klaus confessed her .

Steel then the chariot , which looked like straight out of a fairy tale .

She did not know why then killed her heart stronger . When she looked at him, denouncing those words which proceeded out of his mouth fully honest . She sensed it , despite the fact that previously did not consider him to be a sincere person , but then , this moment seemed like a completely dreamed , dreamed consciously . Who of her friends would believe it if they repeated this sentence ? Would find it crazy , or accused here that loves him .

But it was not. In the end, counting only Tyler , right?  
- Caroline ? - Elena's voice brought her back to reality.

She looked at the brunette confused.  
- Sorry I was distracted . - Hesitated for a moment - Elena, if I tell you something ? You must promise me that it will be just between us.

- She said pleadingly . The girl , sitting opposite , nodded , waiting for what her friend says .

The blonde was silent , trying to gather the courage and arrange it somehow in a sentence that would terminate

- I kissed Klaus.

- Hide face in her hands , she stammered .

Brown opened her mouth in surprise , she could not utter a word. She got up from his seat and after a few minutes of silence she asked.  
- How did it happen ?  
- As you can see I was very desperate to make your plan to succeed.

- She said with an uncertain smile on his face .  
- Caroline , I'm sorry . I do not know .. - stammered vampire friend who came over to her.  
- Do not pity me , please. It was not as bad as if you had expected. - She added. Both burst into laughter , and after a while the blonde was alone .

He came to Mystic Barbeque and occupying a seat at the bar, shortly after he held in his hand a glass of cognac , and sipping it . He looked back and saw that the room entered the object of his sighs . Their eyes met . He thought that the distance as soon as possible , but to his surprise , came over to him . Sitting next door, ordered a soda .  
- You lost ? - He asked , taking another sip of alcohol.  
- Not very nice welcome . - Acquitted . He smiled sarcastically.  
- I'm sorry that I have to say it, but I earned it for the better.

- Raised his glass in a gesture of raising a toast and then touched it to her lips .

The girl suddenly became sad , but then went back to old form .  
- I want to regain my painting

. - Blurted out without thinking .

Klaus looked at her in surprise .  
- Again , I'm sorry , but a little 're late .

- someone else took it , dear.

- Blonde winced slightly.  
- What do you mean ? - Asked in a trembling voice.  
- For me is time .

- he said only , then got up and walked out of the bar, leaving her alone in shock.

He moved just across the street , when his phone vibrated .

He pressed it to his ear .  
- Soon I will be there

- Heard a melodious voice on the other side.

He grinned and hung up.

_bang bang with who he is talking on the phone ?...__Genevieve_


	7. Chapter 7

She picked up the phone in his hand .

Still no news from Tyler.

She had no idea what was happening to him , he gave no sign of life from the moment of that message.

She sat in front of a mirror and then tried to call him, but said voice mail.

She sighed deeply. She remembered the situation from the bar. He ignored it , understand it fully , but she wanted only to regain that figure .

Why ? She did not know that . Maybe too tied to it ? For several days refrained myself from going to Klaus , until the opportunity arose to Mystic Grilling .

She tied her hair in a loose ponytail , and she wanted to get changed when the reflection mirror , she saw someone's character.

He sat as usual on her bed with a wry smile on his face . She rolled her eyes .  
- Hello, Caroline . - He said , adjusting a pillow under him .  
- Do not disassemble the , Kol. For you it's time .

- She replied without interrupting their activities.

The boy smiled again .  
- If you are in a hurry , I can do it quickly.

- Snorted loudly and did not manage to completely turn in his direction , and has already pulled her violently to one another.

Sunk into her mouth .

She had to catch her breath .

She pushed him away , but the pace of the vampire threw her on the bed.

He was about to throw off her clothes and when her phone vibrated loudly . Caroline pushed him hard against the wall , and the original sank after it. The girl looked at the display and her heart beat heavily , strangely speaking . In a hurry pressed the green phone .  
- Tyler? - She said.  
- Caroline .

- Heard the voice on the other side of the hybrid.

Been holding his tears that crowded into her eyes

- I'll be back , I promise.

- He added. What would he say if he knew what his girlfriend is doing now? She was tempted to tell him everything , get rid of the burden on her heart, but she felt that this could not hurt him.

In the end it went for her , then for her goes through it all , and she would just tell him that something merged it with the two primary ? She was afraid . Too much was at stake .  
- I miss you.

- Forced to notice a few words. Tyler was silent , heard only a silent sigh .

Kol is still stuck against the wall with a strange grimace on his face .  
- Yes , I know. Caroline , I have something to confess .

- Shivered. Her fingers tightened on the phone and pressed him harder to ear. She said nothing , waited until the boy will continue , and make it happen

- It's over. - Fell on the other side . She did not know what to say , surprised her .

She felt pain spreading throughout the body . She hung up . Refrain from explosion tears.

She was furious , desperate , all the emotions make up a dangerous mix .

She hung up the phone on the cabinet very carefully.

The original was just under the window , listening to the entire conversation with wide eyes . She turned to him . The pace was a vampire with him.

She broke up with him a black shirt and throwing him on the bed, straddled him . She kissed him passionately .

She turned to the other side , but instead of falling on the pillow , fell on something hard .

She opened her eyes . She was lying on the bare chest Kol , who was sleeping .

Damn , again, she thought, but she remembered the events of last night .

The words that were uttered by Tyler. Tears flowed involuntarily down her cheek . The initial move when he felt something wet on yourself .

He rose to a sitting position . He looked at the girl , then took her chin , lifting her head.

He wiped her tears his hands and kissed her gently .

Caroline shivered.

It was a different , stranger kiss.

Much softer than the previous one.

Typically, kissed her passionately and violently , and now it was different .

Detachment from his mouth looked him in the eye .  
- We should not .

– Got out of bed and began to dress.  
- Oh come on, Caroline .

There is nothing wrong with that .

I have needs , and you seem to be met.

- On his face broke into a disarming smile .

She laughed .  
- I be flattered ?  
- Hmm . To be honest , yes.

Rarely pay attention to the existence of such very young as you are you .

- Approached her .

Their faces were a few inches .

Kol took from the ground scraps of his shirt

- was branded .

- He murmured , then kissed blonde and a moment later he was gone and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Red-haired beauty has exceeded the threshold of residence of _Mikaelson_ .

Fiery red hair, green eyes, porcelain skin made him look just like a fairy tale .

Involuntarily she sat down on one of the leather chairs in the lobby. She took the phone and called Klaus. He picked up three signals .  
- Nice decor . - Muttered into the phone bored  
- As always, take care of every detail.

–She smiled. On the other side of silence - Until I surprised you so that you are not able to utter words or bother you ?  
- No, I'm not surprised . i'm invited you . - hybrid said  
- Ah , yes. It was just surprising.

After more than a millennium you want renew old ties .

- The original silent again , but a moment later came down the stairs already great at her. She looked at him with wide eyes

– you become bald.

- Acquitted , looking at his hair , which, compared to the long hair of a thousand years , actually looked bald .  
- As usual, beautiful and ironic .

- Hugged briefly.  
- Niklaus, I missed you , and you told me to wait for each other ten centuries .

- She said, as if in reproach. The man smiled .  
- Patience pays off , Genevieve need your help.

- Said without thinking. The girl frowned.  
- I could have guessed that you wanted something .

- Sighed deeply , sinking into a chair .  
- Do not be mad , honey. Believe me, these one thousand years I did nothing else than hunting for my family and I tried to break the curse .

– Took a seat next to her , looking at her apologetically.  
- And your event in Chicago with Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah ? And your bloody orgy in Detroit ?

A series of murders in Wisconsin ? Each concert of Metallica ? Do not tell me that not a bit not had fun , because everything I know.

- She said in one breath . It was evident when she was a little bit evil.  
- Even during these escapades I thought about you.  
- Do not fuck . We both know that you thought only about the Tatii , but the original Petrova your preferred the young brother , rejected even Elijah .

- At the mere mention of all, Klaus gathered anger .  
- I 'm over it . - He replied quickly.

A moment later they were in his studio , which served simultaneously as an exhibition space of its work. She walked over to the table , on which lay rumpled portraits of tiny blonde with a beaming smile on his face .

She picked up one of them and snorted softly.  
- Your new toy ?

- Asked, not taking his eyes from the paper.

A few strokes formed the perfect whole, amazing.

Always knew that Niklaus has talent , but she did not think that after such a period of time will continue to develop their passion .

Niklaus , her beloved friend, but the question remains unanswered ?

Do you would certainly be her friend? He is the only original family of vampires did not turn his back on her , ignoring Rebecca, with whom she was very close.

The man said nothing , so I looked at him . On his forehead , a number of strokes .  
- Caroline is more than a toy, Genevieve .

This girl has potential.

- Stood beside her , took over the drawing and carefully put it in place.

The redhead looked at him more closely .  
- I understand. Do not engage , Nik .

You know how that turned out last time.

- She whispered, as if she did not want anyone to hear her .  
- It was over, move on to things.

There is a reason why I wanted you here .  
- I really could not guess that it is about something more .

– Groaned , looking around the room.  
- You have to help me find Hogan . –

Heard uttered by a hybrid name, her eyes widened , before firmly clenched fingers on the dispense edge of the table.

Her face took on a serious expression. Without a word she sat down on a chair next to it.

She got out of the car and headed toward the door with the number 28 The apartment was on the second floor of a small building for the city.

He stood outside the door , she sighed . I do not know if doing the right thing by coming here , but she promised herself that you will not grieve after Tyler .

Long between them something went wrong , starting with its transformation into a hybrid.

It was from that moment the boy changed about three hundred and eighty degrees.

I do not care what Caroline had to say on any subject .

She raised a hand in the design of knocking , but before she could do it, swung open , and on the threshold stood beaming Col. He looked at her and opened the door even wider , pushing himself backwards in order to enter.  
- I thought you were not coming .

- He said , closing the door while pulling her to him .

She pushed him firmly and put her purse on the chair. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed deeply

- Do not say you care about this simpleton .

- He said , sitting down next to her

- Come on. I sit next to you , a hundred times hotter version of Tylor .  
- Tyler. - Corrected him . He shrugged .  
- Anyway, I'll stick to the fact that this woman's name .

- Said shortly , kissing her neck. She rolled her eyes and groaned again , pushing him away .  
- God, Kol. Stop it!

- Her voice was firm and raised.

The vampire raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.  
- Awfully touchy today are. It's the weather? Because it seemed to me that it is quite nice, especially the birds flying around , chirping and me on the jacket are handled .

Even through this rhyme.

- They both laughed , but then the blonde again serious.  
- The idea here is that you are still ... - paused for a moment to find the right word, but her primary That is done .  
- Divine , handsome, insanely awesome ? - Shoot .  
- ... unsatisfied. - Finished .

Brunet winced.  
- I did not think the word you use, but if you want to know , i was stabbed to death by over two hundred years.

I have a decent warm up.

- He said, looking at her pleadingly , but this shook her head.

He sighed deeply

- Well , let's get you going .

How do you say ? I'm taking you on a date.

- Vampire broke into loud laughter , but seeing his serious face , stopped it and refrained him

- I 'll be impressed . I'll see you in Grill at eight.

They entered the crowded bar where people gather at this time after a hard day at work and rested a beer .

What is a human , he thought, looking at the crowd broach in the queue for alcohol .

They took one of the small numbers of free tables , away from all the hype .

They sat near the entrance . Red-haired reluctantly took in hand menu and began to view them . With every turn the page winced more and more. Hybrid watched her closely.  
- What happened to the real dishes ? Are people now live on the same garbage ?

- Groaned with disgust in his voice , putting a menu on the site. Klaus smiled , looked at him - Let's go hunting .

Just like old times.

- Proposed .

The man shook his head without thinking .  
- I'm sorry, friend, but I can not swing . Only won trust the mayor.

– with rolled her eyes .

At the same time the building came the same girl , what with drawings Klaus. Genevieve saw her first and immediately recognized it . Eyed her carefully .

She was quite pretty.

Kind of commonly -looking , but there was something intriguing .

Hybrid turned in the direction she was looking red-haired .

Seeing Caroline , encountered her gaze .

They stared at each other for a moment, then the vampire moved ahead , looking for someone in the crowd.

It was half past nine, but Kol is still not there.

I could guess that it will be , she thought, and got out of the place , heading for the exit. Moments later, she walked towards his car.

As the center of the spring was very cold , but as it was a vampire did not feel the cold.

Opening her purse , began a search for keys.

She swore in spirit, could not find them.

Finally rattled under her hand. She was about to get in the car , when someone's strong hands tightened on her neck , lifting her.

Do not touch the ground .

Seeing the forward , did not even know who she is.

After a moment she remembered the face . She was the companion of Klaus.

Witch threw it . Caroline fell a few feet away , but quickly got up and baring fangs , attacked her .  
- You can not beat me , little girl .

- Snarled through his teeth red-haired .  
- What do you want ? Who are you at all ? - Said out loud panting blonde when this again blocked her attack.  
- This is for Klaus. - She said and stared her in the stomach thick pin . The vampire screamed and bent at the waist .

To his ears came a loud scream.

It did not take him even a moment to recognize to whom the voice belonged .

He was not far from the event . He saw Caroline lying on the ground , and her body no longer protrude two wooden pegs.

He fought with himself whether to go there or not.

He risked a lot.

He knew that Genevieve certainly reveal his brother , who interrupted her fun , on the other hand, this vampire was the first person I wanted to spend time , to which he felt something I could not understand .

Red-haired preparing for another attack when someone threw her tight back , away from Caroline . Growled , but she controlled herself , when she saw Kol'a showed fangs.  
- Colossians - she said , licking a cut on his lip.  
- Nice to see you too .

- Said menacingly .

Witch she looked at the unconscious blonde

- better even think about it . - Growled .

The redhead laughed maliciously and again attacked , but the original single hand movement stopped her and pushed her to the ground , knocking her breath

- I told you something , Genevieve .

- Let go of her throat and pushed her away .

Girl caught her greedily air, but her face had a smile on .

Kol Caroline went to the body and crouched beside her , pulled the pins from her body .

The vampire regained consciousness , she moaned .

After a while the side Genevieve Klaus showed.

He looked at his younger brother with astonishment and surprise , and then the girl lying next to him . He clenched his fists tightly .  
- What are you doing , Kol ?

- Hissed through his teeth

- I thought you left .  
- Stop your dog or I 'll do it.

- Said of rage in his voice , then carefully took Caroline in his arms and walked away , leaving his brother in shock

- He murmured , then kissed blonde and a moment later he was gone and hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

The door to the house opened with Forbes impentem on by a heavy kick .

After a moment brunet walked in carrying on their hands barely conscious Caroline .

Entering her room , laid her gently on the bed and sat down next to it

. On the belly was quite a deep wound from the pin , he knew that soon will not heal .

_Genevieve_ was famous for having unusual weapons .

He suspected that the blonde was the victim of handmade pin of aspen trees , previously soaked in vervain and venom from the heart of the original witch part werewolf in this case her grandmother. In addition, she was wounded in two places , which slowly healed .  
- I'm sorry.

- He whispered.

He felt guilty about what happened .

If it is revealed , nothing would have happened , but the fear of Klaus won.

Suddenly he heard the house enters her mother .

The sheriff took off her jacket and hung it on a hanger , loudly exclaimed daughter.

She did not get a reply , so I headed for her room.

He would leave her alone and leave his presence a secret, but not this time. Stuck motionless beside her and waited until the woman shows up in the room.

When she saw the vampire lying on the bed, with bloody clothes ran up to her and looked at the original hostile gaze.  
-Kol Mikaelson , I could have guessed that you will be nothing but trouble .

–Growled , stroking her daughter's hair

- what happened? Already long ago should be treated.

- Asked confused. Brunet shook his head.  
- It's something else , was attacked by a werewolf , let's enjoy that has not been bitten .

- He said, looking at the girl .

Mother Caroline gave him a furious look .  
- Can not Take It ? Caroline is my daughter and it's better to not have anything to do with you .

I just wanted to thank you for bringing her home , but I think you have the time.

- Primary sighed deeply in spirit.  
- I will not argue with you .

- Summed

- Please make sure that recover.

- He whispered and turned on his heel , he wanted to leave, but last ounce of strength , the blonde grabbed his hand .

She lifted her heavy eyelids and looked at it on the mother , is a vampire .  
- Mom , I want him to stay.

- She murmured.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter with surprise , and then she looked at the boy , who was as surprised as she was.

Involuntarily , he returned to the place .

Caroline held him tightly by the hand .

He looked at her friend glared furiously .

Red-haired and smiling innocently

He began to fidget nervously.

What happened to Caroline ? How much is hurt?

So many questions circled in his head , but he could not believe that _Genevieve_ so acted .  
- Why did you do that ?

- Shouted

After the yard was heard his voice .

The girl flinched , but gave no sign of it

- you have to leave here .

Two times I will not repeat .

- Growled and walked away .  
- Do not you decide this , Nik .

- She whispered to herself , but she knew that it was heard , as he turned toward her and cursed , then walked into the bar, slamming the door .

The room fell into the first rays of the sun.

Outside there was a very nice weather , despite the early hour .

She opened her eyes , leaning on hands , looked around the room.

When she tried to get up, she hissed in pain.

The other two wounds were healed , but the one on his stomach was still a bit deep.

At the mere mention of last evening , pierced her chills .

Only after she noticed that in the corner of her room in a chair , sitting Kol actually dozed off .

He closed eyelids , but could feel someone's eyes and immediately regained consciousness .

He smiled slightly at her.

The vampire speed he was with her.  
- How do you feel ?

- Asked solicitously .  
- How skewers .

- She murmured.

He laughed

- How can a person feel stuffed on a pin ?  
- How skewers

- Repeated after her, but serious.

Her smile disappeared from the face.

It was frustrating but nevertheless felt better than the previous day.

Instinctively stroked her cheek. Caroline quivered

- I was worried about you.

- He whispered , staring into her eyes.  
- You did not come .

- She said , brushing his hand .

She knew she should be imputed to the fault , but could not. Original lowered his head.  
- Klaus was there. I did not want to reveal .  
- And so it happened.

Really, you did not have , Kol. I know how much it will cost you , because anything you planned , it was certainly important , since hiding even from his brother .

The worst part is that I do not know who she was .  
-_ Genevieve_. One of the original witch-werewolf .

A close friend of our favorite hybrids.

I suspect that you decided to attack , because she read from the memories of Klaus everything you connected .

It's the ability of primary , everyone is different .

She has always been in love with him deadly he was gone and hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally he came out .

The moment belonged to her alone after all .

She sank down heavily on the bed .

Nothing did not work after her thoughts .

This whole thing with Klaus and Gen. , with Tyler and Kol .

Then with Kol . She was very surprised that he spent the whole night watching her.

In the end, he saved her , but she could not even blame him for it , that did not show up at the appointed hour on site.

Maybe if it was not anything like this would not have happened .

Despite all what will be happened on her stomach still stuck already a small scar , but terribly painful. Kol, who he was to her ? Who believed it ? Who he thought it ? Only for the next girl you use , and when he gets bored , throw it in the corner ?

She hated doing so , but this is how he treated her , how he spoke to her , loved her .

He was also aggressive and passionate, but at the same time delicate and subtle.

What was she thinking? She and Kol ? Original ? Brother Klaus ? It would never have succeeded. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring .

Reluctantly and hard rose from lying down and left the room.

On the threshold stood a hybrid himself.

She froze in place, but he looked at her apologetically and worried eyes.

She opened the door cautiously. She knew now that Klaus is an invitation to her house , which he received from her mother , when he came to save her.

You can have it all , you just have to ask , in his ears rang her his words of the day.  
- Caroline .

- He whispered.

She gritted her teeth , not to shoot something stupid .  
- Save it. - She said. She tried to keep emotions in check , but its mere presence it incredibly frustrating . The man sighed .  
- I'm here to apologize .

I do not know what 's gotten into her , but I can assure you that I had nothing to do with .

- Said a little louder .

Still standing in the doorway , as if waiting for the blonde invite him inside, but it is even the thought did not complete .  
- Honestly I do not care , Klaus .

Let your friend keeps the wolf away from me and my friends . –

Snapped back , which caused surprise on the face of the original .  
- Including Kol?

- Hesitated

- I heard that you two are pretty close.

- He added. This time his tone seemed sharper , perhaps because he spoke about his brother?  
- It is not your business.  
- Yes , I want to know who my brother is sleeping .

- Carefully studied her face, which is currently expressed the mass anger.  
- Enough of this bullshit , Klaus .

And you and your friend would be best if the disappearance of Mystic Falls.

It will come out all good .

- Almost shouted it .

The man immediately straightened up and watched something that was beyond her.

She turned on her heel and fell sharply on strong silhouette collage .

Shading her with his body , staring into each other's eyes.  
- Hello brother .

- Said haughtily brunet .


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus looked at his younger brother glared .

He had a serious expression on his face , one arm covering her edgy blonde who might well have to face it alone , but always Kol was that all for all would like to do .

He could not believe that the lag applied brunet to play on it.

Klaus knew what 's up .

Kol uses Caroline , wanting payback for stabbing him .

It was not fair to her.

Kol imagine the feelings of the vampire Klaus and fraudulently used it .

He did not think that it is capable of doing .  
- Hello Kol.

- he said with a slight smile on his face .

He tried not to show jealousy.

Jealousy ? Is this something I should feel ? But is this bad , dangerous hybrid

- So I feel not invited?

– Hinted .

Caroline put her hand on his forearm dark , she pushed him away and appeared on the front , standing face to face with the guy who stood in the doorway .  
- I can speak for itself.

- Said to upset the original , gripping tight fist , waiting for events

- just go away , Klaus .

- She said

- so it will be better .

- To the surprise of both , the man pulled out of the porch , and a moment later he was gone , previously submitted Caroline disappointed look.

She sighed with relief and shut the door , then stopped to gaze Kol

How did you get here ?

- She asked.  
- I was in the area.

- Approached her .  
- I 've come here by accident .

- She said suspiciously. They stood facing each other , she crossed arms , and he smiled to her  
- I'm more wondering what Klaus was doing here .

- Serious. The girl sighed again.  
- And what are you doing here ?

- Heard and treated it as an incentive .

Move even closer , filed a kiss on her lips .  
She woke up in the morning alongside Kol , this time nothing happened , which was very strange.' I do not understand the way in which care about her , he held her.

She got up from the bed and looked at him . He slept like a baby.

He was incredibly handsome , attractive .

The wound on her stomach already healed , so I breathed a sigh of relief.

Hesitating to sit astride the sleeping brun and kissed him on the lips.

He smiled and pressed her closer to him .

After a while, landed on the other side of the small bed.

Daughter came into the room suddenly Elizabeth and almost cried .

The blonde looked at her mother terrified.

The woman was shocked . What will happen now ?  
Blonde-haired sheriff looked at this picture shocked . Kol Mikaelson previously hated by her daughter primitive lies in bed with her .

Caroline got up and threw a shirt lying next to each other , then walked over to her.  
- Mom .

- She whispered.

The woman pulled away from her step .

Brunet eyed the whole situation , but decided to face the problem .

A moment later stood next to a vampire .

The girl looked at him with worried eyes

- Mom , I know you disappointed many times, but you have to listen to me.

- She added.  
- We do not have anything to talk about , Caroline .

You know what I think about the whole family Mikaelson .

You did not have to lie to me .

- A raised voice said sheriff

- I think it's time for you .

- Heard .

He clenched his fists and gathered the courage to say it.

For the first time in his life , something he feared.

It's a strange feeling , he thought.

He opened his mouth on his back that he wants to squeeze something out of himself , but his voice stuck in his throat.

Come on, you're amazing, he consoled himself.  
- I love your daughter , Elizabeth.

- Said brave as he could.

He did not want his voice was any doubt , fear .

Caroline froze .

Either you misheard or still dreaming.

What just happened ? Do Kol Mikaelson told her mother that he loves her ? How is this possible ? She is not emotionally involved , was to be only available directly sex , both parties agreed with this . Even it seemed to her that the original most keen to maintain such a state of being , no feelings, but actually felt beneath her feet bend .

She felt a great need for solitude .

She wanted to think things through .

There were many possibilities , pondering them all .

Maybe he said it just to be able to stay? Or wanted to get the favor of the sheriff ? But honestly had no idea what his motives were . similarly, her mother responded .

Liz broke the awkward silence .  
- Firstly, I do not recall that we were on 'you', and secondly, you do not make a credible impression . - Her voice was normal

You could sense in him a note of confusion .  
- What can I do to make you believe me ?

I'd give anything to Caroline was safe .

And can I go? Is that what you want?

- Named .

He lost control of himself when he heard one , short "yes" spoken with the mother of his chosen one paragraph .

He did not want to vamp saw him in this state.

A moment later he was gone .

Caroline seemed still do not reach .

She stared up at some point , then looked at his mother of .  
- Mom , I'm not a little girl anymore .

I know what I'm doing ,

I need only to trust .

- Whispered pleadingly , grabbing her hand

- Mom , please.

– She added. Her voice broke .

The woman sighed and turned on his heel , left the room.

Girl treated it as acquiescence .

Less than a minute later stood before the door of hotel Kol.

She pulled the door handle and stepped over the threshold .


	12. Chapter 12

She pressed on the handle , but the door was locked from the inside .

She sighed and rolled her eyes .

Was it a sign that he has to leave? She could not , she had to talk to him about what happened. She pushed harder and heard the door break the lock.

After a moment, standing in the room.

Brunet was not there , probably went hunting.

Involuntarily she sat down on a chair and looked around the room.

Despite the small space was kept in order.

Impeccably carpeted bed , covered beige curtains .

I never thought that a man can have such a clean room, and she doubted that in this small hotel is the service.

Already waited an hour , when he entered into the original .

At the sight of her stopped just short of the threshold.

She got up from his seat .  
- Colossians - she began, but stopped her .  
- I do not want to talk about it .

- He said.  
- I need to know if what you say is true.

- She said shortly .

He looked at her wondering gaze .  
- Go away, Caroline .

- Asked as calmly as he could

-you should not be here , you know?  
- After all we've been through I have separated from you my mother ?

- Shouted . Emotions prevail .

He clenched his fists.

He had to .  
- You do not understand , do you? I'm only usesed you

- Hissed through his teeth.

Caroline heart came up into her throat .  
- I do not believe you .

- Acquitted .

On his face was a smile of disbelief , and then grew serious again

- not after all , Kol !

- Her voice rose involuntarily

- Can not you mean what you said , but you did not take me . You could not .  
- Yes, the way I am , Caroline

- Even you can not change me

- Growled .

She walked over to him.

After a moment, her hand flashed across his face .

He felt a slight burning sensation that has changed in profound despair , when he was alone in the room , and the air was the smell of her perfume .  
She went to her room and slammed the door furiously .

How could he ? He spoke the truth? It was only a stepping stone for him , someone who used to meet your needs? No, she could not accept the message, but why was concerned ?

In the end, all this time , the crowd out having any feelings for the original , but in spite of everything , her heart told her otherwise.

Reason told that Kiol is not a suitable material for her, it's impossible , but still.

Is it once again lost someone close to her ? After what I heard from him going through a temporary state of glaciation .

She did not care what happens , it was what I had learned .

He used her , the end of the chapter , she thought, but she could barely do it, and saw the reflection of the mirror familiar figure .

She swore in spirit and turned in his direction.

He stared at her a pained look.  
- What else do you want? I think you phrased clearly .

- Said the most indifferently as she could , but her failed.

In less than a second, Koll press her to the wall .

Their faces were a few inches .

She tried to push him away , but he was several times stronger

. He lowered his head and sealable hand on the wall next to the blonde 's face .

She shivered .  
- I love you , Caroline , and it kills me .

- He said quietly. The tone of his voice was desperate .

What did he do? I've never felt anything like it , and he knew that he should not.

Mystic Falls , two weeks earlier .  
He stood and stared at the dancing people . they moved to the music , the wooden dance floor. Among them was his brother , Klaus , which proved to be escorted by Caroline Forbes , the daughter of the sheriff .

When you looked at him , he felt a great desire for revenge , rage for keeping him in the coffin .

Suddenly, at his side , as if from the ground grew a blonde vampire .

She smiled at him ironically .  
- If you want to play on Klaus , preferably reach for something that he wants .

- Acquitted is what she had seen . That's how he looked at his brother.

He looked at Rebekhę and smiled , then stopped both eyes on the innocent and young -looking vampire .

Mystic Falls , now .  
Were stuck in the same position as before.

Still pressed firmly against the wall, and at the memory of how he decided to play on my brother and fell into his own trap , made angry .

He could not understand how could Caroline , this one seemingly ordinary vampire girl , so it entwined and enchanted .

He had hundreds of women , with hundreds of was , but none failed to do so .

Love was something new for him .

He was like a wild animal locked in a cage and not likely to get out.

He was enslaved , and yet this feeling made him a different person. Is it at all possible?

He raised his head and looked into her eyes , which were full of tears .

Clenched lips just so as not to burst into tears him straight in the face.

There was an awkward silence .  
- Why did you let me think for a while that is not the case ?

- She whispered. After her cheek involuntarily ran down one , single tear

- Why did you let me believe that your intentions towards me were insincere ?

Why dare me feel something ? Not what we agreed .

- Continued through tears . he pulled away , allowing her more freedom .

She sat on the edge of the bed and wiped her wet cheeks .

He sighed and sat down beside her , putting his hand on her knee.  
- I did not want to make your relationship with Liz deteriorated .

I know that things between you are tense .

- He said quietly.  
- This is no excuse , Kol.

- put a stop to him briefly.  
- I am aware of that Caroline , but it just happened .

If not Gen. and her jump , I will never realized there was a not how much you mean to me . When I saw you there , lying on last forces , I swear I 'd do anything for you was all .

- Said , but he could not finish because blonde clung to his lips with his own.  
She broke away from him and leaned his forehead against his .

Her head came millions of questions, each question is left one after the other .

What about Tyler ? As Elena and the others will react to the news that he had an affair with the original ?

She sighed deeply.

Kol looked at her and saw that something was troubling her .

He pulled away slightly from her.

She gave him a worried look.  
- I do not know how we have to play it that it was okay , Kol.

- whispered in a trembling voice.

She got up from a sitting position and began to pace the room. The vampire watched her in silence , until finally it stopped right at you.  
- You know , the door shut from the inside , it will be all right , Liz will not be able to catch us . - Seductive voice murmured into her ear .

She smiled , but she pushed him gently.  
- Do you even for a moment you could be serious ? This is a really important thing , you know? My friends , family, do not know if you can accept.

You are the brother of the poor hybrids.

- Groaned

- Besides almost killed Matt , but rather not raise your assessment of them.  
- I do not care what they think , as long as I have you .

- He replied firmly.

The girl rolled her eyes with disbelief .  
- But I do not care .

I can not afford to get me excluded .

- She added. He looked at her bewildered gaze.  
- Do not you ? Even if it comes to me?

- He asked , but the blonde was silent .

It was a sufficient answer.

After a moment she was alone .

She swore to herself.

Not that she meant.

She knew what would be their reaction to the news that meets the original

. Certainly none of them will be satisfied , and that will not support .

What it do? Many choices had . Reluctantly, she went to bed and closed her eyes in anticipation of the new day .

Woke up , looked at his watch , which indicated the eighth .

Dressing up , reached for the phone , then made an appointment with Elena for lunch Grill less than fifteen minutes later she was already in place.

She went inside and immediately to her nostrils caught the smell of freshly brewed coffee . She looked around the room in search of a familiar brunette, but hit a silhouette Klaus.

He turned toward her.

Showed no empathy , did not smile at the sight of her , as usual.

He stood at the bar , holding in his hand a glass of strong liquor in the form of whiskey .

She came to him , ordering soda .  
- If I did not know where to find you , know that you'll be sitting in a Grill with alcohol in hand .

I have the impression that everyone in Mystic Falls fall into extreme routine.

- Started the conversation , but his face expressed no emotion .

Still solidified motionless .  
- I believe that you will not find any reason to look for me . Well, unless you tap into the extreme routine of running from one brother to another, just like Elena .

- Said mumbling .

It was evident that this is not his first drink today , but still it was not something particularly drunk , just so slightly befuddled .

He suggested that it is torn between him and Kol ? Nonsense . She snorted .  
- The fact that I forgot completely that I do not have permission to talk with Klaus great hybrid, no, unless he starts talking to me , then that's another story.

- She snapped , then took a glass of water in his hand , turned on her heel and took her place at the table , located as far away from the place where he was sitting .

She did not think that the day starts so negatively .

In addition, her friend was late.

Irritated, she stood up and walked towards the exit , when almost collided with someone. Came across the familiar torso , so that covered a layer of cotton T-shirts. She looked up and saw the face of Kol .

As before, Klaus , did not express any emotion , except anger emerging in the eyes , at the sight of her .

She wanted to say something, but she heard someone else pronounce his name.  
- I see you came to our small the blonde .

- Turned around and saw a hybrid , grinning from ear to ear.

She looked back at his younger brother, who passed her a wide berth and going up to him, picked up a glass of liquor

- I thought you were not coming .

- He added frowned , looked at Caroline , then relaxed .  
- I had to decompress after last night , but I'm fully ready.  
- Ready for what?

- Interjected confused blonde .

They both looked at her.

Klaus stepped forward.  
- You do not need to know everything , darling. It just so happens that my brother and I renew our bonds that have been affected by several ... obstacles.

- Looked at her from head to toe .

She understood the message of what he said .

He claimed that it destroyed their brotherhood , which to some extent was true.

Kol frowned again , was torn , one half wanted to approach her and go out with her , leaving behind an arrogant Klaus and the other told him that what he is doing now is appropriate.

The blonde was waiting for his reaction , but this only took a sip of whiskey and smiled at his brother , raising a glass in toast gesture .


	13. Chapter 13

He ignored her .

He totally ignored her .

Do not bother to even talk to her .

So that's it now? Kol offended that hurt was that she wanted to make her friends accepted their relationship right? Wait ... Association .

As strange as it sounds, but the blonde realized that what united them , not even had time to result . It must always shoot something , say , then there is nothing like it back , because every time something happens.

She turned on her heel and headed for the exit when the measure came just brunette .

Almost collided with each other.

Caroline looked at her friend despairing eyes , and she saw Kol and Klaus standing nearby, simply padding each other's company .

She took the vampire 's hand and led her behind the table, bypassing the primary wide .

Sat . Forbes hid her face in her hands.  
- What happened to Caroline ?

–Elena asked worriedly .

The girl sighed.  
- I ruined it .

– Said a despairing tone , brushing a strand of hair from her face

- Once again I messed something , what I cared so much .

- She added.

At the same moment the door to the Mystic swung open and stepped into the unknown .

Is it? Dark , tanned skin , the familiar black hair, dark eyes laughing .

Not even escaped the mind of the original .

At the sight of the younger Mikaelsen face thinned .

The smile turned to the seriousness of the ejected angrily.

The boy looked around the room and encountered a former girlfriend surprised eyes .

She looked at Elena , and this for her.

Both were very surprised by the presence , or rather, back to Tyler.

He stood as if nothing had happened at the pool table and stared at Caroline , occasionally glancing at the primary , who also did not feel comfortable.

Klaus wanted to go , but every time I asked my brother , that ordered another queue to just wait for developments .

The blonde sighed loudly , got up from his seat and before throwing Kol glare , went to the former .  
- Tyler , what are you doing here?

- Asked in a trembling voice.

The boy grinned.  
- Do not you miss ? I thought so .  
- Of course I missed you .

- Said like it was very obvious.

His face was puzzled

- Really? Even if you working to Klaus ?

- His eyes had disappeared somewhere in the distance.

Would give his left nut that staring at a hybrid.  
- I have no idea what you're talking about Tyler .  
- I think you know .

I have my sources , Caroline .

I heard about your affair with Klaus.

- Growled as always , he was furious.

At first, when I heard she was silent , and after a moment she laughed .  
- Me and Klaus ? Someone gave you incorrect information .

- She said.

At the same time came the Grilled red-haired witch-werewolf , which in their view , she smiled broadly.  
Woman melodic step went to primary , who listened to their conversation.

She might have been expected, in the end , not without reason have the ability to perfect hearing. Rolled her eyes , sighed.  
- Let me guess Gen. ? Beautiful , original witch part werewolf , which interferes everywhere and almost killed me ?

- Hissed through his teeth , clenching his teeth.

Then , almost killed , and now Kol talking to her as if nothing had happened .

Suddenly he noticed something .

Hand redhead "accidentally" brushed his hand Dark , and he did not mind , just looked at her and after a moment he looked away .

Angry already on the whole , went to three talking .

In her view , all quiet, and on the face of the wolf appeared in the triumph of victory.

She saw that clings Kol'a hand.

She snorted loudly

- you really can not not stay away from my life , right?

- She said to her

- And you ? It has to be your way to play with me ?

- Asked him , who 's eyes widened .

He shrugged

- The future Pay the affection away from me. –

Snapped and walked out of Barbeque , slamming the door .  
She headed toward the car , but she felt a hand on her .

She stopped and turned .

Elena looked at her in surprise , especially seeing the tears on her cheeks .  
- Caroline .

- Whispered , but this began to cry even more.  
- Everything falls apart before my eyes and I can not do anything about it .

- Sobbed .

Brunette hugged her tightly .  
- Everything will be fine , I promise.

- Stroked her hair .

A few minutes later they were at home Forbes .

The blonde sat in his bed , lightly covered with a quilt .

Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail.

Moments later, Elena came into the room , carrying in his hand a cup of hot drink , then gave him a vampire , who took a sip .  
- Thank you.

- She said.

Gilber look her closely.  
- Caroline , you must tell me what's going on ? After Tyler returned ...  
- It's not about him , Elena !

- Interrupted her raised voice

- Tyler and I are not together anymore

. - She said , but seeing her face , she began to regret.

Probably sprinkle questions , what where and when, but not silent about it .  
- So what?  
- I do not know how to tell you this .

- Began .

Brown urged her eyes

– I fell in love Kol Mikaelson  
Brown was much confused , but that such a reaction is expected.

The fact that , until recently waited until Tyler gets back , she missed him, but after that it was no longer the same.

Elena let out kept the air.

She was silent .

It's a good or bad sign? What if Kol was right? If we feel for each other is the same, we'd be happy together why so much care what other people think ? It's simple .

Quite a lot of times they were not accepted , I have enough to build around them newer and newer shells that only people liked .  
- I do not really know what to say , Caroline .

- Said the girl , in a low tone

- Since when did this happen?

- The question was asked .

The blonde closed her eyes .  
- From prom

- Added at the same time her friend again a deep breath

- you say something?  
- I can not judge you , Caroline , but I believe that it is not the best material for your boyfriend .

- Said firmly , her hands clutching the phone.  
- Maybe you're right , but it does not change what I feel about him .

After leaving Elena was all alone , again.

She realized that lacks it , probably now let in bed , touch her arm as always, but now it was her only deafening silence , which over time became more and more annoying.

It has become what she feared the most.

Her friend did not approve of what was between her and the original , on the other hand, she said that she wanted her to be happy , and if so will it Kol somehow get over it .

She smiled slightly at the memory of her words.

She wondered what to do , and after a while got up out of bed and once led to the right, left the house .

With vampire speed headed toward the house Mikaelson because, as supposed to live there now Kol.

She went inside .

Surprisingly, the door was open , and at first glance did not hear anything , but strained to hear .

In one of the rooms upstairs she heard a quiet conversation .

She recognized the voice Kol .

The conversation was a bit like a blur , so I went to the top of the stairs.  
- So you and Forbes ? You did not think to find someone on your measure ?

- Gen. giggled .  
- What do you suggest ?  
- In the end, you don't love her ,

I think revenge on Klaus was successful .

- The blood drained from her limbs , and flashed his cheek a tear .

Quickly wiped it and run from the stairs was already almost at the door starting with the intention to leave this place as soon as possible , but bumped into someone.

She looked up and saw surprised her tears , her face Klaus.

When he saw her in such a state , he felt a twinge somewhere inside , but she missed him wide berth and wanted to leave , but he grabbed her arm.  
- Something or someone must have caused your tears , baby.

- Said shyly

–Believe me, he not worth it.

- He added.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, but they heard movement at the top of the stairs.

They turned in that direction .

Kol looked at them impassively .

The blonde broke free from the grip of hybrids and left the house , before sending a distressed look.

She walked into the room and slammed the door firmly .

Tears arbitrarily crowded her eyes, but she tried to be strong.

She sat on the edge of the bed and sobbed loudly .

So that's all they had in common was only one of the sub in revenge for Klaus ? Not a moment passed , and her nostrils caught the scent of his perfume.

She snorted and turned in his direction.

He stood where it always is , in the shade of the lamp by the window with grave face.  
- You and Klaus ?

- Hinted .

Suddenly rose from her seat .  
- How dare you say , while he mocked me all this time ! How could I be so stupid ! ?

I can not believe that today i actually confessed that I love you ! God! How could I believe that you really feel something for me while you hug with this bitch on the sides ! ?

- Shouted in his face .

It was a mess , and he knew that contributed to this .  
- That you love me?

- Repeated after her.  
- Do not flatter yourself !

Your paltry revenge on Klaus did not work out ! Get out.

- Said in a trembling voice.


	14. Chapter 14

She heard the crack of the door and just felt a huge pain in the chest.

He's gone , gone, how else could you call it ?

She fell limply to the ground.

She could not breathe , she could not even cry.

Something was blocking her emotions , she could not squeeze anything out of myself .

Not a word could not squeeze through her throat , but after a while , she remembered only his words As you can see he has gone since won something he could not have.

At the same time , what came to mind her sentence , she burst into tears . Tears flowed down her cheeks , but wiped them out.

She got up and lay down on the bed in a fetal position .

She had not heard anything from everywhere the surrounding reality ceased to have meaning to exist. Her despair deepened with every thought of him .

It may contradict , but fell in love with the enemy and now paying for it .

I did not even realized when I came middle of the night , and she fell into a deep sleep.

She felt a slight tug at his shoulder and heard his name.

Despite the fact that he was not asleep , she would not open her eyes again confronted with reality , with all the problems .

I could then die , she thought , remembering the night when Klaus saved her .

Only now she felt made the wrong choice .

He reluctantly raised her eyelids .

Even without looking , she recognized the voice of Elena , who go to the windows, curtains uncovered , letting in streams of light into the room .

She sat on the bed next friend and looked at her worried gaze.  
- What happened to Caroline ?

- Asked, slightly confused , not knowing the cause of her grief.

The blonde sniffed and still silent

- Talk to me.

- She said, almost pleadingly .

The girl looked up and stared him in the brunette.  
- Col and I broke up . If indeed it can be called at all .

- Said pitty voice.

She had puffy eyes from crying , tangled hair.  
- I'm sorry.

- Whispered Gilbert.  
- So let it not be .

- Cut short her briefly

- I actually confessed that I was just a pawn in the infernal revenge on Klaus .

- She added.

Elena 's eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise .

She wanted to say something, but Caroline got up from the bed and left the room.

She returned a few minutes later with a glass in hand, see friend in the same position.

She smiled invisibly

- was passed , Elena.

- Sat down next to her.

Brown grabbed her firmly by the hand , then hugged her tightly .

In silence.

Caroline held back tears .

She wanted to throw away all the excitement with each other, but both did not want to look weak .

They were in the grip for more than two minutes , when only Elena felt the tears streaming down her cheek friend .

She tore her from her violently, and after a while she wept with her.  
He put the glass to his lips and felt the warmth spreading over his entire body.

She was only eleven , and already drinking whiskey.

After emptying the drink , got up and headed to his room in the residence Klaus.

Most of his stuff was still in a motel for the town , but this is what he had here , packed into a black bag and put it in at the doorways .

He saw his brother standing on the top of the stairs and watching him .

He looked at him.  
- Are you going somewhere ?

- Was asked by the senior Mikaelson

Kol nodded.  
- I'm leaving .

- Replied , then went to the bar and filled his glass .  
- So soon?

We did not manage even to renew our fraternal ties .

- He added sarcastically.  
- Go ahead , brother , I leave you free to maneuver against Caroline .  
- I'm not used to collect debris after someone Kol.

- Klaus grinned . Brunet sent hybrid glare

- Do not take it personally , it is rather personal problem .

Well, maybe while you are at a party charity ?

Mayor appreciate the arrival of even larger part of our family.

- Continued pouring himself a glass of whiskey and bringing in a gesture of a toast to the time to get drunk with her mouthful .

When he saw the uncertainty in his brother's face , he spoke again

- Come on, where the division is the party spirit ?  
- Gone with the wind.

- Cut off briefly.

There was a few minutes' silence, then broke her brunet

- Actually, I stay one day longer. - Announced that Klaus commented sarcastic smile.

- You must come with me , Caroline .

- Tried to convince her

- You can not sit all day at home again and to agonize .

- Another attempt was a crooked face blonde who was not sure whether her friend's idea is good. Elena sighed and rolled her eyes , seeing the uncertainty on her face

- Mrs. Lockwood Klaus announced that they will be absent.

Some issues with the reconstruction of the mansion.

- She added.  
- I do not know , Elena.

I do not want to look at all those people in the face, and especially do not want to confront Tyler. - Acquitted blonde .  
- Tyler is a bit busy with Hayley

- She replied cautiously.  
- I'm glad I moved forward ,

I also should have.

So, partying charity here we come .

- Said a bit more cheerful tone.

In the ballroom of the Lockwood house there was buzz and piston .

People stood in groups and talked bitterly about something , occasionally reaching for a new glass of champagne.

She went to her friend and grabbed her hand , and pulled her aside .

She looked around making sure that no one hears .  
- I regret that I came here . –

Whispered blonde

- Elena, told anyone about me and Kol ?

People strangely at me .  
- Maybe it's because you look like a seven woes.

- Said bluntly Gilbert and Caroline pulled behind.

A moment later, standing in the bathroom.

In fact , uncombed hair , no makeup.

Brown pulled out a small clutches some cosmetics and handed them to a friend .

After a moment, the two went out of the room.

The blonde looked much better than before , you can say , quite brilliantly .

Suddenly, the crowd saw a familiar figure .

Steel literally opposite each other , separated them only a few meters .

They stared at each other.

She felt increasing pain , so I just turned on her heel and disappeared .

He sighed deeply.

The evening passed slowly and laboriously .

People bustled across the room , talking to everyone with everyone .

When she heard the first sounds of music , someone kidnapped her to dance .

She looked at the wrinkled face of his father's mayor.

He smiled at her warmly , but at the same time there was something which it rejected - because every now and then coughed , uttering at the same abnormal murmurs .

When he had enough and was tired of moving off on the dance floor , albeit slow , but a long, passed the baton to someone else .

The old man walked into the first boy and asked him a replacement.

Caroline just wrote a text message when her dance partner in front of her will .

She lifted her head and I was going to smile warmly when it came to light , who chose Mr. Lockwood.

He was as disgusted as she was, but despite the reluctance of both sides , gently took her hand , while the other rested on her waist.

Shudder ran through her , but she gave no sign of it .  
- What an unlucky coincidence .

-Brunet murmured .

girl gave him a glare

- Do not look at me .

I'm leaving , Caroline and I do not want between us were some misunderstandings .

- He said.

The girl felt a twinge again , so that powerful.

Leaving?  
- You could think about it before you used me as a weapon against Klaus .

- Said an angry voice.  
- It was not quite so .

That was the plan , but everything collapsed when in love with you .  
They moved to the beat of the music.

After his words blonde stared at him intently.

Another time he said it.

When the music stopped , stood motionless in front of him .

The girl sighed.  
- You need to stop saying that .

- She replied briefly and turned on his heel , headed for the exit.

It struck at her fresh air.

Finally had to breathe in the middle of the house there was a huge stench Lockwood .

A few minutes later she was in his house .

She go through the door , threw the keys to the cabinet and was in the living room.

Again she sighed deeply

Too much excitement for one evening , in the end there was to be no one there with family Mikaelson .

She sat down on a chair and hid his face in his hands.

She began to meditate , but was interrupted by the voice of the original , denouncing her name. Rapidly rose.

Kol looked at her with a frown .  
- I wanted to say goodbye.

- He said.

Caroline opened her mouth slightly , but she could not add anything , because the boy was faster

- So, to see, ever .

-Smiled and headed for the door.  
- So just walk away ?

- Hinted .

Brunet stopped .  
- I , Caroline .

I can not be around you.

- He mumbled.

The vampire shook his head in disbelief .  
- The fact attain her .

Goodbye .  
- Caroline .

- Stopped her .

She rolled her eyes

- Do not hate me, please.  
- I could never hate you , even if I wanted to .

- She replied quickly

- but I will not forgive you of how you treated me .  
- I had no choice .

- Hissed through his teeth.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence. In that case, why were so many words thrown to the wind ?

Everything is done in secret in order to realize how much they depend on yourself ?  
- You were .

You could just leave , but were too proud for it to let go of Klaus .

You feel me like crap !

- Cried at some point.

He shuddered , do not expect such words

- Kol, please leave now .

- Lowered the tone that was almost pleading .

She turned on her heel and she wanted to move into his room when he was pressed to the wall.

She stared at him wide-eyed .  
- I love you .

- Said firmly

She opened her eyes widened , and a moment later she did not understand what happened.

She pressed him tightly to each other, as if it was her unconditional reflex .  
Opening his eyes , reached for the phone, but did not get any new messages.

She waited .

From day to day losing hope of ever coming back to her , but she had to believe it.

For him .

She got up from a lying position and let the sun warm her blond hair, twisted into unruly curls.

Do not even bothered to comb them , although she looked shockingly anyway .

She lowered her head and fell into a deep thinking.

How long has it been? Month ? Yes.

A month since I did not see it on the eyes , a month since eagerly waiting for any sign Kol month since he left.

You could say that it did not give any specific reason, but it happened right after I told her what it really feels.

I can not love you, Caroline .

This is not me .

That's what I feel is killing me from the inside.

I have to go , sorry.

After just heard the crack of the door.

More did not see , did not talk to him.

The entire Mystic Falls was buzzing in preparation Founder's Day , and she , as Chairperson of the school and miss the small town , should take part in them , but preferred to sit all day in the comfort of their room.

She stood up and went to the great , white wardrobe , pulled out of her clothes , which a moment later she was wearing.

Time to shake that run amok and go in search of his love .

She went to the Grill.

People looked at her wondering gaze , among them blue eyes met hybrids.

He looked at her as surprised like the rest of the natives.

She was not at the pub for two weeks.

She took her favorite place , right at the bar , opposite the place of Klaus.

He smiled at her gallantly , and a moment later was less than a meter away, the hands clutching a glass of liquor .  
- This love is only gonna break your heart , Caroline .

- He said bluntly

. She shuddered , then gathered in her anger .

How dare he interfere in the private affairs ?

- My brother has always had something of a coward.

- He added , looking at the blonde and taking the place next door.  
- I think it's none of your business .

- Cut short his short his monologue .  
- Maybe not, but I do not like the sight of the suffering of women , grieving for someone you really do not care .

- Drawled , sipping whiskey.  
- Keep it to yourself , Klaus.

I do not need advice from drunken hybrids , which can only kill others , valuing themselves in this way.

Maybe your brother chickened out , but at least he was not afraid to admit that he has a heart .

And believe me , it is better to feel something than no heart at all .

- Snapped back sharply rising.

Klaus & Caroline / COL & Caroline

She pulled the handle , and a moment later she was in the office of his mother at the police station , but she did not find her there .

She let out the air and walked to the oak desk , cluttered lots of folders with titles assigned cases on which Elizabeth is currently working .

With one hand parted them to the side , looking for the key to the house, but did not find them. Instead of papers, her attention was caught by the yellow self-adhesive card .

She tore it from the timber and looked .

It was only a moment to understand what exactly was on it .

She entered the house , ignoring the closed door , that have been through it balanced.

She threw the bag in the corner , and she began to circulate around the room nervously .

She was furious , to the hungry.

She prayed only when talking to her mother , is not provoked the attack.

In the end, dropped into a chair and hid his face in his hands , that after a while they rake blond hair. Soon after, she heard movement on the porch.

She looked up and saw the startled face at the sight of Sheriff Forbes smashed the lock.

She crossed the threshold cautious step and looked at her daughter terrified.

Caroline got up from a sitting position , crossing his arms .  
- I can not believe it.

- Drawled .

The woman narrowed her eyes , not understanding what she meant . She shook her head - Do not play innocent ,

Mom. I know what you did.  
- What are you talking about?

- She said. The vampire was holding in his hand a card previously found .

Liz stopped air.  
- How could you do this to me ? I thought that after the death of my dad something different about you . You are my mother , you should ask for my happiness , but you you chose to get rid of the one person who gave me the happiness .

Kol left , because you asked for it .

You'd do anything just to keep their name in glory , right? Even at my expense .

- She said

- I'm sorry , but I can not live with someone who has deprived me of the chance for a bit of normality. - She whispered, and then having missed her a wide berth , she left the house .

She held in her hand a glass of water , which every now and then sipped .

She sat in Grilling a good few hours and wondered where to spend the night.

Underlining by the fact that Elena and Bonnie fall , Tyler also and Salvatores .

She could still hear one sentence contained in the information given on a small piece of paper .

Kol Mikaelson gone for good.

How could she ? Her own mother .

I never thought she learns another page Sheriff Forbes , different from the one we know so far.

The authority and the image of her mother fell from the moment in which it happened.

Had not even noticed that the place opposite her was occupied by man with a mocking smile on his face .

She looked up and sighed deeply.  
- I heard about your fight with Liz . –

He bluntly. She shook her head in disbelief .

Obvious that the entire city council already knows about it.  
- This is not your thing, Klaus .

- She replied curtly.  
- I also heard that you do not have this property .

- He said , eyeing her intently.

Her eyes widened

- I'd offer you one of the rooms in my house , but I know that you refuse, so I do not see the point.

- Summed , taking a sip of strong liquor .  
- Bingo . I see that we understand .  
- But I did not say that I will not try .

- Interrupted her smiling seductively .

She snorted .  
- I did not say that I will continue to follow up this conversation.

- Also smiled.

Despite this , less than an hour later , they were in his house.

She looked around in awe of the great room. He looked at her with a wry smile and pointed to the stairs .

She started as the first , and he followed her .  
- You can take Kolroom if you want .

- Heard .

She stopped right at the top of the stairs .  
- I don't want to.

- She said almost inaudibly .

In her voice a note of pain felt so silently led her to one of the rooms on the top floor of the house .  
- My room is the opposite, if you need anything , you know what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Beech pushed the door, which creaked heavily .

Moments later found in The ancient decorated room.

Just to the left was a large window along the sides of the beige curtains hanging freely .

In the central part of the room has a huge double bed .

She smiled at the sight of the door lea

ding to the bathroom.

She went to her and held her breath .

The light reflected from the white tile and focused on the big mirror hanging just above the gilded bath.

Gold-plated ? Knowing Klaus and his flaunting of zero in his bank account was not real gold , but she preferred to stay with the first version.

I have never belonged to the wealthiest and being in such an environment is the least uncomfortable.

Only now punished for that consented with his proposal .

She sat on the bed and sighed deeply. I think this house should start looking Kol

She looked around the room and reminded myself that there are no things.

Involuntarily she went to the closet and opened one of her drawers. Carefully arranged clothing, women's clothing .

Her eyes opened wider with surprise , but she did not want to interfere with those to whom belonged .

He turned on his heel , went into the bathroom .

Her hand rested on a towel , hanging by the door .

It was soft to the touch , which caused a smile on her face.

A few minutes later she lay in the tub , submerged up to his neck in foam and hot water.

It will be useful to her now a moment of rest .

After two quarters wrapped a towel more and headed for the room.

She sat down in front of the mirror and started combing her hair , when the room without knocking , just like man entered .

She jumped as sunburned and I wanted to shout to be was , but she remembered that he is the owner of the place.  
- You know there is something like a knock .

- Said sarcastically. Hybrid grinned.  
- I do not have the habit of knocking .

- He said –

I just wanted to tell you that dinner is waiting.  
- Thank you, I will soon , though I'm not hungry .

- Returned to combing wet hair , which now seemed to be a lot darker than it actually was .

Klaus carefully pulled out of the room , and she threw on his clothes and the last time you looked in the mirror , seeing as it looks.

Moments later came down the stairs and looking around the huge hall reached the dining room. The fire smoldered a small fire .

She saw the form of hybrids standing next to him .

At the sight of her , he turned toward her.  
- So what? Where's dinner ?

-She asked , not seeing the set table or anything signaling plain, human meal .

The man grinned again when before him appeared two women dressed in gold creations. Caroline opened her eyes in surprise , snorted loudly .  
- You're kidding , right?

-Asked , but received a reply , when one of the blondes unveiled his neck.  
Stuck in place and stared at him with wide eyes . I

do not know how she react to this proposal , though she could hear the heartbeat of all three women heard how blood flows through every vein and artery smallest .

Suddenly hunger hit her like a thunderbolt from a clear sky , the desire seized her in his arms .

She felt around her eyes creates a familiar glow , and fangs lengthen instinctively .

Hybrid grinned at the sight.

The blonde turned sharply and tried to align your breathing , which currently was accelerated.

After a while she looked at Klaus and three of his companions .  
- Not a chance.

- She said firmly .

The man rolled his eyes and leaned over the neck high , bleached blonde with the intention of sinking in her fangs , but Caroline pulled him out of it .

He stood up and looked at her confused .  
- Come on , baby , you're a vampire , it's part of your existence .

- Heard .  
- These are the people , Klaus .

You should understand it myself once were. –

She said pleadingly .

In a second hybrid found himself beside her .

Their faces were a few inches .  
- Drink the blood .

- He whispered , looking into her eyes . The blonde snorted .  
- I have a vervain , you can not captivate me .

- Snorted . After the initial face ran a shadow of surprise .  
- I did not mean to do that.

- After saying these words , that Forbes was almost surprised.

She had not expected such a turn of events –

You have to understand that as long as I do not accept myself , no one else will perceive you accept . - He said , then nodded to the girls who came out of the room and sat down on the big couch.

The vampire turned on his heel and walked to the bar with alcohol and stretched out his golden bottle of whiskey , poured a drink into a glass.

Already she pressed it to her lips , but someone snatched it from her hand.

Then she saw Klaus drinking whiskey and smiling at her ironically .

They sat in silence in front of him .

The fire in the fireplace was burning bright , red color.

In the courtyard was dark , and the woods surrounding the mansion looked scary and mysterious. She heard something moving in them , something runs .

She looked at Klaus , who fiercely something sketched on the block yellowed paper.

His hand movements performed short , thereby creating shapes .

She wanted to see what the draw , but felt that he was angry , so she sighed deeply. Terribly bored and I was going to invent black scenarios in your head , when the room went blonde .

At the sight of the vampire Rebekah 's eyes widened in surprise , then looked at his brother , who smiled wryly .  
- You know what annoys me in my brother?

- She said, directing the words to equally surprised Caroline

- Throughout the house are your portraits in different versions.

- Walked over to the bar and poured herself also alcohol.

Forbes looked at the hybrid , which looked chastised his sister , but said nothing

- Well, he likes to keep love letters from all his victims

- Added sarcastically

- Get into a rage when something does not revolve around him.  
- Do not knock .

Simply enter when he was pleases.

- Interjected . Rebekah looked at her and smiled ironically .  
- It offended the whole world, if you do not get what he wants .  
- He drinks the best alcohol .

- Spoke again , pressing into the mouth of a glass of liquor .

Klaus sighed deeply , then rose from his seat .  
- Okay, enough of that .

- Snapped , leaving his latest work on the table , then walked out of the living room.

The original looked suspiciously at the girl , and that she returned it .  
- Caroline Forbes .

- Remarked , watching her from head to toe

- Nik told me that he likes you .

Well, not literally , but I guess .

- Improved.

The blonde snorted .  
- you want just to play the overprotective sister?

Let's keep .

- She replied , then stood up and wanted to leave , but Rebekah rate found in the vampire in front of her .

Her hand rested on his forearm daughter sheriff , stopping it at the same time .  
- Nik never liked any woman .

No more than he likes his snacks.

The last time I fell in love with someone ... Well, let's say that Tatia has been a huge disappointment . Listen ,

I'm not very happy at the thought that I have to be your sister in law , but be good for him.

Already mix in his head , so do not dare to stir his heart .

Stamped on the phone screen face of the blonde .

She was smiling broadly and sat on his bed in his shirt.

It felt a twinge of remembrance .

From the list of contacts dialed his sister , then pressed the green phone .

Only after three calls he heard a familiar voice on the other side.  
- Kol how nice to know you're alive.

- Rebekah said aloud .

Caroline looked up sharply Kol ? Kol ?  
- Rebekah . As the presumption is not bored .

- Hinted brunet .

Primary laughed.  
- I deal with our guest.

- She said, looking intently at the sheriff 's daughter .

- Miss Caroline Forbes is honorable guest Klaus in our house.

Even share one bedroom.

- She added. Vampire froze , like his beloved .

Thousands thoughts in his head , the heart , which in theory was not beating , it started not beat even more.

He hung up , throwing the phone on the table.

The words of his sister made him stunned .

Lay in stillness , weaving various theories and wondering if what she said was true Rebekah .

He trusted Caroline , he believed that when he returned to Mystic Falls will be able to start all over again , but he knew also his brother , a madman who will do anything to get what he wants.

Brunet sighed , ruffling his hair long , bony fingers .

Outside the window was darkness enveloped dense fog hovering just above the roofs of old buildings.

He looked at the distance implied by the Eiffel Tower , which shines a bright light

He looked at the screen of his phone , which he could see his beloved .

The blonde shivered and looked at the original glared .

She began to pace the room , tapping at the heels .

Rebekah rolled her eyes .  
- Stop it, you irritate me .

- Snapped , dropping on leather chair and crossing her legs

She had not expected such a reaction after it , especially since it was her Kol anyone , but really?

A young vampire behaving very strangely, especially highlighting the fact that the original thought that Kol and Caroline do not know .

This gave her food for thought , but instead stared at the girl, who did not stop earlier steps.  
- Why did you lie ! ?

- Broke out suddenly , stopping and staring at her .

Mikaelson shrugged , grinning.  
- Do not blame me here , wench

. You should be thanking me , because theoretically I saved your ass .

With me you will not be sharing a room , and Gen. falls on a rampage when he finds out that you spent even a second in her apartment .

- She added , looking at her nails .  
- What are you talking about?  
- Apparently my brother was so excited about your presence here , he forgot which room is whose .

- She said with a sarcastic smile on his face

- I assume , therefore, that live with him .

There is still room Finn and my mother , but this is an area , which does not want to come , believe me.

Doing the plague or something , because you never know if Esther did not impose on them any spells.

- Smile did not disappear from her face .

Caroline was about to say something , but then the room was spread echo the voice of Klaus, who appeared a moment later , stepping out from behind the wall.  
- There is still room Kol

. - Said at the entrance .

The two blondes looked at him bewildered eyes , with one shook her head , her eyes filled with tears gathered .

She was silent .

She could not utter a word, but he understood her answer .  
- I could watch it?

- Asked quietly and carefully, as if she was afraid that if say something louder , the tears just will fly down her cheeks .

Rebekah grunted and got up from his chair , stomping heels .  
- This is not a hotel , baby , so it can stop acting as if you were in it .

- She snapped , but her brother interrupted her .  
- Come on.

- He said briefly , looking reproachful glance at the vampire .

She walked behind him , trying to control the emotions that churned up in it and just waiting for a moment of inattention , when they can get out on the surface, but nothing happened.

Unknowingly crossed the threshold , looking around .

She turned around with the intention of thanking him , but she was alone .

He left her , for which he was equally grateful.

She had time to think over everything .

Victorian lit the lamp , whose light illuminated the room. It was decorated in a classic style , tasteful . Contrasting shades of white and black combined with Persian red.

She smiled a little under his breath , then headed to the bathroom, before pressing the light switch . On a shelf stood a bottle .

She took his hand and put her nose , inhaling the scent of his perfume. I

t was this moment of weakness , a moment that prevailed over her emotions.

Violently put down the bottle in the cupboard and left the room in a hurry.

She started to leave the room , go out with him, but something stopped her .

She went to the window and stared at the moon hanging high in the sky .

Only now she felt her cheek a tear flows .

Immediately wiped it , and pulled out a pocket phone , pressing it to his ear .

She heard a voice answering machine , then she began to speak.

His phone vibrated .

He walked over to the table and drew his cell in hand. A new voice message .

He pressed the green phone .  
- Hi .

- Heard a quavering voice

- I miss you , Kol.

So many still do not understand , and so much I'd like to understand .

But you do not give me a chance ... You left just like that, leaving me , after all we've been through together.

I can not believe it's been over a month ... more than a month without you.

I held .

Every day is the same , and I feel like a machine , which is on the borders of the action.

My battery is discharges ... - laughed softly

- do not know what to do with themselves , and the only thing that comes to my mind , the only thing that keeps me going is that I hope.

I hope that wherever you are now that you think of me as often as I think about you , that you miss and make you want to come back.  
He put the phone aside and felt the growing bitterness emerging in his heart. How come after all that she felt the same way ?

Three months earlier

He sat at a table , sipping a gin and tonic , probably the third in a row.

Despite this, he did not feel one bit of intoxication .

He looked around the bar , looking for the alleged victim , which could feed .

He tried to suppress hunger for alcohol , but it did not help .

The desire to grow with every passing moment , and he had to be on guard so that no one noticed fang , wounded him in the lip .

On the tongue tasted his own blood , leading him to insanity.

Strangely all gone , all signs of hunger fangs and veins around the eyes , while opposite him sat a woman .

Not just any woman . S

torm thick, red hair was wrapped in delicate face .

She looked at him, green eyes , which lurked lust and a mystique .

He muttered reluctantly , which caused in her smile .  
- You always know how to greet a woman.

- She said, melodious voice , which caused him to another wave of resentment .  
- And you always know how me sick .

Hardly anyone has the ability.

- He said, taking a sip of alcohol and feeling the warmth spreading through the body .

She narrowed her eyes.  
- As you probably know you have to realize .

-She began, but it broke .  
- Of course you do .

- Snorted.

She shook her head in disbelief , then came back to continue what she started talking .  
- How nice that I do not interrupt .

- Added but he just picked up his glass and made something like a gesture of " health " - I'll go immediately to the point, I do not want you to stop this , whatever you were doing .

- Grimace

-I want you enamored in each object of interest Klaus.  
- I bounce a girl my brother , who at any moment can tear me to shreds for it ?

- Repeated after her.

She nodded

- What's in it for me ?  
- Satisfaction help a woman in need?

- She replied with a smile , but became serious

- I know where he is Hogan .

Currently , the residence Mikaelson.  
She returned to the living room and looked at Klaus, who was sitting by the fireplace .

Just like always .

He smiled encouragingly , so she sat down next to him.

So far, failed to prevent the two sides of the hybrid. Paradox .

Klaus had two natures , wolf and vampire , but also the good and the bad .

He looked at her with sad eyes , he saw the love of his brother in her eyes , she did not have to say anything , it was enough to look at her . I

t saddened him .  
- Thank you .

- She said quietly

- for everything .  
- Do not thank me , baby.

I do not have to.  
- I have to.

I have at all.

And I want to apologize to you .

I'm sorry that I can not reciprocate your feelings.

- She whispered. He looked at her in surprise

- Rebekah is a good sister . I'm really sorry .

- She added sadly.

Mikaelson gently placed his hand on her .

Their eyes met and were stuck as the moment when someone behind them loudly cleared his throat.  
- Am I interrupting ?

- Said of triumph in his voice.  
She stood in the doorway separating the living room from the spacious , modern corridor leading to a huge lobby, which hung old images of the original .

She looked at their hands , which were joined in an embrace , and after a while the blonde pulled away violently from him.

Red-haired woman snorted softly and triumphant step walked over to his chair and sat in it, assuming his legs .

Do not take her eyes from Caroline , who was clearly embarrassed by the whole situation . The man got up from a sitting position and growled loudly .  
─ What are you doing here ?

─ asked the nascent fury in his voice.

She smiled broadly , revealing a row of snow-white teeth.  
─ Why do you ask , Nik ? Well you know the answer .

─ she said, taking his hand phone.

I still did not get any messages from Kol .

Already long ago should speak, had unfinished bills, but he remained in hiding.

She could have guessed that her whole plan will fall through it.

She sighed deeply.  
─ I think it 's time you left, Gen.

Do not make me get used force .

─ he said , clenching his fists , but it did not make any impression on her .

Stuck in the same place , watching every move their opponents .

She could feel her fear , horror, but then someone firmly wrapped his hands around her neck , squeezing her tightly .

She did not feel the ground beneath him .

Klaus stepped fangs and flung it far to the rear .

She landed a few feet away , bumping into a cabinet with Vietnamese vases from the sixteenth century , breaking some of them.

She cursed aloud and tried to get up, but persistent pain all over the body does not want to give

─ warned you before, that I will not repeat twice .

Do not make me repeat the third .

Get out!

─ roared .

Caroline shuddered slightly before the terror in his eyes watching the situation.

One has been vertically , wiping a trickle of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth.

She looked at his friend ominously .  
─ Out of respect for your mother ,

I will , but I do not think that this is the end .

Still I'm gonna get this blonde whore .

─ heard , and a moment later she was gone .

They stood in the demolished room in silence. He turned to his companion .  
─ you sorry for the incident .

─ mumbled , not knowing what to tell her.

He knew only that Gen not forgive until he had on his hands the blood of Forbes .

Such is its nature

- a fiery , violent and mindless , and above all, stubborn and vindictive .  
─ Do not apologize , please.

It was my fault.

This came after me .

─ she said.

Hybrid approached her .  
─ No one 's gonna hurt you , I promise.

Not Gen, no one.

He's too busy pretending dangerous in order to come up with a good plan to get rid of me out of the way .

─ smiled slightly , which caused a smile on his face and a girl who has a second ago was a little shaky . She sat slumped at the previous spot and buried her face in her hands.  
─ Can I ask you a question?  
─ Do not hesitate to .  
─ Do something connects amathea and Collage ─ asked shakily. What are you afraid of more ? Talking about it or any knowledge of the truth ? She only felt that at the time of speaking his name , tore her heart to pieces . It was a painful feeling, but somehow she knew that love him still in it alive and waiting for his return , but had to be realistic and ask yourself a fundamental question - whether he wants to come back at all ? Do I even come back? So many questions , so little answers.  
─ If you're asking whether this is something to it feels the answer is no. ─ heard it, silently breathed a sigh of relief ─ both , and amathea , and COL love to have toys on the property, do not be surprised if playing with each other. ─ added , but when he saw the pain in the eyes of the girl , he knew it was too late to undo those unfortunate words .  
─ All right . Do not worry. I completely understand.  
─ sorry. I wanted to be honest with you . COL is not someone who is paid to people , things. I do not like to be sentimental. Just some of the things he likes to have with you in the long run , but realizes that when the time comes it is hard to part with them , so running away and not coming back. ─ said. The blonde felt the budding thorn in her heart that hurt incredibly . Her love lives , loves him, but if he really loved her ? The words spoken by Klaus in some way capture the sense of the existence of his brother , but really? ─ I know I can not let him go , but it would be best for you, for both of you.  
In silence, staring at the cracked ceiling of his apartment , invested in central Paris , in one of the old stones. He lay just on the double bed , zasłanym red blanket . Suddenly the silence broke his phone ringtone . He reluctantly got up and reached for him, then press the green phone , pressed it to his ear and waited for a response from the other side.  
─ I did not think that the cocoon at the other end of the world, Col. ─ heard his voice known . He sighed deeply.  
─ What do you want , Amatheo ? ─ drawled .  
─ Are you insane ? I missed you. Life in Mystic Falls is very boring. Especially since I spend time in the mansion , Klaus , and there must constantly wear off with the blonde bomb. ─ said sarcastically. She knew how to ask him a blow and exploited it at every step. He paused ─ Oh , I'm sorry . I forgot about your strange relationship with Forbes , but are you sure that you still feel what you feel for her? Because yesterday I came across a rather intimate moment between her and Klaus.  
─ I do not have any reason to believe you , Amatheo .  
─ No, I'm not saying that you need. But you yourself be convinced of this . ─ tone of her voice suddenly serious ─ Mi could not refuse , Col. Our agreement is still valid you , just like you can not leave without a word. I advise you to go back and finish what you started. I think that alone I have to take care of .  
─ Do not threaten me . ─ replied calmly. It would seem that it is not moved , but internally dying .  
─ So what will ? Can I count on you ? ─ nodded quietly and firmly rejected the handset . Phone hit the wall, then broke up into smithereens .  
He looked at her and smiled . Her face could also see glimmers of joy. They were talking about something and did not even notice when there was night . The girl felt sleepy .  
─ I go with you ? ─ Klaus asked solicitously , when he said that it will take Kol'a room . He was a bit disappointed that there has decided to share his bedroom, but fully understood that. She shook her head and reluctantly climbed the stairs. In the end she stopped . Only shared her door from the entrance to the locale of the former lover. She sighed deeply and tried to find in themselves the courage , which at the moment desperately needed . Carefully pulled the handle and crossed the threshold . What she found there it completely speechless . Rather, she found someone there . He looked at her with sad eyes .  
─ Hi . ─ heard . Hi there ! Marne honor ! After all . She was angry and surprised at the same time . What was he doing here ? Why now , when everything started to fall into place somehow ? Without a word, walked over to her ─ Collect your things. We're going on a little trip . ─ eyes widened .  
─ anywhere with you I'm not going . ─ replied firmly. Threw him a little off guard . For the first time in a long time she stood before him. He wanted to grab her in my arms and never let off , but I also knew that he could not show that he cares .

Flatly and firmly grabbed her forearm and tried to pull him , but he wrenched violently

─ What the hell are you doing? How dare you!

─ roared , looking at him balefully

─ You appear after three months , as if nothing had happened and you declare to me that I have somewhere to go with you ! Not a chance. You do not know how many of you have suffered !

I was looking for you, and you do not have deigned to let you know that you're alive , and now again look what? Soon disappear ? Without warning ? And you know what all this is the worst ?

That even for a moment stopped loving you and never lost hope.  
─ Come on, Caroline . ─ growled .  
─ Why should I stop? ─ screamed.  
─ Do you not love ! Do not you understand ?

It's all a plan to get back at Klaus ! I know I would like you to be safe , so you need to come with me . ─ lowered his tone when he saw the tears in her eyes.

This hurt both , but she ? She felt that someone tore it in half

─ Please , get ready . We spend some time together , so I do not want you to be mad at me , Caroline  
─ I'm not mad , I'm Kol. destroyed.

─ silent .

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

How could such a lie to her again ?

He hated himself for what he did , but he had no other choice

─ Nowhere you will not go.

Just back from whence you came .

─ whispered and left the room , slamming the door .  
Half the bottle contents within tens of minutes found their way to her stomach.

She felt an incredible relief , but still despair threw up her eyes.

She heard movement behind him , but did not want to rotate.

She was afraid of who would pay her a visit, but a moment later, someone sat down next to her.

She looked away and saw the worried face Klaus, who smiled slightly .  
- What brings you here ?

- Asked stammering

- should have to take care of his brother .

He came back and already begins to govern .

Idiot - she murmured. [ ... ] She got up from the chair , which fell to earth with a bang.

She swayed dangerously and tripped over one of his legs and it seemed that soon collides with the floor, but someone firmly upheld it .

[ ... ] Once again he smiled and turned around , with the intent to restore the house , but she grabbed his arm , whispering unintelligible to the same word.  
He stared at her wide-eyed .

Opposed , stupid. She could be killed by it . [ ... ]  
- I will not let you put it , Caroline .

I let you choose , or you are coming from Kol voluntarily , or I'll make you do it . - Heard . [ ... ]

- I can not lose you .  
She opened her eyes , then looked around the room.

She was in her room , which was almost empty

. Only now she felt very homesick .

She felt a great need to collapse into the ground , or even the disappearance of Mystic Falls and forgetting about it all.

She was very tired of the current situation.

Not only because in her life again appeared Kol , but also because she was afraid to admit that you may feel something for Klaus.

For Klaus ? The beast that force invaded the lives of her friends and utterly destroyed them ?

How would it testified about her?

The only thing that should feel for him was to be hatred , great , huge, nascent with all the wrongs they have caused .

But if she had to cheat yourself? Klaus also broke into her life , not necessarily with the intent to destroy it , and with the intention of her enchantment .

He wanted to show her how the world outside of this small town. Very reminded him of a young vampire girl he once met .

She was very confused , lonely and torn, but however strong, determined and full of strange kind of optimism , which indeed emanated .

I have always tried to be a good person , but is it enough , when on her way fate shoved two primary , who do not seem to be without any wines. Is that what they did could be called enjoying life ?

Or rather, depriving it of innocent people? Certainly feel something to both of them.

She sighed deeply , realizing his situation.

She cursed softly.

For this lying in wait for her original witch , ready to pounce on her at any time.

No one will be able to protect her , even Klaus .

Gen. never give up without a fight and always had a lot in store , usually something that nobody would have expected .

Reluctantly, she wore a yellow blouse and jeans , then headed for the dressing with the intention of subjugation of blond hair , unruly twining around her thin , pale face though .

She picked up the brush , but slightly jumped when she saw the reflection of a man looking in her carefully .

She turned in his direction.  
─ Could you do it more ?

─ asked .

Original stretched out his hand , which was holding the bag.  
─ I brought you a few things you asked for .

─ blonde picked up from the package and put it on bed.  
─ Thank you.

─ whispered .

At the moment she found silence , which was broken by Klaus .  
─ You know that you can no longer run and hide for ?

How long are you going to sleep in this house without telling her mother , baby?  
─ It's only been a week.

You can be calm .

Only until departure Kol .  
─ My brother has already reached the maximum level of shame, you have nothing to fear. I had a long talk with him

I decided that it will stay in my property .  
Again

─ manifests itself in your symptom samcy alpha .  
─ I am the alpha male , always and forever .

─ grinned , as she laughed , but he sobered

─ Maybe I passed only a week , Caroline , but time is running out to us .

We need to do at the end of a step .

You could not decide ,

I did it for you.

Already tonight, leaving the Kol .  
─ What?

─ snapped anywhere with him

I'm not going !

─ screamed.

He stared at her wide-eyed .

Opposed , stupid.

She could be killed by it .  
─ Do not let it put you , Caroline .

I let you choose , or you are coming from Kol voluntarily , or I'll make you do it .

─ heard .

She began to fidget nervously around the room , occasionally letting out a silent 'no' .

Suddenly he stopped and looked at him closely.  
─ Why is it so important to you ? It's my life , Klaus !  
─ Because you are important to me .

─ replied without hesitation, I can not lose you .

─ speechless .

She did not know what to say , stuck motionless , staring at the movements of his mouth that spoke those words .

Words that bounced off her.

Defended herself as best she could , but in the end she felt enormous grief.

Why ? She did not understand anything of what was going on , and the last thing he remembered , and she felt her lips were in contact with him.


	16. Chapter 16

He had so many questions , and the answers even less , but he knew one thing : Caroline Forbes lapped his skin and not just like , made , he began to feel that again .

How could he not feel ?

This girl is a being who looks at the world through rose-colored glasses.

He did not think he could , and now ?

Stuck with her in an intimate situation , and he is surprised by the turn of events .

When their lips met , a shiver of pleasure ran through him .

Wove his hands in blond curls vampire and pressed her tightly to each other, but after a moment he felt something like remorse.

But she loved his brother.

But what now has been forced on her .

He pulled away from her abruptly.

Caroline stuck motionless in shock.

She did not know what just happened .

He looked at her , and she for him.  
─ Why did you do that ? ─ asked sharply

.Emotions reached its zenith , and he for unknown reasons, fell into a rage .

Or maybe it was frustration ? The vampire stammered a few times , until finally she whispered almost silent words .  
─ I - and I - I ... I do not know . ─ heard .

Nervously paced the room

─ Klaus ... I'm sorry , this should not happen.

─ You're right.

It should not , but it came out of your initiative , so the blame falls on you, my dear.  
Somehow

─ especially against this not withheld !

─ screamed.  
─ You gave me no choice.

─ replied somewhat calmer tone than before

─ I think it 's time for me added , and after a moment he was gone .

She sighed deeply and reached for the phone. It showed on the display one missed call. Rolling his eyes , pressed the green phone and pressed the camera is ear , waiting for Damon receives .

Said the three signals .  
─ Come . We have the freshest information .

─ The case looks like Barbie .

You're out of the house Rosse . Forbes just name it after your father .

Your prapraprapragrandma , Eliane was a vampire .

Transformed his beloved , which turned out to be one of the family members Gen .

Equal to that with the fact that our pup may want to kill you, but guess what?

According to the law laid down by the House Mikaelson nobody has the right to raise their hands on the first-born heir hidden power dormant in blah blah blah.

I could not read . ─ brunet paused and smiled ironically

─ There is also mention of us already well known , moon stone, in which this power is concentrated .

who it is .

─ looked at him questioningly.

He rolled his eyes and was about to say something, but it was ahead of Bonnie .

She was in the room , looking at her friend .  
─ Eliane was also a witch , who speak black magic .

During the celebration of one of the rituals of stone has its separation into two parts.

In this way, there are two moonstones , white and black . White was a symbol of goodness and innocence , which Eliane had in it until she Lysander , and black symbolized her life with him and her soul.

Her magic was poisoned , Caroline .

Legend says that if time does not connect these two parts we all die.  
─ All ?  
─ The whole world will be consumed by the demons inside you, Caroline .

─ replied shakily. The blonde 's eyes widened and his mouth .

Say what?  
─ What are you talking about? ─ stammered .

Elena walked over to her and grabbed her firmly by the hand , showing the same support .  
─ You are the firstborn Eliana .

When her daughter was born, killed her and thus put a curse on the whole clan Rossea .

It says that any girl who will be born from the womb of your ancestors will be killed by the demons inherent in the body Eliana , but when he was on his deathbed , passed it on from generation to generation.

This line ends with you, Caroline .

You are the last stop on the road Eliana to destroy the whole world.  
The entrance door to the Salvatore mansion with impentem opened, and a moment later, Caroline breathed deeply of fresh air .

Brown ran right behind her .

The vampire tried to control my emotions , but I still could not believe what she heard .

Elena grabbed her forearm and whispered her name , but it broke free from its grip.  
─ Stop , Elena !

─ screamed. The girl shuddered

─ not even have the courage to kill a fly , and you tells me that in my hands the fate of the entire world? It's too much , Elena.

─ told calmer tone.

A friend smiled slightly.  
─ We still have time to think of everything , but right now we need to make sure that you will be safe.

─ hinted . Caroline looked at her quizzically , but facial expressions and behavior Elena gave her the answer.

She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply .  
─ Do not go anywhere with Kol

─ replied without hesitation I can not and do not want to .

Only had time to recover from it , and now again I have to pack it?  
─ You have no choice . Kol will do anything to protect you .

He had just finished one of his most recent paintings, he felt a presence in the room.

To his nostrils came the scent of her vanilla- peach perfume.

Reluctantly, he turned toward her.

She stood in the doorway and looked at him with sad eyes . What do you expect? I do not know, but his not beating heart began to beat . I

t was not very logical , but true.  
─ sorry whispered and took a step toward him , but stopped her hand movement.  
─ You have to stop at all stop , honey.

─ replied shortly . He turned off her.

He did not give complete apology.

What did she do? She stood rooted to the spot for no reason , having no idea what her next move should be .  
─ What if I want to ?  
─ You have nothing .

You were right .

It should not have happened , because it would be better to forget about it .

─ at the same time he was in front of her and whispered these words, looking into her eyes . And when she opened it , she was in her room , not knowing what had happened earlier.

She opened the door to the dressing room and the top shelf pulled out a travel bag , which a few minutes later packed pre-selected clothing and accessories.

Soon Kol was to appear on the threshold of her house , she had to stay with him in a hotel room, and he did not know for how long .

Why did she have to be in this situation?

This whole thing with Ms Eliana was almost unreal .

I put on jeans shorts on top of a crowded bag when she heard the doorbell . She held her breath and forced his legs to obey that led her into the hallway .

She pulled the handle . Ot he stood in the doorway and threw fleeting honor .

She opened the door wider , thus allowing him entrance to the center .

She closed it quietly and headed for the room.

He followed her. Without a word, he took a bag of her things, she wanted to bear alone , but it warned .

Do not won even a smile, she did not dare .

The silence made their way over six kilometers when they stopped in front of a long building with a large banner hanging on the roof with " Motel " .

She took a deep breath and got out of the car , allowing himself for a moment of respite . Original studied her , but when their eyes met automatically bent over her luggage.

They walked to the front desk .

On their view of a senior man lumbered lifted a plastic chair and smiled at the sight of them .  
─ Booking Mikaelson name . said Kol. vampire shudder .

The clerk leaned over a small notebook and sought out his data .

Again grinned .  
─ Double room.

You are the first young couple from some five years, which we host here hinted , letting the eye .

Caroline laughed to himself .  
─ We do not ... she said, but she could not finish because brunet interrupted her .  
─ There must be some mistake .

I booked two separate rooms.  
─ I'm sorry , boy , but I have everything saved and there is no mention of the two rooms .  
─ You could not find free space ?

Asked ─ thoroughly.  
─ I'm sorry, but we are fully booked .

It's still a good thing that stopped this book for you .

Tourists are attracted here now as mosquitoes to light.

─ said the gray-haired man .

She rolled her eyes and heard the quiet growl of anger of the original , when guided up the stairs to their room .

When I opened the door , Caroline third time during this day held her breath .

At the center of the room has a double bed, and next to him two bedside tables .

In addition, in the corner was the transition to a small bathroom, which instead of the bathtub was spacious shower .

She exhaled air , which did not escape the attention of the original , the reaction was similar .

She lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

She did not know what to do with myself . She rolled over on the right side .

From the bathroom just left Kol.

He was without a shirt .

She felt a shiver of pleasure flowing at his sculpted torso.

She remembers him as a regular on the lie , hug with him .. i suddenly overwhelmed her desire to sense it again , but she scolded herself and closed her eyes in order not to have to look at him.

A stream of sunlight fell directly on her face and prevented her from further sleeping .

She muttered something to herself and reluctantly got up from the bed.

They headed to the bathroom , she noticed that Kol'a not in the room .

She dropped the clothes in which she slept for a moment to feel the cold water running over her body .

Great feeling.

She had to calm down .

Being with her ex was not the best idea, but as said Elena , she had no choice .

She did not want for anything .

She stepped out of the shower , and then the toilet.

He sat by the window and silently stared at a point in the distance. She sat on the bed and looked at him.  
─ Are you going to just keep quiet all the time? ─ asked .

He looked at her surprised that she spoke first .  
─ it seems. ─ he said, and went back to the previous step .  
─ Kol. ..  
─ I understand you , Caroline .

After all what I did not want to have to deal with me , so let's stay with it. ─ said irritably .  
─ I did not say so .  
─ But did you mean it. ─ he added.

She got up from his seat and began to pace the room.  
─You are doing it again !

Are you trying to tell me something !

I do not, so stop turning everything against me ! ─ screamed.

He looked at her startled gaze.

He tried to keep his emotions in check , it was so hard to do.  
─ Because I need , Caroline .

─ stood in front of her I have to keep the version that you hate me .

I never forgive myself for what I did .

─ growled . He explained it something you already knew exactly

─ Nothing we did not already common.

─ silent. She also . It hurt . What? It hurt ?

She promised herself that the end of Kol and celebrates what it says ?

─ You know

I'd do anything for you to be safe .

Regardless of the circumstances.  
─ Yes , I know she said shortly just now do not believe it .

She left the room and leaned against the wall .

A sudden gust of wind her blond hair, it automatically ran her fingers .

She walked over to a metal railing and clenched her hands tightly on it .

Their room was at the end of the first floor in the east wing .

She looked around the environment within range of her vision.

This motel was definitely one of those roadside hotels where the massacres were happening typical of horror films.

No. It was just her imagination.

In fact, there were quite calmly .

The sky was a deep garnet hue , but lightened it a few lamps standing in small distances from each other .

All surrounded the hotel , creating a mysterious mood of horror .

Suddenly someone firmly clenched his hands on her mouth, making it impossible to call for help , thus pulled her behind.

She found herself in a dark room .

She could not see the perpetrator, she could only hear his uneven breath.

It definitely was a man , but could not feel his smell, or hear his heartbeat .

Someone sat her on a wooden chair , and after a while tightly clenched ties on her wrists .

She felt a lot of pain and burning. Verbena .

She might have guessed .

This one knew it and he knew what he knew she had weakness and exploit it well .

After a few seconds, the room lit up with a blinding light. She looked up and saw a man . He was not old , but not the youngest . After his one cheek scar ran , as if cut with a knife, but cut with a knife would look more tidy, even surgery. He had blue eyes, and hid in them something przyprawiło in her chills . He was medium height , very slim .

He leaned over her and looked at her closely.  
─ Caroline Rousseau . ─ bass said to himself.

She swallowed loudly saliva .

He heard it and smiled

─ Do not be afraid, Caroline . ─ stressed her name Nothing will happen to you .

I just want some information .  
─ What kind of information you want from the annual vampire ? ─ muttered .

He smiled even wider .  
─ We both know who you are really .

─ replied shortly So baby, where is the moonstone ?

─ asked . She had the impression that he was trying to sound like the most pleasant , but apparently he did not succeed , because again shivered.  
─ I do not know . ─ at the same time vervain soaked knife touched her arm and glided higher and higher. She screamed.

The pain was incredibly strong.

She was weak , too young to survive .  
─ I will not be twice asking the same questions. ─ he said loudly , his voice could sense a note of anger.  
─ You can go to hell . ─ snapped , and after a moment the silence in the room burst scream vampire , in which the body stuck two wooden pegs.

She opened her eyes .

At the mouth was tied with a rag soaked in vervain , as well as on the wrists .

No longer pay attention to the stinging and shooting pain in both places.

The only thing now thought is how lived his human life, and even the vampire .

It did not take long, but I could tell that it was full of ups and downs.

Relationship with Matt , Tyler , transformation into a vampire , all quarrels with her friends , her mother , the appearance of Klaus and Kol in her life.

It is this last aspect considered most .

Who really were for her they both ? Why at each of them felt different, and yet so alike ?

On the one hand there was a KOL - believed that he struck it out of your head , but still ... Something told her that this ... Kol Kol Kol Her And on the other , his brother , who tried to be with her at any time of its life.

Only now she knew how she felt Elena .

It was not a pleasant feeling ... She wanted to continue thinking , but she heard someone enter the room and close behind the iron door closes .

He walked up the stairs.

She had to be underground.

The man sat down on a chair right in front of her, and without further ado took out her legs one of the pins , making it at the pain.  
─ dangerous playing at capturing the firstborn .

─ mumbled barely audibly . The blond man frowned and smiled, revealing a row of snow-white teeth.  
─ I know exactly what I'm dealing with.

─ replied , wiping knife with blood on the scarf while watching her carefully ─ just doing the command.

Do not have injuries to me , please. ─ it sounded almost ridiculous. And so it received . She snorted a sarcastic laugh.  
─ What are you? ─ asked .  
─ troubles . ─ heard in reply.

Through the small window at the top of the wall to the room fell stream of sunlight on his back sunrise ─ promises to be a beautiful day , Caroline .

─ Ideal added to die , right? If you do not know where is the stone , do not I need you . ─ approached her in the hand holding the knife .

He clenched his fingers firmly on the handle and I wanted to swing to inflict the final blow blonde , already closed her eyes and waited for the verdict , when it was just the opposite . Someone stopped the man , when a woman's voice echoed .  
─ What are you doing ? I was not clear , when I said that to remain alive?

─ emerged from the darkness of the storm of red curls , and their owner could recognize without any problem .

She flashed a look of fury wolf ─ not expose my patience to the test, Hogan  
─ I'm tired perform your commands Gen.

Accept the fact that you do not find the other half of the moonstone .

Satisfaction one . ─ redhead snorted and precipitated the gun from his hand .

The knife fell a few steps away from him.  
─ One ? ─ Caroline interrupted their conversation his weak voice

─ Here you talking about? About the moonstone ? If you already have one part , what do you need another ?

Even if you connect them, then the power will be mine.  
─ It just so happens that it does not quite .

You see, my brother happened to be the first part of the stone.

And if you want to find a second I have to kill you, then the demons will have to find a new vessel , which is just Hogan .

Will know the position of the stone at a time when only inherit it .

I thought you'd be wise enough to tell him without having to murder , but I see that we have no choice .

Hogan . ─ nodded to his brother, who picked up the knife and moved toward her.

Suddenly the room was someone else.

The stranger threw the wolf , which fell against the wall and lost consciousness due to a very strong impact.

Astonished man waited for the appearance of a rival, but instead he opened his eyes widened at the sight of the attacker 's face .

Kol revealing fangs and looked at former friend.  
─ Hogan . I did not think that you're done as errand boy Gen.

─ said out loud , but he looked at his beloved , who was watching the whole situation with horror in his eyes.  
─ Kol ? What are you doing here ? ─ asked .  
─ It seems that you have something that belongs to me . Give a girl , and you will live .  
─ Over my dead body .

─ The man replied , and walked toward the primary , then struck the first blow .

Took place between them bloody, although aligned fight .

Before long, red-haired she-wolf raised from the ground and looked at the happening scene. She did not know what to do.

She reached for the knife lying on the ground and run brother to Caroline , swung , but an invisible force pressed it to the wall.

The same happened with Hogan .

Kol immediately found himself at the blonde and her freed . She hissed in pain. Everyone appeared to Esther .

She stood at the entrance to the stairs and siblings remained in the spell .  
─ Mother.

─ brunet whispered , but the woman scolded at him.  
─ We had an agreement , Gen. ─ directed his words to the redhead , who looked at her dismissively , despite tightening its magic on her neck

─ broke it, and you will be punished. ─ at the same time something happened.

Nobody saw it coming .

Hogan broke through the barrier under the witch and threw himself on a former friend , in order to look after a while as the original falls limply to the ground pin of the white oak inherent in his heart.

Esther Before she could react or Gen. nor her brother already was not with them

Caroline screamed and fell right next to his body.

He died in her lap , in her arms , feeling her smell , her closeness.

That's all I wanted in those last moments. Her . The girl sobbed .  
─ Kol, do not ask , do not leave me here , I need you , please do not ... ─ whispered , but he has not heard anything .

At any moment his body was set ablaze and turn to dust.

The vampire raised her head and looked at his mother, who seemed to be not moved the situation.  
─ Bring him back ! ─ screamed as loud as she could, as if Esther she could not hear.  
─ I can not, Caroline .

He should be dead a thousand years ago , and now , when I finally balance has been restored , I can not violate it again .

Witches did not allow.

This can have disastrous consequences. ─ tried to explain to her , but she did not listen .  
─ I do not care about the consequences! You have to bring him back , you know ? ─ again heard her scream. The witch hesitated.  
─ Any penalties will be imposed on you, Caroline .  
─ Do it !  
─ Sapientia invocaveris Elementum diam . Tres vires tribus eaque nunc celebratur . ─ the earth began to shake, but then everything went quiet and calmed down .

Kol body was still in the same position when he suddenly burst into flames.

Shriek broke the silence of despair blondes.

She screamed and sobbed at the same time .  
─ Please , no! I love him ! ─ cried , weeping .

At the same time the fire was extinguished , and the original opened his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Cheeks still flowed from her eyes .

She could not control , but when she saw how Kol opens his eyes and greedily grabs the air , as if for the first time in his life he breathed .

She pulled away from him so he could easily get up.

She smeared makeup, but it does not care about it at the moment.

He lived .

Witches obeyed her .

Original straightened up and looked bewildered looked at the blonde , blankly .

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly , sobbing .

He did not know what he had done.

He had no idea what happened, but it was not like before .

Something has changed .

Hesitantly, he put his hands on her waist and let her cry on his blue shirt .

He looked at his mother and exchanged glances with her .

Over the next hour they were back in the hotel room .

Caroline fell on the bed and fell asleep , which gave him the opportunity to talk to Esther .

They went outside.

He stood at the rail and tightly clenched his hands on them.

He wanted to destroy everything.

The woman took her place beside him.  
─ How are you, son? ─ asked solicitously .  
─ I feel that something is missing .

─ replied briefly and quickly , not taking his eyes from the moon hanging high in the sky .  
─ What do you mean ?  
─ The Witches took away my love for Caroline .

─ whispered At least I have that impression .

On what day did not feel annoyed when I see it .  
─ I told her that the consequences will be .

─ witch sighed , looking at his son

─ So besides you feel good ?  
─ No nausea, no hocus-pocus .

I feel great as ever. ─ woman smiled.  
─ The Witches decided that the punishment will receive the most precious thing to you both .

It was their decision , and even if we try , we will not be able to turn around, Kol.

─ she said quietly.

I do not know how to react Kol , but he looked at her disinterestedly

─you loved her very much , right?  
─ More than anything .

─ looked down again But that feeling has passed .

Caroline changed me .

It is good to be back in your skin .

─ he added. Neither he nor Esther did not realize that the vampire was not asleep , but listening to their entire conversation at the slightly open door.

Tears saturated into her eyes.

So it had to be this punishment ? Yes witches punish her ?

She lost Kol

. This time for good.

Which means that all this time when she thought of her playing , you really did it for her sake .

Lying, hiding , stay away .

Wiped the back of his hand running down her cheek a tear .

Taking a deep breath , catching the handle , went outside .

She took a firm pose and looked at the confused and startled the original .  
─ You should come to me with this !

─ cried It concerns me , Kol.

I lost you ! And you do not even care !

You got it somewhere . ─ she added. The boy looked at her and clenched fist , took a step toward her.  
─ Exactly , I do not care , because I will never be the same, Caroline ! Wake up . It happened because of you! If I did not have to protect you, none of this would have happened !  
─ How can you say that ? Because of me? That you had some incomprehensible systems of Gen!  
─ Are you really that stupid ? I'm not going with you on this squabble , Caroline .

I do not love you .

Deal with it .

Unless you lack sex.

I always thought that Klaus can not satisfy a woman , even if Tatia came running to me with her legs spread wide .

─ before he could finish this sentence blonde slapped slap him , then took his jacket out of the room and ran from the area of the motel.

She moved in vampire speed.

Wind was blowing hard her blond hair .

She was close to a bar , because she heard the laughter and conversation of men .

A few minutes later, she stood in front of a small wooden building , which was pub 24/7 .

Everything in her expoloted .

She wanted to unload to survive .

She was willing to do anything just to make the feeling of anger and anger disappeared . She heard the conversation just behind the building . Within a fraction of a second there is found .

Two men swapped glances and moved his gaze to the girl.  
─ lost? ─ one of them asked crappy voice.

The other laughed sarcastically.  
─ I do not think . ─ and it said they could speak, fangs bared and dug into the neck first .

Reveled in the deliquescent in her mouth rusty fluid.

Thicker of the men started to run , but it only made me have more fun with this .

Moments later, two bodies dried out at the drop of lying in the bushes , and the blonde hysterically tried to wipe off the blood stains from your shirts and face.

Only now she realized that it was coming Kol what darkest .

She stood in front of huge , beech doors with the intention of knocking , but hesitated .

What would he say when he saw her ? It did not look good.

Her face was smeared with blood , like a shirt and hands. Before my eyes was still terrified faces of the two men , who have fallen victim to the ill-fated evening.

The worst thing about all this is that the lost herself in the moment , surrendered to the desire and the even liked her .

She lifted her thin hand and was about to knock when the door opened wide .

Rebekah looked at her startled gaze.

She stepped away from the door allowing it to pass.

Still silent.

Only when the door slammed shut , she screamed , crying brother.

He appeared in the corridor less than a few seconds later.

His reaction was similar to the original , except that he was with her in a split second .  
- Are you okay? What happened ? - He asked , enveloping her in his arms .

Returned the hug and burst into tears.

Rebekah looked at the whole situation from the side, then you're gone.

Klaus took the girl to his room and allowed her to clean up .

He was waiting for her.

She came out of the bathroom dressed in the primary things that she brought them to her , much to her astonished .

She thanked and smiled sluggishly

She sat on a leather chair and looked at the man who sat opposite .  
- It all happened so fast.

- Began a desperate tone

- I killed two people, Klaus .

- Muttered with an audible fear in his voice.

Yes.

Apparently she was afraid of that

She was terrified that revealed her dark side of her nature.

So it should not be .

So far her animal blood and blood bags , but I never felt such a strong desire to kill, as this evening. Even now, she felt the familiar burning sensation in the throat , even when she thought about it , it happened several times that her fangs slid unceremoniously

- I was locked in some basement. And this man ... Hogan .

- At the mere mention of his facial scar was shivering .

The way her tortured , slowly and carefully.

Klaus sobered and stood up .

Nervously paced the room.

Growled loudly .  
- Do not be afraid . You're safe , baby. I will not hurt you to Hogan .

The sun appeared over the horizon , casting a shaded area on a streak of light .

There was a light breeze , which was amazing yellow leaves in motion .

Trees surround the residence Mikaelson seemed to be very dark , being in the semi- darkness , swaying to the rhythm of the wind.

Only one room in the whole house light was on .

The blonde sat by the fire , wrapped in a soft blanket with a warm drink .

The man sitting across from her , staring silently in tongues of fire dancing with each other in the fireplace.

The girl she looked at him and waited until he looks at her.

I do not have the courage to speak up , interrupt his musings .

In the end, the original caught her looks to him.

He smiled warmly.

At the same time the silence was broken signal messages on his phone .

The camera screen appeared one unclaimed message .

He opened it and he was amazed by it .

Caroline noticed.  
- What happened ? - Asked confused.

He looked at her sadly.  
- Kol left .

- He said , tucking the phone into your pocket

- My brother ran away again .  
- It's his choice, but it would be better for everyone.

- She replied flatly .

He looked at her closely. He did not think that this will be her answer.

She put her hand on his

–Thank you , Klaus .

I know that I can always count on you .

- She whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

hello blondie I invite you on a trip ,

I will not ask for permission Klaus because you have the right to decide about your life

This was the idea of Klaus btw and I'm can't stand Elena and her 'I can not decide who to choose , I love you both; blah blah

So o pack I 'll wait because I know it will take a long time , well with Klaus good alcohol

-The waiting will be good

- Trip very willingly, but with you ugh

- I love you too blondie

-Packed so fast , the whole room is in those suitcases

-Damon if it falls from her head one hair , I wll kill you

- Klaus , change the disc

- be quiet guys

-You heard blondie calm down

-Where are we going ? she asked Damon

-To a place that every young vampire should visit at least once.

-To New York.

-The city that never sleeps .

-You dragged me all the way to New York , I felt nostalgic ?

- because you were feeling nostalgic?

- No. I dragged you to New York

-because in a matter of 3 days you managed to piss off

everyone in Mystic Falls.

-A little more difficult to do in a city of millions.

- I was hungry.

- You were reckless.

-Emotionless, there's a difference.

-Look. All that matters is that when I lived here

-I fed like crazy and had a blast

-and went undetected for years.

-So we're just here to have fun?

- What's the catch?

- There's no catch.

-Look. You wanted out, I got you out.

-You wanted to feed,I brought you to a city-sized

-all-you-can-eat buffet.

-That's the beauty of New York.

-There's so much life that a little death goes unnoticed.

-Come on. Let's go get some lunch.

-Wait. What do you mean you took her to New York?

-And that tone is the reason I didn't pick up the phone

-the first 20 times you called.

-Where is she now?

-Out exploring.

Maybe she's eating a hot dog or..Vendor.

-So I take it your search

for Katherine is off.

-Relax, man.

This little joy ride is actually a cure hunt.

-That vampire that Katherine sent after Hayley is a friend of mine.

-He lived in the city.

-Will gets vampires fake identities,

-and I'm sure that Katherine's one of his clients.

-And Caroline's ok with

this little field trip?

-Just yesterday, she was living the vampire high life.

-She doesn't want the cure, she jut want to serch Kol

-That's why I didn't tell her.

-Damon, if she finds out you're still looking for it,she'll bolt.

-I'm aware of that, Stefan.

-What I'm hoping is shes gonna be so wasted,so she forget about Kol

-on booze and blood

that she won't even think about it.

-Don't underestimate her.

-I can handle her.

Trust me.

-why she have to love Kol, Klaus is better or _Rebekah_ 2 barbies that will be hot

-I don't Damon but she love him

-Just be a good brother and keep Mystic Falls afloat for me

-and let me do my thing.

-You've got an immortal named Silas to deal with, remember?

-Looks about right.

-I was promised hedonism.

-Well, it's early.

-Hedonism isn't a big fan of the sunlight.

-Or soap.

-Easy, Judgy.

-Give it a couple of hours.

-This place will be crawling with more punked-out nihilists

-than you can eat in a decade, trust me.

-How do you know?

-Because I spent most of the seventies here.

-The factory was too clean,

-CBGB's was too high-profile,

-but Billy's...Billy's was

-the underground of the underground.

-Man: 1, 2, 3, 4!

-There you go

-Two for one,Rock 'n' roll.

-I've gotten from you, Billy boy.

-Is that the same client?

-She's a runner.

-Some vampires need more identities than others.

-Man: Hey! Watch what you're doing!

-What the hell?

-Hey. Be discrete.

-I kill people and give you their I.D.S,

-you let me feed in your club.

-Discretion was never part of the deal.

-Damon.

- Lexi?

- You're gonna feed on him right here?

-You're getting sloppy, Damon.

-You got lexied?

-Following a lead without me?

-Poor form, Damon.

-I have to say I'm a little hurt, Damon.

-I thought we made a good team.

-Not without its fireworks,

-but what classic pairing isn't?

-Wait. What the hell are you talking about?

-Damon's following a lead to the cure.

-I'm following him.

-Notice your name never came up.

-You're doing what?

-How does it feel to be wrong all the time?

-I brought Caroline here to feed.

-I mean, Mystic Falls isn't exactly

-vamp Xanadu right now.

-Right.

-So you drove 7 hours to New York City?

-Yes, and as I was explaining to Caroline

-before we were so rudely interrupted,

-that my history in this city has

-a particular resonance to her current situation.

-When I had my humanity off.

-Lexi: That explains it.

- Your switch is flipped.

- Ugh. Would you mind?

-I can't even hear my prey your constant babbling.

-You're not even covering your tracks.

-We heard about you back

in Mystic Falls.

-So Stefan sent you.

-Hmm. I thought we were on the off part of our endless on-again, off-again,

-eternity-of-misery cycle.

-Lucky for you he cared just enough to send me.

-So why'd you flip it?

-What traumatic event was too much for Damon Salvatore to handle?

-"Leave it to beaver."

-The fifties bored me.

-Well, it's the seventies now, and keeping it off is gonna get you caught and killed.

-And I'll chance it.

-I won't.

-I promised Stefan...

-Look, you and Stefan have a thing.

-He falls off the wagon, you pick him up.

-He's redeemed, you get your

-Florence nightingale jollies, ok?

-But that's not me.

-I'm not him.

-I don't want or need you.

-Too bad because you got me.

-Rebekah: Wow.

-She sounds dreadful.

-She had a mother Teresa complex

-So let me guess.

-After many dark nights with Lexi,she convinced you to turn your emotions back on,

and that's exactly what you

plan to do with me to stop looking Kol and get more control

-You read the last page of a book first, too?

-I'm gonna get a drink, many drinks.

-So you really buy all this?

-Not one bit.

-I know he's after the cure.

-I'm not stupid.

-Well, let's not say things we don't mean.

-Damon is like a dog with a bone.

-Stefan, too.

-They won't give up until they find the cure

-So I guess I'm gonna have to find it first.

-You're playing him.

-No. He's playing me.

-I'm just returning the favor.

-Is this allowed?

-What would Lexi say?

-Lexi thought the only way I would

-turn my emotions back on was if I started

-enjoying my life again.

-Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts, too.

-No. Wrong decade.

-Lexi was not allowed to feed with Stefan.

-I didn't have that problem,

-and neither do you.

-Hey!

-I'm hungry.

-Pick.

-Don't scream.

-Your turn.

-Ugh. Packrat.

-Thanks, will.

-Is it just you?

-This place wasn't easy to find.

-Figured you wouldn't want to draw attention.

-Looks like Damon gave us the slip.

-Good. Hopefully he'll find whatever he's looking for,

-and then I can take it.

-And what if you can't?

-I mean, he is stronger than you.

-You know, I could help you.

-You want the cure off the table,

-I want to take it.

-We could work together.

-Work together?

-Don't you hate me?

-I hated the moral, self-righteous version of you,

-but this one's not so bad.

-Do you remember what

-it's like to be human...

-weak, fragile?

-Why would you want to go back to that?

-Because someday,I want a family' of my own.

-And that's exactly why I don't want your help.

-The best part of having no emotions

-is that I can think rationally.

-I'll do whatever it takes to get this done.

-You're the opposite, a pile of neuroses and insecurities

-What are you trying to find?

-Will had a repeat customer,

_5'7" brunette._

-Said she was a runner.

-Katherine.

-Turns out I was helping her run from me.

-Ironic.

-Problem is I'm pretty sure

-that his filing system goes by birthdate,

-but I can't for the life of me remember Katherine's.

-June 5, 1473.

-And that, brother, is why you are the better boyfriend.

-Well, will you look at that?

-It's all her former addresses,including a couple from the last two months.

-I mean, they're mostly P.O. boxes,

-but, hey, it narrows the search.

-Well, you're welcome.

-So you headed back now?

-No. Tomorrow morning.

-Got to keep up the ruse

-Couldn't hear Stefan over the runaways 2.0.

-Let me guess.

-He's worried.

-Jealous mainly.

-He's having acid flashbacks

-of me and Lexi in the seventies in New York.

-I'll tell you about it over a drink.

- Come on.

-Damon, voice-over: Lexi stuck with me for months,

-partying with me, showing me a good time,

-but late every night, she'd torture me

-in the worst way possible.

-Tell me about her.

-No.

-What did she look like,

-what did she sound like?

-Tell me everything You remember about her.

-Every night.

-And that's my cue.

-You have a nice fight.

-Try not to break anything.

-Every night.

-Every night, we get wasted,

-and the second I bottom out,

-you have to bring up Katherine.

-Because you loved her,

-and love is the most powerful emotion.

-If I can just get you to remember how you felt about her...

-I don't want to remember.

-I mean, why do you care so much?

-Do you remember how we first met?

-It was 1864.

-Stefan had just killed you father,

-made you turn into a vampire,

-and he was killing his way through Mystic Falls.

-You hated him.

-Rightfully so,

-but before you left,you asked me to help him

-because no matter what happened,

-he was still your brother,

-and you cared about him.

-Now you need help, and he cares about you.

-We both do.

-Let me help you.

-Tell me about Katherine.

-Talking about Katherine's not gonna help me.

-Why not?

-Because she's not the person I care about.

- You and Lexi?

-Here on the bar?

-On the bar, on the stage,on the roof.

-It was a very long night.

-Yeeh.

-Where you going?

-To the roof.

-I could do this, you know?

-The Lexi method.

-Hang with you, party with you.

-It wouldn't be the worst way to turn to stop looking Kol and get more controle

-I thought you hated controle.

-I do. Maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to...

-Spend more time with you.

-I've never done it on a rooftop before.

-You're not missing much.

-You don't have to take the high road, Damon.

-I want this.

-You want this.

-What?

-Looking for that?

-You really think that was gonna work,

-the sex, the temptation, the booze?

-What, are you kidding me?

-I invented that trick.

-Damon: Good luck!

-Spent all night reinforcing it.

-Your control isn't back on, is it?

-Never was.

-So this was all just...a joke!

-It was a big, fat lie.

-Best part of it is, you believed it.

-You thought I was a like Stefan,

-a wounded little bird that you could nurse back to health,

-but he's a victim.

-I choose to be this way.

-Aah!

-Enjoy the day.

-I hear it's gonna be a scorcher.

-So you pretended to have feelings for her

-just to get her off your back?

-I was willing to do whatever it took.

-Sound familiar?

-Aw. I hurt your feelings.

-Not my feelings. I'm looking out for you

-So you're saying that you felt bad for Lexi?

-She became a walking, talking reminder

-of all the awful things I'd done.

-I managed to avoid her for decades,

-and then she just shows up in Mystic Falls

-to wish my baby bro Happy Birthday,

-and boom...rush of memories, rush of guilt.

-So you kill her?

-Out of sight, out of mind.

-Every day that you're like this

-is the day that you might do the one thing

-that you can't take back.

-Here's what I don't get.

-You spent 6 months trying to

get her to fall in love with you

-just so that you could hurt her.

-You were spiteful, malicious, borderline evil,

-and you say that you had your emotions turned off,

-but those all sound like emotions to me.

-Maybe they were. Maybe hatred was

-the first one I got back.

-That way,we get the normal you and Elena back

-without all the ugly stages in between.

-She will not taking the cure, Damon.

-Yes, she are, even if I have to break her neck

-I can'timagine you and lexi

" Jealous ? " Damon sked as he turned away from her , marching towards his decanter .

She found herself foolishly Help Us Help the swivel of his hips and her feet moved forward across the threshold and right where she had promised herself she'd never go .

And Damon , of course , took advantage of it.

He was at her back in a flash .

His hands groped her body and his mouth kissed along her neck , sending fire through her veins .

The books in her hands crashed to the ground as Caroline lost the ability to think , react ... to anything but focus on how good it felt .

He knew all her spots and he took advantage of them , Causing a weakness in her legs

Which he supported by Strengthening his hold on her .

She could feel him through his low rise jeans .

"Are you jealous because I have my lips against her neck , like this ?

He whispered as he placed a hot , open- mouthed kiss right where her pulse used to beat.

"Are you jealous because I touch her like this ? "

He squeezed her breast over her shirt and Caroline released a throaty moan .

" Or are you jealous because you walked away and I have not lost my touch ? "

And with his final question he released her , nearly sending her face first towards the hardwood floor.

She corrected herself dry before an action could occur and looked up in time to see Damon standing in front of her .

Her chest was heaving at the lack of release he so conveniently built her up to .

Caroline's eyes darkened with desire .

She wanted him . Her body called to him . But she had chosen Kol, he hurt her but she love him and all of this was so , so wrong .

But why the hell did it have to feel so right ?

"I'm not jealous ," she breathed when she finally had the competence that formulate words. "Because , you see , you have lost your touch

Guess the vampire version of me is not affected by your charm . "

Damon's face lightened as he took her in . Her body was clearly from affected by his assault yet somehow she had the boldness to roll That lie off her tongue .

A part of her just felt the need to still keep him from knowing the effect he had on her even if it was more than a little obvious.

He reached over and took a sip of his drink , giving Caroline a moment to fix it herself before chuckling to himself .

"So , I've lost my touch ? Interesting .

Because if I'm not mistaken your knees nearly gave out when I kissed your neck .

Now , tell me , Caroline ... Is That common for a newborn ? It's been a while . Enlighten me . "

Caroline glared at him . "Stop it , Damon . "

"Well, Caroline He marched towards her .

"For once , give me some honesty . I think I deserve it . "

"You're drunk . "

" And you're scared ! "

" He hurt you , he never come back '

She looked up and met his fiery gaze . He was inches apart from her .

They move forward and her lips would be touching his, her hands could roam the planes of his chest , and her body could find the relief it desperately needed .

But for some reason her morals kept stopping her from finding it .

The morals That Reminded her moving forward That would be one step towards a betrayal of Kol . Yet , having him this close , drinking him in, clouded up her mind to the point where it could not differentiate towards right and wrong .

Fuck morals .

She moved forward , wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her mouth against his . He accepted greedily , letting his tumbler crash to the ground and pulling her legs around his waist . Damon flashed them to the ground and her back met the mattress

All thoughts of the rug disappeared as his hands slid down her body , across the flatness of her tummy and underneath her elastic yoga pants .

As he kissed down her neck , along her collarbone , and to the valley between her breasts ,Caroline found herself talking nonsense in order that rein in the array of thoughts jumbling around her head .

He pulled down her pants and pushed aside her underwear , letting his tongue probing meet the velvet flesh between her thighs .

Caroline moaned , arching her back and tugging at her own hair with frantic hands .

It was haven having him there, sucking her clit and curling his long fingers inside her .

" You were saying, " he mumbled .

She frantically pulled him towards her as she felt her body tensing , coiling it prepare for that ever -sweet bliss .

Her tongue swirled with his , tasting herself amidst the bourbon .

She pulled of his shirt before Damon pulled away and chuckled against her lips . " Oh , no , Caroline, I plan on finishing my dessert . "

He paused and smiled . " Hmm ... Dessert ... That gives me an idea . "

Suddenly , Damon pulled her tight to him as he flashed them to mattress and laid her nearly naked body atop.

He sat at her feet and pulled her towards him sex , eager to finish what he started .

Caroline hesitated briefly before all she could focus on was his ministrations tongues against her most sensitive area .

She brought her hands down to Damon's hair and tugged at his raven strands as he used his tongue to bring her to the edge .

Her hips rocked in unison with his tongue strokes as she felt

That tightening deep in her underbelly .

Breathy gasps escaped her as his hands groped her thighs and ass , pulling her closer to him .

When It All Became too much and she Began to push him away he only held tighter and forced her spiraling into oblivion with his name on her lips .

He liked her clean, sending spasms up her body before kissing her one last time and dragging her lazy body towards him .

Damon kissed along her chest as he massaged her ass .

Caroline 's head lolled forward and licked and sucked his neck Causing Damon is moan and fidget underneath her .

With her hips once again grinding against his jean clad body , she found her own way of torture as her lips and tongue met every inch of skin on his neck delectable .

"God , I need to be inside you ," Damon moaned , Caroline causing a freeze .

She slowly pulled back and met his eyes , tucking a strand of hair behind her ear .

The thought of having sex with Damon was reason enough to pause .

Everything until now had gone in an amazing blur That Caused her to push reason and sense aside and focus on how it made her feel.

But this , this was something else entirely .

This was the final act and once they had sex there was no turning back .

Could she really do this ?

" What's wrong ? " Damon asked , already seeing the debate brewing behind her chocolate orbs .

"Nothing ," Caroline mumbled as her hands rubbed soothing patterns on his arms .

He hesitated a moment before leaning forward and saying, "You're still a good person . "

Caroline let out a halting laugh . " Yeah , and you're a bad influence . "

" That's not exactly a new development ," he joked .

His hand reached forward and gripped her chin , the pad of his thumb rubbing against her lips kiss- swollen . "I'm not doing anything unless you ask for it , Caroline.

You did not do anything .

I kissed you, I buried my fingers inside you , I went down on you- "

Damon mumbled against her now bare stomach as he lifted up her tank top .

Now it was his turn to laugh .

Without a reply , he pulled down her pants and pushed aside her underwear , letting his tongue probing meet the velvet flesh between her thighs .

Caroline moaned , arching her back and tugging at her own hair with frantic hands .

It was haven having him there, sucking her clit and curling his long fingers inside her .

" I do not need a play-by -play ," Caroline blushed .

"You know what I mean . "

She nodded . " But I let you .

And it was me who leaned forward and kissed you after you backed off .

" I can take the blame , Caroline . "

Her eyes widened .

This was so very like him .

Taking all the burden on himself so That She did not have to feel guilty for wanting what she wanted . Damon was more than happy to take that guilt onto himself to save her the pain .

With a shake of her head , she removed herself from his lap and walked over towards the mattress, burying her face in her hands .

She felt the cushion shift and knew he was beside her .

Damon stayed silent as he waited for her to work out her feelings .

"I want you ," she mumbled into her hands before breaking away and meeting his eyes .

She wordlessly flashed on top of him and ripped off his jeans before looking at him .

More firmly she stated , " Screw the Consequences .

I want you , Damon .

At his slow , creeping smile she reached between them and grabbed hold of him , positioning him at her entrance . Keeping her gaze on his , she slowly eased down enveloping him within her folds .

It was indescribable , the feeling of finally being one.

She moved against him as he kissed and groped her with exploratory hands .

He kneaded her breast , stroked her bundle of nerves , and pushed her closer to him with each thrust of Their hips . The feeling of him moving inside her only triple play and beyond her need for him , made her more feral , more greedy , more everything for him .

He flipped them over and pushed deeper and deeper inside her .

She flipped her body around and let him take her bent over the very table he had pleasured her with that exquisite mouth of his, Causing Damon praises mutter about her ass as he watched himself disappear inside her .

Then when they're bodies could take it no longer ,

Damon sat down upon the mattress and let her take charge, letting her hips guide them towards a mutual end .

He felt her tightening around him and whispered orders of harder , faster until they came together , years of foreplay finding release from Their bodies in one last thrust .

" That was ... " Caroline breathed against his shoulder .

"Better than I ever imagined, " Damon finished .

She nipped along his jaw with blunt teeth . "Thank God we waited until I was more durable . My human body would've never been able to handle that. "

Damon pushed back her hair and gave her slow , languid kiss . " I would've been gentle . "

Caroline's face scrunched up in amusement . " That would not be us . "

"No , no it would not . "

" We never hold back . "

Caroline: Morning, Damon.

- Where are you?

-The better question would be where are we going?

-Sorry, Damon. I think I broke your radio.

-You're in my car?!

-Heh. We weren't gonna take the bus.

-I wish this could have gone differently.

-I really do,but we'll give Katherine your best.

-Damon, what did you do?

-Let's just say it involves a 5'7" blondies

-Please don't tell me this is going where I think it is.

-Wrong fantasy, brother,

-unless you're into betrayal and snapped necks.

-The lead I had on Katherine Caroline stole.

-If you're searching for the words to tell me how badly I screwed up,

-save your breath.

_next_

_-Elijah _

_-New Orleans _

_-werewolf pregnancy_


	19. Chapter 19

Caroline: Morning, Damon.

- Where are you?

-The better question would be where are we going?

-Sorry, Damon. I think I broke your radio.

-You're in my car?!

-Heh. We weren't gonna take the bus.

-I wish this could have gone differently.

-I really do,but we'll give Katherine your best.

-Damon, what did you do?

-Let's just say it involves a 5'7" blondies

-Please don't tell me this is going where I think it is.

-Wrong fantasy, brother,

-unless you're into betrayal and snapped necks.

-The lead I had on Katherine Elena stole.

-If you're searching for the words to tell me how badly I screwed up,

-save your breath.

-You want the cure off the table.

-I want to take it.

-We can work together.

-Why are we stopping?

-We've searched 3 cities in the last 24 hours.

-I'm sick of top 40 radio, and I smell like leather.

-and that's my fault?

-You are the one who stole the list of Katherine's possible whereabouts.

-Did you ever think that Damon had bad information?

-Have I mentioned I can't stand the sound of your voice?

-Too bad.

-We're not done.

-Get in.

-Next town.

-In a minute.

-I'm hungry.

-We're not here for a pub crawl, Caroline

-I want the cure. Katherine has it.

-We don't stop until we find her.

-I said, in a minute.

-Do you know Katherine

yes

-Conniving little bitch compelled the whole town.

-I think we just found Katherine.

-So how do you know?

-How do I know who?

-Katherine?

-Small town. Everybody knows everybody.

-So everyone here knows Katherine.

-I'm sorry. I don't know who you're talking about.

-She compelled people to forget all about her unless she was talking to them herself.

-Clever girl.

-How long have you known her?

-Uh, it's been a while.

-I can't remember.

-Where do she live? Where do she work?

-I don't know.

-Who do she spend time with?

-Do she have any friends?

-Well, you said we could all be friends with her as long as we kept her secret.

-What secret?

-I don't know.

-If they so much as even scratch the paint on my car.

-Why don't you just be grateful sheriff Forbes was able to track down the car after you let them, uh...

-You know, steal it from you.

-Remind me to send her some mini-muffins.

-Do we really need 10 gallons of gas or are you making me just lug this around as punishment?

-Well, they ditched your car after it ran out of fuel.

-We got to fill it up.

-We got a hundred miles before we get to Willoughby.

-Yeah, well, I don't remember that name from the list of places that I got in New York.

-Oh, the list.

-You mean the list they stole from right under your nose after you let your guard down?

-They'll be there.

Sheriff Forbes tracked down the car they stole after yours.

- Screw the muffins.

-I'll get her champagne

-If Caroline is wherever it may be.

-Willoughby.

-They'll be there.

-Let's just hope we get to them before they get to the cure.

-Ooh, silver lining.

-If Rebekah takes the cure, then she's mortal.

-And then we can just kill her right then and there.

-Ooh, dark cloud.

-Elena stays a vampire forever.

-Look, why don't you just table the revenge fantasies for now and just keep your eye on the prize?

-Find Katherine, get the cure, get out before you get your neck snapped again.

-Believe me, I learned my lesson.

-Elena without humanity is a stone cold bitch.

-And I won't trust her until we get the old Elena back.

-Look at that.

-We're finally on the same page about something.

-Look at that.

-Hey, excuse me. Um...

-Did I get any mail today?

-Are you feeling ok, Ms. Pierce

-Yeah. I'm-I'm fine.

-Um, thanks.

-She was here two minutes ago.

-That means that she can't be that far.

-How about you check inside?

-I'll look in the parking lot.

-Ok.

-I'm impressed.

-I never thought you would find me here.

-Oh, well.

-It's a beautiful place to die.

-I couldn't agree more.

-You've chosen a beautiful place to die.

-Where's the cure?

-"I'm here to avenge my annoying little brother" speech?

-People die.

-We move on.

-After turning off our humanity switch.

-So sad for the boys, though.

-Their special snowflake of human frailty...

-Gone.

-Well, if we're gonna be a while,

-I'm gonna go grab some menus.

-You're not going anywhere.

-I forgot how charming you were.

-I'm surprised you remember me at all, seeing as though you were so bus wedging yourself between my brothers.

-Oh, my god.

-What happened?

-I'm fine, Jolene.

-You didn't see anything.

-Every minute you two waste with your yapping is another minute we give Stefan and Damon to find us.

-Where's the cure?

-I'm sorry.

-I'm on vervain.

-Oh, I get to torture it out of you.

-Fun.

-Why do you two want it anyway?

-The question is, why do you want it?

-Let me guess.

-To kill Niklaus.

-I've spent the last 500 years running from your big brother.

-I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of him.

-But since it can be used against him,

-I'm sure he's just itching to get his hands on it.

-I give him the cure, he gives me my freedom.

-Ohh, you poor victim.

-Where's the part of your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?

-I have no reason to screw you over.

-I know you don't believe me, but it is the truth.

-People change.

-I'm not the girl you think I am.

-I don't have it on me.

-I didn't think you did, but I'm sure there's something in that that can help us find it.

-Who's Em?

-A friend.

-It says here you're meeting at 2:00.

-I guess I'll just have to meet Em myself.

-Something's not right.

-Katherine Pierce does not hole up in hickstown, p-a.

-Well, this is definitely the car they stole.

-We're in the right place

-Points to them for their choice of vehicles.

-So let me ask you something.

-What happens when we find Caroline?

-How do we get her back to Mystic Falls?

-I mean, she's not exactly gonna go quietly.

-And she has an original vampire as her bodyguard.

-We do whatever we have to do.

-I don't care if we have to throw Rebekah under a school bus and wrap Caroline in a burlap sack.

-We do whatever we have to do.

-I'm serious.

-I am, too. I don't care what Caroline wants right now.

-She's this close to going off the rails for good

-And that ain't happening.

-She's a pain enough as it is.

-So what happened to the guy who thought Caroline should embrace being a vampire, let the chips fall where they may.

-The guy got his neck snapped in New York.

-and this guy is royally pissed off.

-This will never work, you know?

-You two are pathetic.

-You two are pathetic.

-Oh, perfect.

-Just the right level of contempt and hidden insecurity.

-Almost there.

-Something's missing.

-Your shoes.

-I want your shoes.

-Come on, Em.

-You know, it's funny.

-I've always been a little envious of the legend that is Katherine Pierce, the way you could wrap a man around your little finger, the way Elijah betrayed Klaus for you, the way the Salvatore brothers stumbled head over heels for you.

-And yet here we are all these years later in a town that you've had to compel into liking you.

-I'm sorry.

- I shouldn't laugh.

-It's really more sad than funny.

-You know you can't split the cure with Elena, right?

-She doesn't want to.

-Oh, no? But you do.

-You want to take it.

-Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde?

-I want a normal life again

-You mean you want a do-over.

-Well, guess what.

-You can't have it.

-The cure will only take away your immortality.

-Everything else you hate about yourself, you'll still wake up with that in the morning.

-And you won't even be able to compel yourself a friend.

-Ladies, playing nice?

-There goes the neighborhood.

-I see you got Katherine already.

-You're losing your touch, evil one.

-Where's Caroline?

-Caroline

-Elijah.

-You're a little late, aren't you?

-I just want to meet Caroline Forbes, girl who my brothers love

-Do you know where I find Kol?

-This is an interesting little towny ou've chosen to settle down in.

-So do you have it with you?

-Do I have what?

-The cure.

-It's in a safe place.

-Why don't I go and get it

-And then I'll bring it back?

-Where's Katherine, Caroline?

-So let me get this straight,

-I tell you where Caroline is,you shove the cure down her throat, and then I end up in a box, right?

-I don't think so.

-What about you over there, smiley?

-Do you know where she is?

-I can give you a hint.

-Start by looking at the town morgue.

-She's probably dead.

-She went to meet up with a friend of mine.

-You may know him

-An original brother.

-Impeccable taste.

-Elijah?

-Elijah's here?

-Well, you sort of have to question

-Elijah's impeccable taste

-If he's friends with you.

-Oh, when I say friend,

-I mean "Friend."

-It probably took him about 10 seconds to realize that i'm not comeing at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest.

-All right.

-Where are they?

-Rebekah, you do realize if something should happen to Caroline, you have no chance of finding the cure, right?

-Fine.

-They were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park.

-I'll go talk to Elijah.

-You deal with Elijah.

-Katherine will take us to the cure.

-No, she won't.

-The cure's my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus.

-You're gonna broker a deal with Klaus?

-No.

-She's gonna get Elijah to broker a deal for her.

-That's why you need your little friend, isn't it?

-Some things never change, Katherine.

-Nope.

-Fine.

-Move.

-You have to follow me.

Katerina?

Hello, Elijah?

-Where is Katherine?

- Where's Caroline?

- Safe.

-How long she remains so depends upon you.

-Well, I guess the same goes for Katherine.

-Katherine can take care of herself against the two of you.

-Oh. You mean the three of us 'cause little sister decided to join team good guys for the time being.

-Put her on the phone.

-Oh, she's not here right now.

-I left her with Damon and Katherine.

-Tell me where they are.

Relax.

-No one's gonna get hurt as long as Katherine hands over the cure.

-Do you understand how much my sister despises Katherine?

-I assure you, Rebekah will end her

-the moment she ceases to be of use.

-Well, just tell me where you are, and we can talk this through.

-You listen to me very carefully, Stefan.

-If anything whatsoever happens to Katherine,

-I will descend upon Caroline.

-You're both idiots.

-Excuse me.

-Ugh. What happened to you, Elijah?

-I mean, I thought you were supposed to be a man of honor.

-And yet you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time?

-Well, I suppose this man of honor always shared a connection with Katherine.

-She contacted me when she learned about the cure.

-We thought we could be of mutual use to one another.

-"Of mutual use"?

-Please.

-You fell for her trap just like every other one of those idiots.

-You underestimate me, Caroline.

-I know who she is.

-I know what she's done.

-And you think she's changed?

-She's playing you.

-She lied to you, Elijah.

-She didn't lie to me about your transformation.

-You're not just a vampire, though, are you?

-There's something else.

-You...you're not yourself.

-Elena brother's dead.

-Kol left me with Klaus

-Your girlfriend killed Jeremy.

-You didn't know?

-Of course you didn't.

-She lied.

-I hate to say I told you so, but...

Duh!

-No sudden moves.

-No tricks either.

No katherine-ing.

-A quilt and a fish aquarium.

-Who the hell are you?

-A very old lady with dreadful taste.

-It's gone.

-The cure, it was in the safe, but it's not there.

-Not falling for it.

-Where is it, Katherine?

-I swear it was in the safe.

What, just like Elijah's really your boyfriend

-And this is really your life?

-And for all we know, this isn't even your house.

-It doesn't look like the katherine I know.

-Maybe you don't know Katherine at all.

-Did it every occur to you that you have no idea

-Did it every occur to you that you're not that deep?

-This whole small-town girl thing, we know it's an act.

-Where is the cure?

-Whoa, whoa.

-Hang on.

-We need her alive.

-The cure's not here.

-You check upstairs.

-I'll check down.

-I got this.

-So if I was a paranoid, distrustful sociopath, where would I keep my most prized possession?

-This should be fun.

-Because I'd want it to be close, but not on me.

-Accessible but not obvious.

-I'd want to keep it safe, but not so safe that it'd be too difficult to grab and run.

-Well, that is a fancy little treasure chest

-In a tank with no fish.

-I think I'm gonna have to check that out.

-Vervain water.

-Looks like we have a winner.

-Give it to me or you're dead.

-You're gonna kill me anyway.

-So what's more important to you, huh?

-Killing me or getting the cure?

-Look, Rebekah...

-Don't even think about it.

-Let's just talk about this,like the two rational vampires that we are.

- Rebekah?

- Oh, give it a rest.

-Me taking this cure is the best thing that'll ever happen to you.

-Don't do anything stupid.

-Admit it.

-You don't want human Elena running back to Stefan, you want Caroline whilst you're left out in the cold again.

-Go on, Damon.

-Tell me why you want

-Elena to have the cure

-That's what I thought.

-No!

-Did you even try to stop her?

-You forgot the part where

-I was bobbing for boxes in vervain water.

-All you had to do was stall her, Damon.

-Sorry.

-It's Rebekah.

-I didn't have a pony to distract her, Stefan.

-You let her take it, didn't you?

-You were never on my side.

-Now Elena will be a vampire for the rest of her life just like you wanted.

-I know what it feels like to lose a brother.

-I'm sorry for your pain. I...

-I only hope that you can find your way back to yourself someday.

-Just like you hope Katherine will find her way back?

-You still think that innocent girl you saved from Klaus ages ago is in there somewhere.

-I'd like to think so, yes.

-She's not.

-She's a monster now, Elijah.

-The sweet peasant girl you fell in love with way back when is dead.

-And she's not coming back.

-I'm not a fool, Caroline.

-Of course this has occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this Katherine facade? You boys are all the same.

-Damon and Stefan still think that the girl they love is still in here somewhere, too.

-You can't blame them for having hope, Caroline.

-It'd be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours.

-"Your compassion is a gift, Caroline."

-"Carry it with you always and forever."

-I remember reading that in a letter once.

-Well, the writer sounds positively gifted.

-I'm sure he meant what he wrote.

-I'm sure he did.

-And it felt good to watch that letter burn along with Elena old life and along with Jeremy's body.

-Sorry.

-I got held up.

-How do you feel?

-I I feel good. I... I feel great,I feel alive.

-Slight problem with being alive

-I can kill you now.

-I'm still a vampire.

-The cure didn't work

-It worked just like she wanted it to.

-The cure was a fake.

-It must have been a concentrated shot of vervain or something.

-Katherine.

-Oh, come on.

-She could use a nap.

-It must be exhausting trying to be me.

-You killed Jeremy Gilbert.

-Yes, Elijah.

-I killed Jeremy Gilbert.

-A bombshell, I'm sure.

-She just couldn't wait to drop on you.

-Ironic, since she supposedly doesn't care about anything.

-I care.

-Do you honestly feel nothing for this girl, a girl fated to live the same life that you've endured?

-And now you've just taken away the last of her family, just as yours was taken away from you.

-Uh, why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it?

-Jeremy was collateral damage.

-I was doing what I needed to do to survive.

-Is that what I am, too?

-A means of survival.

-Don't let sweet little

-Caroline get to you.

-She hates me beacouse I kill her.

-She wants you to turn against me and convince you that

-I can't be trusted.

-I asked you a question.

-No.

-Of course you're not a means of survival.

-You looked out for me when I had no one.

-You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will.

-I love you.

-Elijah.

-You don't believe me.

-I want to.

-It's my disease.

-I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when at every turn, you give me reason to doubt you?

-I don't know you.

-I don't know that I ever will.

-Wait.

-You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus.

-I can't make a deal without you.

-Good-bye, Katherine.

-Katherine, hey.

-What brings you by at this hour?

-I came to retrieve my package.

-Oh. Of course.

-Like I said,your secret would be safe here.

-Hey, um... all the secrecy.

-Can I ask, what is it?

-It's my freedom.

-Wait.

-What do you want?

-To tell you that you're right.

-I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive

-I'm starting to believe my own lies.

-I don't even remember who I was when we first met.

-And I want to find out.

- You have the cure.

- Yeah.

-And I can shove this down Klaus's throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it...

-I'd lose you.

-And I don't want that to happen.

-How do I know this isn't another lie?

-Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man.

-Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you.

-And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too.

-I need you to trust me.

-I want you to trust me...

-Just like I'm trusting you.

-You don't owe me anything.

-I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here.

-You and Katherine

-And I thought you were the smart brother.

-You don't have a smart brother.

-It turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you.

-Why don't you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?

-And what could you possibly want with the cure?

-I want to be human again.

-How do you know that being human isthe answer you're looking for?

-I mean, it's nothing but a romantic grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah.

-You're probably right.

-But I don't care.

-I want to live a simple life as a normal person.

-And when it ends, it ends.

-We've had 20 lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn't that enough?

-I just don't understand.

-I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden?

-Always and forever.

-I mean, those words are as important to me today as they ever were.

-You will always be my brother.

-And I will never stop loving you.

-But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I choose, not the way you and Nik want me to.

-Please

-Please just give me the cure.

-What do you want, Nik?

-An update on our search for the elusive cure.

-Let's just say that things have gotten complicated.

-In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications?

-Here complication speaking.

-Big brother.

-At last you join the fray.

-Somebody had to take charge.

-And now that I have,

-I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to New Orleans.

-With a long list of demands, I assume.

-Not that long.

-Come home, brother.

-We'll settle this like family.

-I let Rebekah take the cure.

-I thought for secound

-I mean, literallyjust a secondbif Rebekah takes this, then all my problems go away.

-And I couldn't think of one good reason to give it to Elena.

-And then Rebekah took it.

-And I realized how badly I screwed up.

-So what's your point, Damon?

-My point is, I'm sorry, ok?

-I had a moment of weakness, Stefan.

-It's my thing.

-It's like you and I falling for the same girl.

-It's our thing

-Was our thing.

-Look, we've been making the same mistakes for 150 years.

-We can judge Katherine all we want,but we keep repeating our own history just like she is.

-Nothing ever changes.

-It has to stop, Damon.

-What are you talking about?

-I'm done.

-I can't keep reliving my life like this.

-I owe Elena her shot at being normal again.

-Once we give her the cure,

-I'm getting her out of my life and I'm getting a life of my own.

-Okay.

-Okay, let's just...get the cure and then we'll talk about you riding off into the sunset all by you lonesome.

-You still want to get the cure.

-Even if that means you might lose her.

-It's a chance I'm willing to take, Stefan.

-Guess all we have to do is convince her.

-Sit anywhere you like.

-You all right?

-What's up with the silent treatment.

-You are the one that text us, wanted to meet up.

-You know I don't want the cure.

-You need to know that I never will and I'm done talking about it. So...

-Will you accept that?

-And let me be who I am or not.

-And you two really

need to accept it.

-Cause if you don't,there will be consequences.

-Listen, I was in the exact same situation that Elena are in right now.

-My emotions were off, I wasn't me.

-And you and Elena refuse to accept that.

-You didn't give up on me.

-You didn't stop until you and Elena pull me back.

-Let me just top that up for you.

-Thanks.

-Like I said, consequences.

-That's one body you are responsible for.

-If you keep trying to fix me, there'll be a second, a twentieth, and a hundred.

-It's your choice.

-Still want to riding off into the sunset?

-Suddenly car stopped

-Do you want find Kol?

-We going to Mystic Falls and New Orleans, he will be there

-Do you want go with us?

-With pleasure Elijha

-But in New Orleans it's Hayley, be nice to her she change a lot

-Werewolf bitch is in New Orleans? She snapped my neck, sleep with my boyfriend, how I can bee nice to here?

-Please Caroline be nice to her

-Ok Elijha i try to not kill her, okey? I just want to find a Kol

-Okey

-New Orleans here we go

-Yeah

_next werewolf pregnancy,__Henrik will be alive,____Galen_ Vaughn is alive too he will be one of true friend of Caroline:)  



	20. Chapter 20

-So what has it been, 8, 9 days?

-About 8 or 9 days.

-I don't know.

-I lost count.

-We lost count of the consecutive days

-In which Elena Gilbert has not killed anyone.

-I'd say that's progress, brother.

-So, what are we gonna do,just throw the football around for another 150 years till Elena gets her humanity back?

-Because I'm cool with that.

-She doesn't want the cure.

-She's gonna start killing people if she knows we're still trying to get it for her.

-All right.

-We could always, uh, make her want it.

-Yeah.

-How are you gonna make an emotionless vampire want anything?

-Get her to flip her humanity switch.

-So, what are we gonna do?

-Pull a Lexi, bombard her with emotions till one of them sticks?

-Yeah, and if that doesn't work, then we go to plan "B"... lock her up and keep her sidelined until you and I figure out a plan "C."

-And what happens when she gets slammed with every emotion she's repressed since Jeremy died?

-Well, then you, my friend, will be right by her side ready to help her through it.

-Right, because you don't want to keep reliving history.

-And when this is all over, you're just gonna get out of her life.

-Bingo.

-All right. How do you want to do this?

-Elijah, being human means a fresh start.

-I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters.

-Well, that was poetic.

-Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please.

-Silas can appear as anyone.

-He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying.

-He will torment me until I give him the cure.

-And in doing so, he will break down the wall to the other side.

-So it doesn't trap him there when he dies.

-He wants to reunite with his lost soul mate.

-You, of all lovesick fools, should applaud his devotion.

-He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died.

-Including our dear brothers Henrik and Finn.

-We'll have our family back.

-Please! You hated Finn,you kept Finn in a box for most of his life.

-Elijah, please.

-Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reasonfor putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus.

-I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness.

-Tell me you're joking.

-Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture.

-I've made my decision.

-When you're sick and dying and you beg for my blood,

-I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me.

-Where's the cure?

-Rebekah, it's no secret that you are impulsive, emotional,and at times morally questionable.

-Prove to me this isn't just another one of your whims,that you know precisely what you are giving up here.

-Fine. Anything.

-I want you to live a day as a human.

-This day.

-No vampire privileges...no strength,no compulsion, no nothing.

-If you succeed and still believe this is what you want...

-The cure is yours.

-You're gonna fail.

-You should be locking yourself inside all day,not shopping for prom.

-Name me a more human experience than senior prom.

-Death.

-Why should I listen to you?

-You don't even have your humanity.

-You realize you won't even be able to compel yourself a date, right?

-Yes, and last time I checked,you're living in my house because I'm the only one that can tolerate you, so you don't have to be so rude.

-Then I'm going to come with you.

-Yeah.

-I'll keep an eye on you and make sure that you pass Elijah's test.

-As soon as you down the cure, it'll be gone for good.

-And no one will be able to use it on me.

-Yeah.

-Matt and I are gonna have the sexiest date there.

-You know what? I love friend prom.

-And it's exactly what prom should be...friends and memories,the three of us are gonna have the night of our lives.

-Hey, Bonnie.

-Heard you got your mind wiped.

-That sucks.

-Pretty dress, Caroline.

I know.

-You helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends, before you tried to kill me.

-I thought it looked familiar.

-Can you press this for me?

-I'll pick it up later.

-Bonnie.

-I don't need a babysitter

-Really?

-Because the last time I saw you, you snapped a waitress' spine.

-It got you to stop your search for the cure, didn't it?

-Yup.

-We're just here to make sure you hold up your end of the deal.

-Don't eat the prom queen.

-May I?

-No.

-Wow.

-Would you look at that?

-Aw. Beautiful dress.

-Thank you.

-I stole it.

-Klaus?

-Klaus!

-Kla...

-Hello.

-Did you not hear me?

-Of course I heard you, Caroline.

-I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you.

-I'm in no mood for company.

-Well, I'm sorry that you're having personal issues, but I have a real crisis on my hands.

-Elena stole my prom dress.

-I went to pick it up,and the tailor said that somebody else already did.

-And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember.

-Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply.

-She was compelled.

-It is not funny.

-I know, I know.

-Then stop laughing.

-Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me.

-Surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities.

-But I don't want just another dress.

-I want to look hot, like princess grace of Monaco hot

-So...

-Could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal caliber?

-Where's the disco ball?

-Caroline's been working on this for a while.

-It's a, uh, photo yearbook of the senior class.

-Isn't that photo from first day of freshman year?

-My mom took that when she dropped us off at school.

-I'm gonna get a seizure if I keep staring at these screens

-Why do I feel like we're at a practice run of Caroline's wedding?

-Because I think we are.

-You are underage.

-You're overage, and honestly, it's kind of creepy.

-Oh, come on.

-What bad-ass senior is complete without a prom date that's slightly too old for high school?

-Please don't refer to yourself as my date.

-Oh, I'm sorry.

-Your boyfriend.

-Something I said?

-I'm not doing this.

-You're not gonna deny that I'm your boyfriend, now, are you?

-What are you doing?

-Trying to stir some feelings in me?

-Ironic, since you, my sire, are the one who had me turn them off.

-Yeah, well, hindsight is almost a bigger bitch than you.

-You're nothing to me, Damon.

-Really? Then why tell me you're in love with me?

-Why tell me it's the most real thing you've ever felt in your life?

-I told you I loved you because I was sired to you,and now that I'm not, I know that none of it was real, think that it was,

-I mean, maybe you're the one who needs help with your emotions,not me.

-Uh-oh friend patrol.

-Hey I know we haven't really talked since...

-Everything, but I just...

-I want to say that I miss you.

-Me, too, and we want to help you.

-What are you gonna do...get me a job at the grill?

-I don't want you to look back and realize you missed out on the best part of senior year.

-Spare me, Matt.

-If you had the choice, you would have turned your emotions off the second that Vicki died.

-Hey, you shut it off because all you could feel were the horrible things happening to you.

-You still have friends who love you.

-I thought you were going to bring Jeremy back,but it turned out you were just a brainwashed crazy person, so technically, you're a walking reminder of all the horrible things that have happened to me.

-Caroline's right.

-Elena's gone.

-Is this real?

-Does it matter?

-May I have this dance?

-Let go of me or I will bite you.

-Oh, come on.

-I'm the one that hates to dance, remember?

-Yeah, and now

-I finally see why.

-Hmm.

-So are you and Bonnie, like, a thing?

-We're not a thing.

-We're friends.

-So who are you here with?

-No one.

-Go on.

-I know what you're thinking...why didn't I just compel myself a date?

-You know, actually I was thinking,

-I wonder if Bonnie wants ice.

-Oh ,could I ask you a question?

-Why? Apparently you already seem to know everything I'm thinking, so...

-Do you think that I would make a good human?

-I think that "good" is a hard word to live up to.

-I've never seen you do anything remotely good,so...

-Honestly, no, I don't.

-I'm sorry.

-So you're just here to help Rebekah get the cure, right,

-You feel nothing?

-I feel nothing.

-I don't believe you.

-I don't care.

-So you don't remember what it used to feel like when we would dance?

-When my hand would touch your waist?

-Nope

-When our fingers would touch?

-Nothing.

-And this?

-What heart?

-So how do I look

-Are you kidding me? You look like a backstabbing bi...the dress is beautiful, and it brings out your eyes.

-Thanks. I thought

-I'd do it a favor.

-Caroline, why don't you come dance with me?

-I know you said to kill her with kindness,but can't I just kill her?

-I see you found a dress.

-It's from Klaus.

-Mmm.

-Don't ask.

-You know you have him wrapped around your little finger, right?

-I know, but still I love Kol

-Are you making any progress with the dress thief?

-I don't know.

-I think it's affecting me a lot more than it's affecting her.

-What do you mean?

-Every time I tell myself that I'm moving on, there's this part of me that just can't seem to shake her.

-That's normal, Stefan.

-You guys were in love.

-That doesn't go away just because you declare that you're moving on.

-Then how does anyone ever seem to move on?

-I don't know.

-I think that someday,you'll meet someone new,and you'll fall madly in love.

-And you'll have moved on without even realizing it.

-Rebekah wins prom queen.

-Remember that time you tortured me until I told you how to find the cure?

-You ruined my relationship with Stefan and then you trapped us with a werewolf?

-Yes. So?

-So you're not a good person.

-You're not gonna win this cure by being yourself.

-So just stand there and refrain from talking, ok?

-Our baby sister.

-Once she's human...

-It'll make no difference to her.

-Take it.

-Why would you give me this?

-We are immortal apart from the stake.

-Now that it's yours,

-you have nothing to fear.

-Silas will continue to torment me.

-Well, you've survived endless torments throughout the centuries.

-You'll shake this.

-And if you can't,you outrun him.

-Yes, it's that simple.

-Without the cure, what makes you think

-I'll spare your beloved Katerina?

-Or have you figured out, you're simply another spider in her web?

-You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her.

-As your family, as your only living brother,

-I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity

-to feel, to care.

-To love.

-I gave you that opportunity.

-And you sided against me.

-So if I run,it will be to chase her.

-And as your only living brother,

-I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness.

-It is such a hollow little life that you lead,

-This prom sucks.

-This is our last dance together, and it's awful.

-This is not how I wanted to remember this night.

-Damon give ger a bottle

-Thank you.

-Will you dance with me?

-Okey

-Why you left me, and steal my car?

-This night means nothing sorry

-Uh where did our love go blondie

-Disappeared, like Kol, sorry

-I forgive you, but he is not worth you, you know where to find me

-Thanks for everything

-Well, if anyone asks, I'll be at the after-party this year's prom king and queen.

-You look beatifull in this dress Caroline

-Thank you for everthing

-Sorry for that my brotherchickened, he don't deserve you

-So you do deserve me ?

-No, no one deserve you

-Thank you Klaus but I go to New Orleans find him, do you want go with us? It was your town I heard

-I'm sorry but I stay in here

-Okey understand

-Why you love him, he left you

-Yes but I can't stop love him maybe I'm masochist I can't lose him again.

-Sorry Klaus, she hug him, kiss in cheek and go

-I Look, one of us should take her home.

-What? No, she's safer here in public around all these people.

-There's no way Silas can make everyone see the same thing all at once.

-Ok, in the meantime,how do we look out for a guy that can appear as anyone?

-All right.

-Your prom king and queen are...

-Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett.

-Bonnie bloody

-Bennett. Of course.

-Everyone's so worried about Silas,but there's an obvious solution to all of this.

-He needs Bonnie.

- He can't do the spell without her

-So if you can't kill Silas,kill his witch.

-I can't kill anyone.

-I'm supposed to be human.

-Maybe you can't, but I can.

-Congratulations, Bonnie.

-What do you want?

-For you to stop being a problem.

-Bonnie.

-Something's happening to me.

-Ok, just relax.

-No, I got to get out of here.

-What's going on?

-Remember when I told you to make Rebekah prom queen?

-No!

-You should have listened.

-April, April, come on.

-Please wake up.

-April, come on!

-Please wake up.

-Matt, why did you call... oh, my God.

-Rebekah, can you feed her your blood?

-Can't we just call 911 or something?

-She's dying.

-Please help her.

-I can't , If I heal her with my vampire blood,

-Elijah won't give me the cure and I won't get to be human.

-How is this even a choice right now?

-You want to be human?

-Prove it - be good.

-Do the right thing and save her life.

-Bonnie...

-You're killing her.

-I know what I'm doing.

-That's the magic talking.

-This is your best fried.

-Damn it, Bonnie.

-Bonnie...

-Please.

-You ok?

-No, I'm not ok.

-I almost died.

-The shell of my best friend almost killed me.

-None of this is ok.

-I got you.

-Ok.

-Hey whoa.

-Plan "B."

-Thank you for saving her.

-Elena was right.

-I should have just stayed home.

-No one has to know what you did.

-I won't tell anyone.

-You'd really do that for me?

-I would.

-And maybe I was a little harsh earlier.

-You wouldn't make the worst human.

-Are you offering me a job as a bus boy?

-You know, I'd look cute in an apron.

-We'll see.

-I should probably get April home.

-Ok.

-Try to stand up.

-Dear sweet April young.

-Now, there's a girl with a future.

-She was dying,and I acted with human decency.

-You can't get more human than that.

-Actually, you can.

-You can stand by as poor April takes her final breath.

-You can ask, "why does this always happen to innocent people?"

-"Where do the spirits go?"

-"Was there anything I could have done?"

-That is what it means to be human, sister.

-You give humanity too much credit.

-Are you gonna tell Elijah?

-No,No,You are.

-You're home.

-And how did our cinderella fare?

-I won't lie, there were complications.

-You'll tell him that you cheated,that you failed, that you don't deserve the cure.

-But I passed your test with flying colors.

-If this is what you truly want...

-It's yours.

-Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?

-Because your happiness comes at the expense of my sanity,because I refuse to entertain yet another one of your whims,because you are bored and you're looking for a reason to matter.

-Thankfully I don't have to waste any more breath fighting you on the subject.

-What does that mean?

-Nik, what does that mean?

-I guess it's time that I turned into a pumpkin.

-Thank you, Elijah.

-Rebekah?

-Elijah, I think Nik's up to something.

-Where did you go?

-I'm still at the prom.

-Look, don't do anything with the cure until I see you.

-Something's not right.

-Elijah? Hello?

-Elijah, do not take your eyes off that cure.

-I think it might be a little late for that.

-She maybe not feel nothing but she's gonna feel that in the morning.

-So what's the plan?

-When Bonnie was whaling on her tonight,

-I could see it in her eyes.

-Elena thought she was gonna die.

-She was scared.

-Fear.

-Last time I checked, one of those pesky human emotions.

-So plan "C"...

-Make her life a living hell.

-You care to talk about our other problem?

-You know, the one that can be anyone anywhere at anytime.

-Klaus, I hear Elijah has refused you the cure and in return, you have refused me my freedom.

-Shame on you both.

-But while you boys sort out your problems,

-I have one last thing to offer you.

-I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you.

-Hunt her down.

-What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns.

-It's been a fun five centuries, Klaus,but I've worn down too many good heels running from you.

Love and hate, Katerina.

-Caroline unforunetly I'm going to New Orleans with us.


	21. Chapter 21

-I remember when you starved me down there for 3 days.  
-I would've wept at your feet for an orange peel.  
-Look, she's not gonna beg for blood.  
-Begging means desperation

-Emotion.  
-She's still in no-humanity zone.  
-How hungry does she have to be before we can torture some feelings back into her?  
-A lot hungrier than she is now,apparently.  
-So, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?  
-Maybe I can provide a little excitement.  
-Katherine.  
-The one and only.  
-Sort of.  
-So, when's the welcome home party?  
-Wow,look who went and got bold.  
-Last time I checked, Klaus was plotting your eternal demise.  
-Well,it doesn't matter anymore,because Klaus is gone.  
-Wait. What do you mean he's gone?  
-Let's just say that werewolf girl Hayley turned out to be just the thing we needed to get Klaus out of our lives for good.  
-Third time in here this week.  
-I'm obsessed with The Gumbo,Jane-Anne.  
-The old ladies in the ninth ward say my sister Sophie bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish.  
-I asked around the quarter about my family.  
- And?  
- Nothing. Zero.  
-Can't find a single person who remembers them.  
-Because, Hayley, people like you were run out of here years ago.  
-What do you mean, people like me?  
-In the Bayou,they call the werewolves  
-Roux-Ga-Roux.  
-You head out there,you'll find what you're looking for.  
-Be careful.  
-It's the last place you'd ever want to go.  
-Please.  
-What if I'm wrong about her?  
-That's the beauty of you.  
-You're never wrong.  
-She's the only way we're gonna get to Klaus.  
-Can we get someone else to do the spell?  
-Who? Half the witches don't believe you.  
-The other half are too scared.  
-Because they know we're gonna get caught, Jane-Anne.  
-We don't have any other option.  
-Now go.  
-You know what you need to do.  
-What the... uhh!  
-Are you kidding me?  
-Hey, I'm looking for a town service.  
-Aah!  
-_Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans,a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost and the dead stick around and play._  
-New Orleans?  
-What the hell is Klaus doing there?  
-Evidently, there are witches conspiring against him.  
-So, knowing our brother,this was a mission to silence and slaughter.  
-Well, the French quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with.  
-You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?  
-Rebekah, in the name of our family,you might try to dial down your glee.  
-What family?  
-We are 4 distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline.  
-I for one hope they've found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot.  
-Good afternoon.  
-Time for one more?  
-I have nothing to you oh, now, that's not very amiable, is it?  
-You don't even know me.  
-I know what you are.  
-Half-vampire, half-beast.  
-You're the hybrid.  
-I'm the original hybrid, actually,but that's a long story for another time.  
-Where are you and Caroline going?  
-To find out who's making a move against our brother,and then...  
-I'll either stop them,or I'll help them,depending on my mood.

-I'm looking for someone.  
-A witch.  
-Perhaps you might be able to help me find her.  
-Jane-Anne Deveraux.  
-Sorry, I don't know well, now, that's a fib, isn't it?  
-Now, you see... I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs.  
-So, enough with the fabrications.  
-I've quite a temper.  
-Witches don't talk outta school in the quarter.  
-The vampire won't allow it.  
-Those are the rules.  
-I don't break Marcel's rules.  
-Marcel's rules?  
-Where do you suppose  
-I might find Marcel?  
-Thank you.  
-Klaus.  
-Marcel.  
-Must be 100 years since that nasty business with your papa.  
-Has it been that long?  
-Way I recall it,he ran you out of town.  
-Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake.  
-And yet how fortunate you managed to survive.  
-My father, I'm afraid,  
-I recently incinerated to dust.  
-Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town,  
-if I had a heads-up...  
-What, Marcel?  
-What would you have done?  
-I'd have thrown you a damn parade.  
-Ha ha!  
-Niklaus Mikaelson.  
-My mentor, my savior, my sire.  
-Let's get you a drink.  
- It is good to see you.  
- It's good to be home.  
-Although please tell me the current state of bourbon street is not your doing.  
-Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise, we'd all go hungry.  
-I see your friends are daywalkers.  
-Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies.  
-Just the inner circle, though.  
-The family.  
-Tell me.  
-How did youn find a witch willing to make daylight rings?  
-I got the witches here wrapped around my finger.  
-Is that so?  
-I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux.  
- Has some business with me.  
- Looking for Jane-Anne?  
-Then you probably goughta come with me.  
-Ha ha! Showtime!  
-How's the family?  
-Those who live hate me more than ever.  
-Forget them.  
-If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, huh?  
-You taught me that.  
-And what's mine is yours, as always.  
-Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff.  
-They're hardly subtle, are they?  
-It's the quarter.  
-Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby.  
-Jane-Anne Deveraux.  
-Give it up for Jane-Anne.  
-Come on.  
-Jane-Anne Deveraux,you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth and enforced by me.  
-Was that convincing? I studied law back in the fifties.  
-It's all I know.  
-Seriously, J, tick tock.  
-I didn't do anything.  
-That's a lie.  
-You know it, I know it,and you hate that I know it.  
-It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move.  
-That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught.  
-So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh?  
-You tell me what magic you're brewing.  
-Hey, I am, after all,a merciful man.  
-Rot in hell, monster.  
-I'll tell you what.  
-I'll give you one more chance.  
-Or not.  
-What was that?

-Hey. Come walk with me.  
-Witches aren't allowed to do magic here.  
-She broke the rules.  
-I told you I wanted to talk to her.  
-Hey, I'm sorry.  
-I got caught up in the show.  
-Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town.  
-I have to show them that they don't.  
-I never waste an opportunity for a show of force.

-Another lesson that  
-I learned from you.  
-And besides, anything that you could've gotten out of her,  
-I can find out for you, and I will.  
-I promise.  
-Well, whatever it was,doesn't matter anymore, does it?  
-Good. Then let's eat,because all that spilled blood makes me hungry.  
-Hey. Thierry, isn't it?  
-Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?  
- You're Klaus.  
- I am.  
-And you're upset Sophie, isn't it?  
-I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann.  
-Did you enjoy the show?  
-It was a little melodramatic for my tastes.  
-What did your sister want with me?  
-Why did Marcel kill her?  
-I see you brought friends.  
-They're not with me.  
-They're with Marcel.  
-That's all that matters.  
-I know you built this town,but this is his town now.  
-He killed my sister because she broke the rules.  
-So, I talk to you in front of him, I'm next.  
-Are you two gentlemen following me?  
-Marcel said we're your guides.  
-Oh, he did, did he?  
-He did.  
-Well, then, let me be exceedingly clear about something.  
-If either of you following me again,you'll do so without the benefit of a spine.  
-Sorry for the wait.  
-If you're here for the gumbo,  
-I'm about to break your heart.  
-We just ran out.  
-Your oldest scotch for my two friends here, love.  
-Marcel wants to know what I'm up to,he can ask me himself.  
- The doors work, you know.  
- You doing magic?  
-I'm praying to my dead sister.  
-Go ahead.  
-Pay your respects.  
-Don't make this a thing, Sophie.  
-The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne.  
-Marcel wants to know why.  
-Oh, that sounds like witch business.  
-I'd say ask her yourself, but  
-I guess you can't seeing as how Marcel killed her.  
-I'm Elijah, and this is Caroline  
-You've heard of me?  
-Yes.  
-So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?  
-Where's Marcel?  
-Who the hell's asking?  
-I assume you're joking.  
-I only answer to Marcel.  
-Well, then, in that case,perhaps you'll answer to this.  
-You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire?  
-Well, as you can see,  
-I'm half-werewolf,so I'm gonna ask you one more time!  
-Where is Marcel?  
-H-hey.  
-I'm right here.  
-I'm right here.  
-Easy, now.  
-Diego's just looking out for me.  
-Nobody harms my guys.  
-Those are the rules.  
-I don't care about your rules, Marcel.  
-I don't need chaperones.  
-Why are you having me followed?  
-Come here.  
-I get it, huh? Show of force.  
-You made your point.  
-Let it go, friend.  
-For me.  
-Fine,why don't you show me what you've done with the place,while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in my town.  
-Follow me.  
-Look at that skyline.  
-That there, that's progress.  
-More hotels, more tourists,more fresh blood.  
-And the humans?  
-I taught them to look the other way.  
-And what of the witches?  
-In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with,and now they live in fear.  
-How do you know when they're using magic?  
-Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve, something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town.  
-Hmm. Is that a fact?  
-Might be.  
Or maybe I'm just bluffing.  
-You take vervain?  
-Burns like a bitch.  
-But I figure I should limit the number of things  
-I'm vulnerable to.  
-Don't be mad about that chaperone thing.  
-I told my guys to look out for you,that's all.  
-That's what we do here...  
-Look out for each other.  
-Mmmmm.  
-New blood.

-The bartender,walking alone at night.  
-She's either brave or dumb.  
-Let's see. Brave, I let her live,dumb, she's dessert.  
-You know, it's not safe here alone.  
-You know, I have a black belt in karate.  
-Evening, Elijah and sweet Caroline  
-Niklaus.  
-What an entirely unwelcome surprise.  
-And what an entirely unsurprising welcome.  
-Come with us.  
-I'm not going anywhere.  
-Not until I find out who's conspiring against me.  
-I believe I just found that out for you.  
-What are we doing here?  
-Want to know what the witches have in store for you?  
-Follow me.  
-Sophie Deveraux.  
-What is this?  
-He's all yours.  
Proceed.  
-You know you're famous in this town?  
-Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus.  
-We know Marcel was nothing but an orphaned street rat until you made him what he is.  
-And now he's out of control.  
-He does what he wants.  
-He kills who he wants.  
-I'm gonna stop him...  
-And you're gonna help me.  
- This is why you brought me here.  
- Hear her out.  
-I don't need to hear her out.  
-I assure you, love,there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even 30 more seconds of my time.  
- Elijah, what madness is this?  
- Klaus...  
-You need to listen to them.

-werewolf bitch what are you doing in here?

-Caroline you say you, will be nice  
-You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fuele done-night stand...  
-No offense, sweetheart...  
-Means a thing to me.

-You sleep with this bitch, what?!

-Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town,but as keepers of the balance,we still know when nature has cooked up something new.  
-For example, I have a special gift,  
of sensing when a girl is pregnant.  
-What?

-I know.  
-It's impossible.  
- What are you saying?  
- Niklaus...  
-The girl is carrying your child.  
-No.  
-It's impossible.  
- Vampires cannot procreate.  
- But werewolves can.  
-Magic made you a vampire,but you were born a werewolf.  
-You're the original hybrid,the first of your kind,and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes.  
-You've been with someone else.  
-Admit it!  
-Hey. I spent days held captive in a freakin' alligator bayor because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby.  
-Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?  
-My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy.  
-Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice,the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us.  
-If you don't help us take down Marcel,so help me,Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress.  
-Wait, what?

-Enough of this,if you want Marcel dead, he's dead.  
-I'll do it myself.  
-No. We can't.  
-Not yet.  
-We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules.  
-How dare you command me?  
-Threaten me with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses?  
-I won't hear any more lies.  
-Niklaus.  
-Listen.  
-Kill her and the baby.  
-What do I care?  
-Niklaus  
- it's a trick, Elijah.  
-No, brother.  
-It's a gift.  
-Yt's your chance.  
-It's our chance.  
-To what?  
-To start over.  
-Take back everything we lost.  
-Everything that was taken from us.  
-Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us.  
-Our family was ruined,we were ruined,and since then,all that you have ever wanted,all that we have ever wanted,was a family.  
-I will not be manipulated.  
-So, they're manipuniting you.  
-So what?  
-With them, this girl and her child,your child... live.  
-I'm gonna kill every last one of them.  
-And then what?  
-Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one,as the evil hybrid?  
-Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?  
-People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid.  
-What will this child offer me?  
-Will it guarantee me power?  
-Family is power, Niklaus.  
-Love, loyalty.  
-It's power.  
-This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left before ego, before anger,before paranoia created in this person before me...  
-Someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother.  
-This is us.  
-The Original family.  
-We remain together,always and forever.  
-I am asking you to stay here.  
-I will help you and I will stand by you.  
-I will be your brother.  
-We will build a home here together.  
-So, save this girl.  
-Save your child.  
-No.  
-He's doing what he does.  
-Given a chance at happiness,  
-Klaus runs in the opposite direction.  
-Then let him run.  
-That child, if it's even his,is better off without him.  
-He's not better off without that child, Rebekah,and neither are we.  
-Darling, kind Elijah.  
-Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain.  
-At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?  
-I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found.  
-I'd give you a play-by-play,but you have the air of someone who's been lurking and listening.  
-He'll come around.  
-You know Elijah.  
-He won't stop until he's convinced  
-Klaus to do the right thing.  
-I know you consider yourself an expert in brotherly dynamics,but you don't know my brothers half as well as you think you do  
-You're wrong.  
-Klaus won't be able to walk away from this.  
-He and I are the same.  
-We manipulate, we thirst for power,we control, we punish,but our actions are driven byone singular place deep inside.  
-And what's that?  
-We're alone.  
-And we hate it.  
-Tell Elijah to call me when he comes home.  
-I'll be waiting for him.  
-Hey, man.  
-Where'd you run off to?  
-You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?  
-Someone put you in a mood.  
-What can I do?  
-What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches.  
- We're back to that?  
- Yeah, we're back to that.  
-You know I owe you everything I got,but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one.  
-This is my business.  
-I control the witches in my town.  
-Let's just leave it at that.  
- Your town?  
- Damn straight.  
-That's funny.  
-Because when I left 100 years ago,you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down,and now look at you.  
-Master of your domain.  
-Prince of the city.  
- I'd like to know how.  
- Why?  
-Jealous?  
-Hey, man, I get it.  
-300 years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something.  
-You started it, but then you left.  
-Actually, you ran from it.  
-I saw it through.  
-Look around.  
-Vampires rule this city now.  
-We don't have to live in the shadows like rats.  
-The locals know their place.  
-They look the other way.  
-I got rid of the werewolves.  
-I even found a way to shut down the witches.  
-The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends.  
-You want to pass on through?  
-You want to stay a while? Great.  
-What's mine is yours,but it is mine.  
-My home, my family, my rules.  
- And if someone breaks those rules?  
- They die.  
-Mercy is for the weak.  
-You taught me that, too.  
-And I'm not the Prince of the quarter, friend.

-I'm the King!  
-Show me some respect.  
-Your friend will be dead by the weekend.  
-Which means I've broken one of your rules.  
-And yet I cannot be killed.  
-I am immortal.  
-Who has the power now, friend?  
-I think you were probably right the first time.  
-So...  
-Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?  
-I've said all I needed to say.  
-I forgot how much  
-I liked this town.  
-I didn't forget.  
-All the centuries we've spent together,and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy.  
-I hated leaving here.  
-As did I.  
-What is on your mind, brother?  
-For a thousand years,  
-I lived in fear.  
-Any time I settled anywhere,our father would hunt me down and... chase me off.  
-He made me feel powerless,and I hated it.  
-This town was my home once,and in my absence,Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted.  
-Power, loyalty, family.  
-I made him in my image and he has bettered me.  
-I want what he has.  
-I want to be King.  
-And what of Hayley and the baby?  
-Every King needs an heir.  
-So, how do you propose this will work?  
-Frist I have to talk with Caroline, she's hurt I don't know why  
-His inner circle, the daywalkers...  
-That's where we begin.  
-They're his friends.  
-His family.  
-We'll be hitting him where it hurts.  
-I had time to sleep on it last night.  
-I'm not your enemy.  
-Where my family and I failed this town...  
-Marcel succeeded.  
-My blood will heal him.  
-As though it never happened.  
-The quarter is your home,but I would like to stay a while,if I'm still welcome.  
-Caroline.  
-Save it Klaus I don't want talk about with you

- What I done that, you are hurt,

-You slept with this bitch.  
-So what ? you love Kol, why you care?  
-True, I don't want to be another Elena, I love Kol, but also I fell something to you, I wll not be ambient godmother, and now I'm sorry I have to call.  
-Hey I'm in New Orleans, looking for you, you said I have to let go, but I can't, I love you Kol, only you.  
-So, that's it?  
-I'm just supposed to pack up my things and leave for good?  
-Forget my life here and my pursuit of the cure?  
-The cure was a fool's errand.  
-I mean, taking it would've stripped you of everything you are for what?  
-More High School proms?  
-I wanted to be human.  
-I wanted children and a family.  
-And I stand before you to offer you both.  
-And if I decide against you?  
-A dagger in my heart and then back in a box?  
-I've made my case.  
-Your family needs you.  
-And what choice you make right now is your own.  
-I own him nothing.  
-I wish him no joy.  
-No love.  
-I will stay here and live my life the way I want to, and if you're smart,  
-I suggest you do the same.  
-She's right.  
-Be smart, Elijah.  
-Klaus is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable.  
-Leave him to set off on this new adventure and let's you and I go out on ours.

-I have lost so much of my life to Klaus.

-So have you.  
-It's our turn.  
-Elijah, please.  
-Katerina...I'm sorry  
-Good bye.  
-You look terrible.  
-I'm hungry.  
-Not that you care.  
-But I do.  
-That's the whole point.  
-I do care.  
-You don't care.  
-It's about time for that to change.  
-Vervain.  
-How does that make you feel?  
-Hurt because I'd betray you?  
-Angry because I'd cause you pain?  
-Or scared?  
-Because you know it's gonna get a lot worse?  
-You boys want to play games?  
-Go ahead.  
-Let's see who breaks first.  
-Me... or you.  
-Caroline Forbes what are doing in New Orleans

-Galen Vaughn

-I want ask you the same question.

-How you alive, I thought you were dead, the curse of hunters saved me.

-She run to him and hug him, I glad that you here I need a friend right now.


	22. Chapter 22

-We can do this the nice way,or we can do it the other way,but either way, we're not stopping until you turn your humanity switch back on.  
-So I'm gonna let you think about that,and I'm gonna come back for you in a couple hours or a couple years because all we have is time.  
-My brothers and I have parted company.  
-Elijah and Nik have run off to New Orleans  
-chasing God knows what, and I am finally free.  
-Yeah. I heard about that.  
-Did you hear that Ilost the cure to Silas?  
-I was this close to the life that I always wanted,  
-Please. I know you were planning on stealing it for Elena.  
- I never had a chance, did I?  
- I meant what I said,  
- Why don't you stay and have a drink?  
- I can't.  
-Are they still keeping Elena trapped in the Salvatore mansion?  
-I happen to like her just the way she is.  
-It's tragic that they're trying so desperately to fix something that isn't broken.  
-Elena was my friend long before she was your mean-girl sidekick.  
-So if you're upset that you lost the cure and your brothers ditched you, why are you still in Mystic Falls?  
-Some of us don't have the option of leaving.  
-Turn your emotions back on right now, Elena,or so help me, God, I will give you something to be sad about.  
-I will kill him right here in front of you.  
-Damon.  
-Don't "Damon" me.  
-If she doesn't love anyone, fine.  
-Prove it.  
-And if I'm wrong, what difference does it make?  
-One less bus boy.  
-Elena...  
-You're bluffing.  
-How about now?  
-You feel anything now?  
-You angry I just turned your buddy into road kill?  
-Or are you sad that the guy that everybody loves is just a bag of bones?  
-Remember when he was a little kid, huh?  
-Warm heart, big, goofy smile,his whole life ahead of him.  
-I guess it was a good idea that he was wearing this.  
-Oh, God, Matt.  
-You feeling that weight lifting off your chest?  
-That's joy.  
-Because your friend isn't dead.  
-That's emotion, Elena.  
-That's humanity.  
-You're gonna be ok.  
- No.  
- Look at me.  
- No. No. No. It's not ok.  
- Elena.  
-What I've done?  
- No, no.  
-What did I do?  
-I almost killed him.  
-Matt. I almost... and then Bonnieand Caroline I just... no, no.  
-I mean, the woman, the waitress.  
-I actually killed that waitress.  
-Hey, hey. No! I killed...That waitress.  
-Hey. Elena.  
-Look at me. Look at me.  
-I know this stage, ok?  
-The emotions are overwhelming you.  
-You just have to focus on one thing, ok?  
-No, I can't. I can't.  
-You just find that one thing inside of you that makes you strong.  
-It's in there.  
-Just latch on to it.  
-Channel everything you're feeling into that one emotion.  
-Find the thing inside of you that makes you want to live.  
-Elena, let it in.  
-That's good.  
-That's it.  
-Just breathe it in.

-You ok?  
-I'm not ok.  
-But I'll get better.  
-Come on.  
-Ok, this will work.  
-Well, it looks like Elena's emotional floodgates have been burst wide open.  
-So she'll be back to her dull, sympathetic self in no time.  
-That was a brave thing to do.  
-She saved me from drowning at the bottom of that river.  
-I'm just doing what I can to pay her back.  
-There aren't enough apologies in the world for the part that I played in this.  
-Running you off the bridge,  
-Elena becoming a vampire to save you.  
-I will spend every day until graduation trying to find a way to pay you back.  
=How you feeling?  
-The pain's still there.  
-The grief...  
And shame.  
-I get it now.  
-Nothing affects you,nothing matters.  
-But things do matter...  
-Things happen that can't be undone and now I know there's something  
-I need to do about that.  
-Elena, what you need to do is rest,take it easy for a couple of days.  
-Maybe even a couple of years. Here.  
-I... I'm done resting.  
-I have to get ready.  
-There's so much that I have to do.  
-What are you talking about?  
-Think about it.  
-It's so obvious.  
-Go back far enough,there's one person who brought us to this...  
-Who ruined our lives...  
-And look at you two.  
-Everything that's happened to you, she did that.  
-She brought Klaus to Mystic Falls,she turned Caroline into a vampire, but It was for her good, she is better.  
-She killed my brother.  
-It all comes down to her... Katherine.  
-Ok, Stefan said to focus on one thing, so I did.  
-I focused on hate.  
-And I hate her so much.  
-Well, I don't think that's what he meant.  
-Elena, Katherine's not worth your time.  
-Even if you spend 10 minutes of your life hating her, she wins.  
-Not if I kill her. 


	23. Chapter 23

-So what have you been doing since then as we have't seen?  
-Traveling, and you?  
-Nothing interesting, sorry but I don't feel very well  
-Caroline threw up  
-I see you vomiting, vampires don't doing these  
-I know it must be a punishment for bringing Kol to alive  
-Just tell me about ,you're not the second Elena, who can't decide  
-No, I love Kol, but I feel something to Klaus, I'm not Elena  
-Okey  
-Hallo?  
-Elena turn emotions back on, how you going?  
-Fin,well I just ran into Galen, Stefan so I have to go

-Stefan regards you

-Elena turn emotions back on,speaking of the devil  
-I'm sorry for everything Caroline  
-Okay I forgive you, but I need to finish  
-Marcel: The city of New Orleans.  
-People of all stripes and flavors from all over the country come here to party on our streets.  
-Some are just looking for fun,some are looking for something a little darker,more dangerous.  
-So we invite them into my home,and we give it to them.  
-This is how I keep my guys happy,the occasional all-you-can-eat buffet.  
-My nightwalkers love it.  
-They just like to party.  
-Tell me, what about the victims?  
-Can't kill them all.  
-Too many folks go missing, tourism drops,so we heal them with a little vamp blood,erase their memory,send them on their way,no muss, no fuss.  
-I'm impressed.  
-Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day.  
-Man: Marcel.  
-What's up, Thierry?  
-6 of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the quarter,nightwalkers.  
-Elijah, if not answering your phone was part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done.  
-I'm here, and I'm worried.  
-Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door.  
-Who the hell are you?  
-Ahh. You must be the maid.  
-My bags are in the car.  
-Get them, will you?  
-Hello. Not the maid.  
-Right. You're that werewolf bitch Caroline call you that my brother Klaus knocked up.  
-I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural miracle baby bump.  
-Guess you're not showing yet.  
-It's Hayley, isn't it?  
-You have your brother's manners.  
-And his temper, too,so watch it.  
-Where's Elijah? or Caroline?  
-Caroline is withGalen Vaughn

-Beats me.  
-He's long gone.  
-What do you mean long gone?  
-Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into,he was all poetic about how we're family,and then Klaus told he me bailed.  
-Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire.-Elijah is not just any vampire,and he doesn't break promises,which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like.  
-Klaus, get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!  
-Enough with all the shouting.  
-Little sister.  
-I should have known.  
-I assume the 6 dead vampires were your doing.  
-They were very rude...-Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the quarter.  
-So sorry. Were they friends of yours?  
-Oh, that's right.  
-You don't have any friends.  
-I do have friends.  
-I have Marcel.  
-You remember him, don't you?  
-Yes, of course  
-you do.  
-He fancies himself.  
-The king of quarter now,and he has these rules about killing vampires.  
-It will be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you.  
-I don't care about Marcel or his rules.  
-Elijah doesn't welsh on deals.  
-What did you do to him?  
-Perhaps he's on holiday or taking a long autumn nap upstairs.  
-and Caroline?

-I was going to look her  
-Well, go on.  
-Take a look around.  
-You remember this house as well as I.  
-I remember everything.  
-Rebekah, voice-over:  
-I remember how the drunken fool of a Governor hid away all our vampire sins in exchange for gold.  
-I remember the lavish parties the Governor threw as if to impress you.  
-I remember finding a moment of affection with the Governor's son Emil...  
-And I remember that even Elijah was happy.  
-Your brother,he's gone too far.  
-Niklaus, there is no hope for you, is there?  
-Are we interrupting?  
-Yes.  
-No.  
-Dearest Elijah, you've only ever wished happiness for me.  
-Emil and I are in love.  
-Please let me turn him.  
-Rebekah, the Governor has graciously agreedto hide a lot of our...Indiscretions.  
-It would not do to turn his only son into one of us.  
-Please for me.  
-It's not gonna happen,sister.  
-If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for,then human beings would cease to exist,and we'd have no bloody food.  
-How dare you, sir!  
-You would do well to... aagh!  
-Drop him.  
-Klaus, drop him.  
-Wait!  
-Rebekah: No!  
-Get him out!  
-Well, he wasn't good enough for you.  
-No one was ever good enough for me, Nik.  
-You made sure of that.

-Now where's Elijah?

-Where are you going?

-It appears the night is not quite over yet.

-I'm off for another drink with Marcel.

-Elijah told me your plan to take apart

-Marcel's empire piece by piece.

-I don't remember it involving you two drinking

-New Orleans dry together.

-I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah,but what some friends do when they get together is they drink,and when they drink,they tell secrets.

-Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the quarter,and I aim to uncover the how so I might take it for myself.

-Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today.

-Oh. And welcome home,  
little sister.  
[Door slams]

-You, wolf girl.

-I'm gonna search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one.

-You're helping.

-The Governor had lots of secret rooms.

-I'll show you his favorite.

-You think Klaus killed him.

-We can't be killed,silly girl,but that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us.

-He has a setof mystical silver daggers.

-One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber.

-Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out.

-That must be what he's done to Elijah.

-This one's mine.

-He keeps your coffin on standby?

-He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him.

-Elijah's isn't here.

-He must have stashed him elsewhere.

-I feel sick.

-Welcome to the family, love.

-You should have run the second your realized Elijah was gone.

-Yeah. Well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me.

-As long as I'm carrying this baby,

-I can't leave New Orleans.

-If I do, they kill me.

-Well, knowing Klaus,he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum.

-I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah.

-Being daggered in a box for decades sucks.

-Trust me.

-You best find a way to break that hex and run.  
[Door slams]

-Hello?

-Seriously, Marcel?

-Trying to scare me?

-I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night.

-Sophie Deveraux.

-My brother Elijah told me about you.

-Know who I am?

-Yeah, I know.

-Then you know we need to talk.

-So if I had to guess,knowing Klaus' history,

-Elijah has a dagger in his chest.

-It's a magical object.

-You're a witch.

-Do a locator spell, locate the dagger,locate Elijah.

-I can't use magic.

-It's punishable by death.

-Marcel's rules.

-Marcel? What do you think  
-I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?

-Not much.

-I've been linked,so anything you do to me,you do to Hayley.

-Who?

-Oh. Right.  
The mumsy.

-Well, luckily for you,Elijah seems to care about her.

-Otherwise, I'd break your neck right here.

-How did Marcel get so bloody powerful anyway?

-It wasn't like this when I left 11 years ago.

-Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the quarter.

-The how isn't relevant.

-I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant.

-A coven of witches who can't do magic.

-Here's an idea.  
-Move away.

-We practice ancestral magic.

-This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors.

-Without access to them, we're powerless.

-If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind,our home, our family.

-Well, family's overrated.

-Look at me.  
-I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache,looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about.

-I find that hard to believe.

-You're here, aren't you?

-I'm here for Elijah.

-The instant I find him,I'm gone.

-He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption, and now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself,and you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel when everyone knows that they have a history.

-Klaus sired Marcel,  
-I'm aware.

-You don't understand.

-Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire.

-Klaus loved him like a son.  
[Neighing]

-I was there the day that they met.

-We were burying Emil,the Governor's only son.

-Rebekah, voice-over: Turns out the Governor had another son from a mother that he owned.

-What is your name?

-Don't got one.

-Mama wouldn't name me till I turned 10 case the fever took me.

-Then it took her.

-You're a survivor,and survivors need names.

-How about Marcellus?

-It comes from Mars,the God of war,and it means little warrior.  
-Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all.

-Klaus saw himself in the boy.

-He remembered how our father used to beat him.

-He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast.

-And that is why your plan will fail.

-All you've done is bring back together two long lost souls.

-Without Elijah between them,who knows what they'll do?

-Well, this is a far cry from last night's party.

-Ahh. In pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's, I see.

-She's a work in progress.

-Well, she must be special.

-Business first.  
-The coroner called.

-He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up.

-Let me guess. Dead tourists with a stamp on their hand and vampire blood in their veins.

-It happens.  
-Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony orninto the Mississippi,and today, I've got two of them to deal with.

-Excuse me, love.

-What's that you're studying?

-Abnormal psychology.

-Abnormal psychology. Well...

-Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here.

-He's been a little bit depressed.

-Can't keep his mind off a girl.

-He tells me she's a queen fit for a King.

-I think he should  
cut his losses and move on.

-What's your professional opinion?

-Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday.

-How about tonight,9:00?

-I'll meet you right here.

-I'll take it under consideration.

-Hmm. Harsh.

-I daresay I've lost my touch,or you've lost yours.

-Oh. Hey, hey, wait.

-We're closed. Sorry.

-I just need one teeny tiny little herb.

-Please.

-Which herb?

-Crushed aconite flower.

-Wolfsbane?  
-That's a poison.

-Looking to kill a wolf?

-Just a little one.

-Give me a minute.

-Cut it with jimson weed, a few drops in some hot tea.

-That should do it.

-Here.  
-It's an ugly town for wolves.

-You're doing the right thing.

-Hey. Want to gain points?

-Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the quarter.

-You take me to the nicest places.

-Welcome to the land of the newly dead.

-I won't waste your time.

-I trust you filled them in.

-To be honest, not much in the way of potential here.

-Yeah? Well, I just lost 6 nightwalkers.

-I got wholes to fill.

-I'll keep this quick.

-That itch you feel,that's the need to feed coming on strong,a hunger for human blood.

-Drink it,you're a vampire.

-Don't, you die again,this time for good right here in a body bag.

-Hey. What are you thinking,cute, dorky girl or gay best friend?

-Dealer's choice.

-Dealer's choice. Ok.

-Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever.

-The other one dies.

-Damn, girl!  
-I said damn!

-How could you?

-Get over it, Josh!  
-It's not like I had a choice.

-You would have done the same thing but you're such a little, measly...let her die in cold storage.  
-Got a thing about people who betray their own friends.

-Come on. Let's gofor a ride.

-Go.

-Rebekah Mikaelson.

-Come to teach me another lesson?

-Last time I saw you,royal street was burning,and you all were fleeing the city from your daddy.

-Thought you were dead.

-You never looked back to find out.

-Why are you here?

-Elijah. I think Klaus has done something to him.

-Stop. Stop right there.

-If there's one thing I've learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding.

-Doesn't end well.

-There's nothingngoing on between us.

-I swear it on my life.

-Your life means something to me.

-Give me the privilege of honesty,or that will cease to be the case.  
-I like her,and I think it's mutual,but I haven't done anything about it, and I wouldn't, not...and you won't.  
-I love my sister, but she lacks fortunewhen it comes to men.

-They come and go for her,but I am the constant.

-She's my family.

-You said  
-I was family.

-I have begged you to turn me into a vampire.

-And I told you I will turn you when you're ready.  
-You go near Rebekah again,and you never will be.

-Rebekah: Even after all you've achieved,you're still scared of him.

-I'm not scared of anyone.

-If I find out you know where Elijah is,you needn't fear Klaus.

-I'll kill you myself.

-Nostalgia's a blast and all,but I can't help you.

-It's nice seeing you, though.

-Good luck finding what you're looking for.

-I know that face.  
-Woman trouble.

-You're a dick,  
-you know that.

-Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?

-I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself.

-Is there anything else that I need to know?

-Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century.

-Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys.  
-Doubtful.  
-Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town high-school quarterbacks,

-I can't imagine she'd be interested.

[Cell phone rings]

-Yeah?

-Thierry: Just got a tip someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park.

-Get a couple nightwalkers to run it down.  
-Bring me back its head.

-Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff.

-At least my sister's in the clear.

-About that.

-I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama.  
-You're my guest.  
-Keep your sister in line.

-I have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!

-Come on, Hayley.

-One upset stomach, and all this stupid drama is ancient history.

-Hayley what are want to do ?

-Leave this Caroline

-Dumb moving coming into the quarter.

-You're coming with me, wolf.

-I have had it to here with vampires telling me what to do!

-Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady.

-I do hate bad manners.

-This is why I told you never to leave the house.

-And Caroline welcome

-Werewolves are banned in the quarter.

-I had a plan,and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril.

-Leave him!

-You've done enough,don't you think,leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door?

-If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads,everyone here would be screwed, and don't give me that crap about having a plan.

-You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing!

-Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that he could save you from your selfish, rotten self.

-You obviously don't give a damnabout the child or Elijah because what have you done to honor it?

-I have done everything.

-Let me spell it out for you, shall I?

-From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me.

-From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain,which as you know,little sister,protects them from my mind control.

-Klaus, voice-over:I needed a spy,someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect,so I created a day zero and got there first.

-Marcel had just lost 6 vampires thanks to your little murder spree,and he needed new recruits,so I made the new one mine before he'd had even a drop of vervain.

-Now let's have a little chat about what you can do for me.

-But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so...

-So my mate Marcel...nice bloke, don't you think?

-No

-He's charming,sexy, confident,incredibly hot,but let's be honest, he's a bad boy, right, like you,and right now, I only need good in my life,not someone who's...  
tragically wounded and damaged by demons he can't escape.

-The damaged ones, they're not good,at least not for me.

-I understand, I do.

-However, give him one chance.

-Then I need you to tell me where he goes and who he sees.

-Compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost 3 more vampires tonight.

-Does anyone have any more questions?  
-No. Good because  
-I have a question, Hayley.

-What were you doing in the bloody French quarter in the first place?

-Answer me!

-Nik, leave her be.

-You want to know what I was doing?

-I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of its misery.

-Nik!

-Keep your hands off her.  
-She is pregnant for God's sake!

-All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it...

-It's ok to care.

-It's ok to want something.

-That's all Elijah was trying to do,all he's ever wanted for you, all we've ever wanted.  
-I gave Elijah to Marcel.

-What?

-Marcel was nervous.  
-It was bad enough one original returned to town,but two?

-His crew was getting antsy.

-He wanted Elijah gone,so I gave him a peace offering.

-You bartered our brother.

-I have a plan.

-Gain Marcel's trust,dismantle his empire,honor Elijah's wishthat that baby be born.

-I am executing that plan the only way I know how.

-If you don't like it,there's the door.

-See if I care.

-I know you don't know me very well,but thanks.

-I appreciate what you did in there Caroline

-Us girls have got to look out for each other.

-What is it with you two?

-I mean, you love him

-Even when I love him, I can't be with him, I love Kol

-How was the river?

-It's cool, sweet.

-I should go inside.

-My brother will kill you.

-Then I'll die smiling.

-Did I not warn you?

-Klaus, I beg of you!

-He is not like any other.

-You saw it in him from the very first day.

-You saved him,protected him.

-You raised him.

-You cannot kill him.

-You are right.

-I cannot.

-But you, dear sister,need a lesson in what you can and cannot take from me.

-If you know Marcel has Elijah,why don't you just get him back yourself?

-Because if I crossmy brother,then there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it.

-Oh, my God.

-I found them under your coffin,so if a couple of antique steak knives were the only thing stopping you from getting Elijah back,then here you go.

-I sent everyone home for the night.

-I am your humble host.

-Well, ok.

-Extra points for flair.

-And the night's just started.

-What made you decide to come?

-Everyone deserves a chance.

-You lied to me.

-Where's my brother?

-Hello to you, too.

-Caroline

-I see you still have a thing for blonds.

- Tell me where Elijah is.

-What the hell is going on?

-Tell me where he is,or I will kill you!

-No, you won't.

-You won. I'll take you to see Elijah?

-Ohh! What the hell are you people?

-You want to see Elijah?

-Fine. Follow me.

-Invite me in.

-Got to ask the lady of the house!

-Davina, come on out,sweetheart.

-Invite her in.

-Come in.

-I wouldn't do that.

-Who the hell are you?

-Davina.

-She's an old one,isn't she?

-Yeah. Rebekah is an original,which means she can't be killed.

-She doesn't seem very nice.

-She can be,but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight.

-Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave.

-Well, it's about time.

-I was bored waiting,but I did so want to see your face,and it is indeed priceless.

-You bastard.

-What day is it?

-Sunday.

I have been daggered for a whole week?

-Marcel... what have you done to him?

-It's 1887, Rebekah.

-You've been daggered for 52 years.

-What?

-And don't worry about Marcel.

-I presented him with a choice.

-He could choose to undagger you and live out the rest of his human days with you,or I could turn him instead, as he's always wanted,in exchange for giving you up.

-No. He wouldn't do that to me.  
-Oh, but he did.  
[Door opens, creaks]  
-Marcel: Welcome back,Rebekah.

-You were out for quite a while.

-Where am I?  
-How did I get here?

-You upset Davina.

-I'm glad you two finally got to meet.

-Now you know what  
you're dealing with.

-Is this my old room?  
-Oh, it's mine now just like this town is mine, Davina's mine,and Elijah's mine until I feel like giving him back.

-What was once yours,what was once your brother's it's now mine

-A girl, Davina.

-She can't be more than 16,and I have never  
felt power like that.

-A witch.

-She's not just any witch.

-She's something I've never seen before,something beyond powerful,and now because of you,she has Elijah.

-Who knows what she could do to him.

-Where is she?

-That clever bitch.

-I don't know.

-What's wrong?

-She wiped my memory of the location.

-Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an original,and you handed our brother to him!

-How many times will Elijah forgive you?

-How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?

-I did what I had to do!

-Marcel took our home.

-And our home is worthless without family.

-I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes.

-Are you going to help me?

-Whatever it takes.

-I'm sorry about that unpleasantness.

-She doesn't scare me.

-None of them do.

-I didn't think they would, honey,but the thing is,it seems like they're here to stay.

-They don't belong here.

-Might be kind of tough to convince them of that...

-Which is why I need to ask you for a favor.

-I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an original.

_-'__It's not right, but it's okay _  
_ I'm gonna make it anyway _  
_ Pack your bags, up and leave_  
_ Don't you dare come running back to me_  
_ It's not right, but it's okay _  
_ I'm gonna make it anyway _  
_ Close the door behind you _  
_ Leave your key _  
_ I'd rather be alone then unhappy yeah uh'_

-She has a beautiful voice  
-Kol  
- The only one  
-What are you doing here ?  
-I love her, I was going to told her I do terrible things but I want that she can forgive me  
-Kol

-What are you doing  
-You beautifully sing it was about me, you already passed your love to me/  
-I still love you  
-Can you forgive me?  
-You and Galen nice.

-He is jut my friend.

-I slept with Damon, I'm sorry he was like a dog's tail

-I understand you were hurt  
-You chose a better brother in bed, I forgive you

-She dashed to Kol, and gripping his face in her hands, she pressed her lips against his.

-Caroline slid her hands around the nape of his neck, gripping his short hair in her fingers and pressed herself closer to him.

-The feeling of her body against his made Kol suddenly snap out of his trance.

-He snaked his arms around her waist, anchoring one hand firmly on her hip and sliding the other one along her back to hold the back of her neck.

-Kol secured her face against his as he delved into her mouth, urgently deepening the kiss and feverishly tasting her.  
- Her knees weakened as her head spin faster and faster with each sinful caress of his tongue.

-Caroline gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer until she could feel every inch of his muscular frame against her soft curves.

-Kol roamed his hands along her sides, his mouth still hard and demanding on hers, urging her to completely give herself over to his embrace.

-Kol eventually let go of Caroline's mouth and rested his forehead against hers, completely out of breath.

Caroline whimpered at the loss and pressed several more slow kisses on his lips before lifting her head to meet his forehead.

-She vomited again

-Sorry

-Tomorrow, we have to go to the witches, maybe they may know why you sick.  
-Tomorrow, I want only to enjoy having you again

-Please don't leave me again

-I will never do.

-Okey people I have to go, Galen said

-I will call you tomorrow

-Okey she hug him.

-She was very happy.


	24. Chapter 24

-Shopping Center in New Orleans was small.

-More than a dozen local shops clustered in one building , at least temporarily play all the image of a normal trading house .

-People went from store to store looking for any promotion in order to spend the least money, but they do not .

-They walked arm in arm with his hands dripping with bags.

-Two blondes exchange opinion and he laughed to himself , and just follow them disgusted and bored mans .

-One of the girls turned to him and smiled at him .  
- Do not be nervous , Nik .

- Hinted his sister

- You could stay at home , do not you force to this out.  
- Exactly .

-If you still intend to linger it back .

- Caroline interjected .  
- I'm glad to be getting along , but the game was out of joint conspiring against me.

- Said with disappointment and irony in his voice.  
- Come on, Klaus and Kol

Enjoy the fact that you wanted to take at all .

-It was supposed to be a ladies' getaway.

- Forbes smiled .

-Hayley snorted .  
- I'm sorry to say this, but Nik often fall into this category.

-Those of his moods.

- Together with a younger vampire giggled , as the original rolled his eyes .

-I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil.  
-Such terms mean nothing.  
-People do what is in their best interest,regardless of who gets hurt.  
-Is it evil to take what one wants,to satisfy hunger even if doing so will cause another suffering?  
-What some would call evil  
-I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world.  
-No offense,but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here.  
-Because I enjoy your company,and I sense you have the capacity for understanding someone of my complexity.  
-You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me.  
-What I found was a two young womans,pregnants, in need of protection.  
-My brother, always the do-gooder,tried to manipulate me into helping her.  
-He thought it might redeem me.  
-Trouble is, I've since learned of another young women,a girl really,one with vast potential,held in captivity by a tyrant.  
-I want to help both of these women...  
-Protect one and free the other.  
-So tell me, Cami,does that sound evil to you?  
-I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis.  
-I think you have unstable personal relationships,stress-related paranoia,chronic anger issues,fear of abandonment.  
-I think you could benefit from talking to someone professionally.  
-I think I prefer to talk to you,so I'm going to offer you a job as my stenographer.  
-Ok. What are we writing?  
-My memoirs of course.

-Someone should know my story,and it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects like your handsome suitor Marcel.  
-Excuse me.  
-My private life is...  
-Your private life is,as it turns out,essential to my plans.  
-You see, Marcel wants you,and because of that,he will trust you,which serves me.  
-The thing is the French quarter is on the verge of war.  
-On the one side,there's me,and on the other Marcel and an army of vampires.  
-What?!  
-You're frightened.  
-Don't be.  
-I'm not scared anymore.  
-That's amazing.  
-How did you...  
-It's called compulsion.  
-It's a neat bit of vampire trickery.  
-I'll tell you all about it,but first, let's talk a little more about Marcel.  
-Doesn't matter. Time to give old Elijah back to Klaus anyway.  
-You asked me to figure out how to kill the Originals.  
-I'm not done.  
-Silver dagger hurts them,but that's it,Davina, we've been through this.  
-Klaus saved my life.  
-I owe him one.  
-Since he wants his brother back...  
-Tonight's the annual Dauphine street music festival.  
-I want to go.  
-Please.  
-The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there.  
-You know what's smack in the middle of Dauphine street...  
-Sophie Deveraux, pain-in-the-ass witch,and you know what the witches will do to you if they find you.  
-But you control the witches.  
-Make her go away.  
-Marcel,it's one night.  
-I said no.  
-I do anything you say,but sometimes, I think younforget what I'm capable of.  
-All I have to do is focus.  
-Fine. We compromise,all right?  
-You going out alone too dangerous,but I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's gonna be there, all right, nice lady,You two are really gonna hit it off.  
-I told you, Agnes,  
-I feel great.  
-You are overdue for a checkup.  
-What am I gonna do, pop into the quarter for a quick ultrasound?  
-A pregnant werewolf and vampire escorted by a witch?  
-Nothing to see here.  
-A lot of women would kill to have a child.  
-Strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours.

-I know a doctor out in bayou off the beaten path.  
-Now I took the liberty of making an appointment for you tonight after hours, just us.  
-Vampires will never get word of it.  
-Ok. Fine.  
-Bayou baby doctor it is.  
-Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the Internet search.  
-How does one begin anyway,just type in "anonymous attic"?  
-Someone has to find Elijah,even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans.  
-Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles.  
-I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to.  
-There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin.  
-Well, that should narrow it down immensely.  
-Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor.  
-Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation.-

-If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained,perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance.

-As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother.

-I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone...

-Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home.

-Hey, Diego.

-Right. So, um, any way to fast track the whole getting a daylight ring thing?

-You get a daylight right when you get invited to the inner circle.

-For you, it may never happen.

-Yeah, but there's an opening, right?

-I mean, now that Thierry's,like, you know...

-You shut up about Thierry, all right?

-He didn't deserve what he got.

-Marcel was just showing off for Klaus.

-Can't wait till his ancient ass is out of here.

-You and me both.

-Look alive, boys.  
-We got ourselves one high-class Original vampire.

-Hmm. A real charmer.

-What if I told you that I could help you out with your Klaus problem in exchange for the tiniest bit of gossip?

-Like what?

-You might have heard the rumors that Marcel and I were quite the item back in the day.

-He seems to have moved on,and I would like to know with whom.

-You've seen him with the bartender.

-What, that plain Jane that he carries on with?

-Well, only a blind man would choose her over me.

-There must be another girl in his harem.

-Look. I just need the tiniest bit of closure,and then I can leave New Orleans,and I'll be sure to take Klaus with me,which, let's face it, would make your life a whole lot easier.

-Look. Marcel's got a full plate.

-If he's seeing some other honey,she's somewhere in the quarter.

-This is the doctor's office.

-Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients.

-Go. She won't bite.

-Send them in now and tell them to do it quickly.

-What's your name?

-Father Kieran,and you are?

-Mildly curious.

-What happened here?

-St. Anne's used to be the heart of the neighborhood.

-Its been abandoned for a while now since the night of the massacre, 9 seminary students were killed by one of their own.

-You're standing on blood.

-I'm not squeamish.

-Where's the attic?

-Past the sacristy up the stairs.

-Thank you,now forget I was here.

-I knew it.

-What the bloody hell?

-Rebekah,language, please.

-Elijah!

-What is all this?

-You don't remember?

-You and I went to the opera house together.

-It was your first foray back into New Orleans society after Klaus removed the dagger from you.

-It's a memory that only you and I share.

-Also I need you to know it's not another of Davina's tricks.

-Well, how are you even awake?

-Davina withdrew the dagger,unaware that doing so even once would negate its power.

-In a few hours,I shall be as good as new.

-So put me back into the attic,and we can find a way to get you out.

-I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet, Rebekah.

-This girl Davina,she's curious,willful, too.

-Soon I shall be able to speak to her,perhaps even to propose a truce of some kind, so if we can end this war between the vampires and the witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Hayley and her baby.

-Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can finally know peace.

-In the meantime,I need you to look after Hayley.

-She is our family now, Rebekah,so I need her and her unborn child to fall underneath our protection.

-Caroline is our family now too, I will look after her and her child.

-Swear to me, Rebekah.

-I swear.

-Your baby's heart rate is perfect.

-I knew it will be a boy.  
-We're pretty much done here, right?

-Your blood pressure's a bit high.

-I've got something for it.

-Uh, you know, I'm actually not that good with pills.

-Well, me neither,truth be told.

-Hello, Henrik.

-Wait, Davina!

-I can't do this.

-Hey.

-Henrik, I got your note.

-I got your text message.

-Thanks for agreeing to meet here.

-It's so amazing to see you.

-I can't even believe I'm standing here right now.

-So where have you been,and why did you want to meet here?

-It's so creepy,all the terrible stuff that happened.

-I don't know,I kind of like it.

-You know, it's quiet.

-I mean, the place can't be bad for all time just because one bad thing happened, right?

-Wait. No. All right,back up.

-So where... one day, you just stop coming to school,and then it's like you just vanished.

-There was an emergency, and I needed to take care of some things.

-Oh. Are you ok?

-I mean, you look ok.

-You look great actually.

-The world is a rather awful place.

-Best to meet it on its own terms.

-No. The world isn't awful.

-People are not awful.

-They want to be good.

-Something makes them bad,something breaks them down,makes them snap.

-There are always signs,

-The sister Rebekah,I saw her earlier,snooping around the church, asking about the attic.

-She doesn't know I take vervain.

-You got a problem on your hands.

-No disrespect for the grieving process,for you and your church,but just so I know, are you here to help,or are you just gonna drop in with criticism?

-Never forget, Marcel,that you live in this city by the grace of those that know your secret and tolerate you.

-And this city thrives because of me and my people.

-Anytime you need a reminder of that,just let me know.

-Marcel, Diego said he lost eyes on the girls.

-You're loyal to Marcel,and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic.

-Surely you'd prefer just a little bit more freedom,and yet Marcel keeps you prisoner.

-Marcel doesn't keep me prisoner.

-He keeps me safe.

-He's my friend.

-Well, I have no doubt he is, but for a girl caught in a war between the witches and the vampires,

-I might be a better friend.

-I would keep you safe,and I'd allow you your freedom.

-If Marcel could do that,why hasn't he done so already,and it does beg the question if Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?

-If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about,

-I'll kill them.

-Well, then.

-Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all.

-Perhaps you've suspected it all along.

-Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding, and all the while, you rot in an attic alone

-I have to say I'm impressed.

-How'd you find me?

-Your text got me halfway,vamp hearing did the rest.

-Who are they?

-Witches, warlocks,whatever.

-There are more of them.

-Run!

-If I had a dollar for every mess my family's gotten me into.

-Rebekah!

-What the hell?

-Caroline?

-What do you mean she's missing?

-What do you think I mean?

-There's blood and bodies everywhere,someone's ripped this lot to shreds,and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl.

-Keep looking.  
-I'm on my way.

-You really should be more careful.

-All fixed.

-Now you owe me a favor.  
-Davina.

-What happened?

-What are you doing here?

-I live her, remember?  
-Well, you abandoned your quest for power to help out your family.

-Having an off day?

-Who took her, Rebekah?

-I don't know.

-What do you mean you don't know?

-Then who killed her attackers?

-I don't know.

-I had an arrow in my heart.

-If it wasn't Caroline who killed them, then...

-Caroline, what happened? Tell me what happened.

-I can't remember.

-Where is Kol?

-He is sleeping, witch did spell of sleep or like that.

-Leave her alone.

-It can heal any wound.

-Your own child healed you.

-The witches were supposed to protect you.

-When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux...

-It wasn't Sophie.

-It was Agnes.

-Fine. Agnes, Sophie.

-It's all the same to me.

-Caroline are you are you alright?

-Yes Kol I'm okey.

-I'll slaughter the lot of them.

-Not if Elijah gets there first.

-Elijah?

-Did you find him?

-He's been in touch, and he has a plan.

-All he asked is that we take care of you.

-Hey. So can we go home now?

-I'd really like to sleep for a few days.

-I've got you, love.

-I've got you.

-I was crystal clear...

-Eyes on my girls at all times.

-What? Girl's little friend sneaks away from your party,and that's my fault?

-What, Marcel, you gonna send me to the garden now, too?  
-When he wakes up, tell him that an apology would have gotten him a lot further than his attitude.

-Awful what happened at the church.

-I hear they're calling it a gas leak.

-Such a pity.

-I heard that you were quite the woman on a mission today.

-What I can say I want my brother back.

-Is that all you want?  
-Stop fooling yourself, Marcel.

-She's comfort food,something to distract you from what you really want, which after all these years is impossible to deny because I'm standing right in front of you.

-It's all right, Davina.

-I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk.


	25. Chapter 25

-You don't look well.

-Well, only this morning, I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest.

-So I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well,Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins, I by keeping my brother in line,you by behaving as your true self, not some tool for Marcel or the witches.

-And why should I trust you?

-Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger,

-I have not tried to take your blood.

-Why not? I'm the only one here.

-Even in my present condition,

-I would not feed from a child.

-We had a deal.

-You protect my unborn child,

-I dismantle Marcel's army,and whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Caroline to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches.

-I had nothing to do with it, I swear.

-Hayley and I are linked, remember?

-She dies, I die.

-Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby.

-What kind of vision?

-She has them all the time.

-They're totally open to interpretation.

-I'm guessing she's wrong on this one.

-Well, how, may I ask,was this particular vision interpreted?

-Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches.

-Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second.

-Sophie, look.

-I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty.

-Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?

-Elijah is talking to Davina?

-Yeah, as we speak, I imagine.

-I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd.

-Do tell.

-I wasn't always an advocate for the witches.

-Drink up, everybody!

-This is how they party in Rio!

-My sister was devoted like our parents,and our upbringing was very strict,which drove me nuts.

-The minute I turned 21,I left the Quarter to travel and play,but I wanted to be a chef.

-So I came back

-That wasn't me. Hi!

-Welcome home, Soph.

-Can we go someplace to talk?

-Just tell me.

-The elders called a vote.

-We're moving forward with the harvest.

-What hell is the harvest?

-It's a ritual our coven does every 3 centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored.

-We appease our ancestors.

-They keep our ancestral power flowing.

-And why haven't I heard of this?

-Because the harvest always seemed like a myth,a story passed down through generations like Noah's ark or the Buddha walking on water, the kind some people take literally and some people don't.

-To be reborn, we must sacrifice.

-To be reborn, we must have faith.

-Do you have faith in the harvest?

-Not for a second.

-Sophie.

-What are you doing?

-Saving the community you renounced.

-You're all ridiculous.

-Monique? Seriously?

-My mom told me I had to.

-Yeah. Well, you mom and I are gonna have words.

-They had the girls of our community preparing for months,4 would be chosen for the harvest.

-They said that it was an honor,that they were special.

-I thought it was a myth.

-Was it?

-Marcel, bit early in the day for you, isn't it?

-I know. I make this look easy,but I still have an empire to run.

-Rather you than me.

-All that responsibility seems like such a bore.

-Well, this might spice things up.

-I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou the kind of damage a werewolf might do,only there was no full moon.

-I have an informant out there I need to meet,and I would love for you to go with me.

-Dead witches in the bayou.

-Sounds like less of a problemand more like a cause for celebration.

-Well, something killed them and may still be out there,and with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite,

-I would love for you to accompany me.

-Well, why not?

-I haven't been to the bayou in ages.

-I'm on my way.

-Peace out, brother.

-This is the one.

-You can't go out there now.

-I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them.

-If I don't get to them before sundown,we lose the link to their magic.

-Those witches tried to kill Hayley.

-I prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to, you know, that.

-Here to visit your prisoner in the attic?

-She's not a prisoner, and I'm moving her tonight.

-Too many people know where she is.

-I have been hearing about what you've been up to since I've been out of town. -Using that girl to keep the  
witches from doing magic?

-All respect, Father K.,if you're gonna defend the witches' rights,we got nothing to talk about.

-Good news, little D.

-I'm moving you out of this pile of dust.

-Are you serious? When?

-Tonight.

-I just need to lock in the arrangements.

-How's our original?

-Don't disturb the body.

-I have a spell in progress.

-Bet you do.

-Pack up, OK,only what you want to take,I'll buy you anything else you need.

-You didn't reveal that I was awake.

-We're not done talking yet.

-You and Marcel seem very close.

-Marcel is my family.

-And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches,those people, I would think, you would consider family.

-This doesn't trouble you?

-No. They deserve it.

-Why would you say that?

-Because they're liars, all of them.

-They made me and my friends do this harvest ritual.

-They said our participation would bring our family strength, health...that we'd forever be celebrate as saviors of the community,but all they really wanted was more power.

-So I left before they could get it,and now they're running out of time because after the harvest comes the reaping,and if they don't complete the harvest,there won't be a reaping.

-Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power.

-Eventually, they'll cease to be witches altogether.

-So what does it take to complete this ritual?

-I have to die.

-Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company.

-She must get so bored.

-You never stop, do you?

-You never answer, do you?

-Why are you so curious about Davina?

-If I had a 16-year-old all-powerful witch at my beck and call,you would wonder about her, too.

-You're never gonna get her.

-I'll ask the harmless questions, then.

-How did you meet her?

-That might surprise you.

-This was 8 months ago,before I banned the witches from using magic.

-Relations between vampires and witches weren't what you'd call friendly,by any means, but let's just say,we were a little less divided.

-In fact, some of us were getting along just fine.

-Oh, it's so screwed up.

-I'm dealing with whacked out, militant witches.

-Hey, you witches all got a little crazy in you.

-Oh, and my sister has really gone off the deep end this time.

-Yeah. Jane-Anne has got martyr written all over her.

-They've got every 16-year-old girl in our coven dying to be one of the 4 chosen for this crazy-ass ritual.

-Anything I can do to help?

-No. You've caused enough trouble with them.

-What, little, old me?

-You're a dick.

-You always stir it up with the witches,which is why this...stays between us.

-You and Sophie?

-You hypocrite.

-You torture those witches,and yet there you are,getting positively "Romeo and Juliet" with Sophie Deveraux.

-Oh, it wasn't like that.

-It was a mutually satisfying hookup.

-So if Sophie didn't turn to you,her secret vampire lover,in her hour of need,what did she do?

-She did what any good girl would do.

-She went to her priest.

-You've never cared about witch business, Sophie,and now you have the gall to reveal our private dealings to an outsider.

-You have to find another way.

-You think we do this lightly?

-The vampire presence in the Quarter is growing stronger.

-We need more power to fight them off.

-Harsh times call for harsh measures.

-This is a little more than harsh, Bastiana.

-You don't understand because you don't believe.

-You've never believed,but I believe enough to put everything on the line for this,and being chosen for the offering, it's an honor.

-It's a myth, Jane-Anne.

-What you are planning to do is not only wrong.

-In my city, it's illegal.

-In your city full of vampires?

-The vampires and the human faction have an arrangement,just like we have with you all.

-Protect the locals, protect our homes,we look the other way.

-What you are planning goes too far.

-We are simply taking what we need.

-Our connection to our ancestors weakens over time.

-You sow, and you reap.

-That's the way the harvest works.

-I am the only ally you witches have in this town.

-Do you really want to face Marcel without me?

-Because that is what you'll be dealing with if you go through with the harvest.

-That's what the harvest was.

-They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like,peaceful limbo as part of the offering,and then later at the reaping,we'd awaken and be reborn.

-I never got as far as the limbo part,which means the harvest isn't complete.

-That's why the witches are so freaked out.

-The reaping is just around the corner,and if they don't finish it before then, it's over.

-All I have to do is wait it out.

-And then what?

-They're punished, and I'm free.

-From Marcel?

-All our power will drain away.

-I'll be normal.

-Is that what you want, to be normal?

-I just don't want to be what I am.

-I can't control it sometimes, magic.

-I... hurt people,even when I don't mean to.

-Why don't you tell me about your friends?

-You must miss them.

-There's Henrik

-He's my younger brother

-My best friend Monique...she was a part of the Harvest, too.

-She's lucky.

-No one ever fought for me,but someone fought for her.

-The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was Monique's aunt.

-And who is that?

-Sophie Deveraux.

-So this Harvest thingee,tell me more.

-We beseech them accept this offering as a sign of our faith.

-Bastiana, one of the elders,called upon the 4 elements to bind our past and future magic together earth to connect us to our ancestors,water to heal the community,wind to carry us to our ancestors and back...fire to purify.

-After all our preparation,we knew exactly what to expect.

-For weeks, they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep and that later at the reaping,we would all be resurrected.

-They said we'd awaken and all be together and more powerful than ever,and it was just like we rehearsed it.

-All that was left was just a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice.

-No, stop. Bastiana, stop.

-You have to stop. Bastiana, please don't do this.

-Even after Sophie tried to stop it,we didn't suspect anything.

-To be born, you must sacrifice.

-Do you have faith?

-They're gonna kill you!

-Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen.

-Except the 4 of us.

-They weren't putting us to sleep.

-They were slaughtering us.

-Monique Deveraux.

-Don't go, Monique! Aah!

-I begged for someone to help.

-My own mother turned away from me.

-Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister,anyone to do something...

-What is wrong with you? but no one did.

-Yet you survived.

-Therefore, someone or something intervened.

-Yes.

-Someone finally did.

-Monique, run away! Run away.

-Marcel.

-You're the one who stopped it.

-Kieran knew every detail from Sophie.

-After his nephew's massacre in the church,he was so torn up.

-He left town just before the harvest.

-But on his way out, he came to me.

-And he asked me to stop the harvest.

-He knew I didn't want the witches getting any more power,and I do have a rule about people abusing kids.

-So I did what he asked, but I was too late.

-Oh, God! Monique!

-Oh! No!

-Oh, let go of me!

-Stop it! Stop it! Let go of me!

-I got you.

-There was something about seeing Davina fight.

-She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know?

-I do...

-Marcellus.

-I felt like she and I we were kindred spirits.

-Every girl who died released her power on to the next.

-When I was the last one,I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors.

-So the harvest was actually working.

-Something was working.

-And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected.

-But they lied to us about how they were killing us.

-How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back?

-But mostly, I just didn't want to die.

-So I let him save me Marcel saved my life.

-You're quite the knight in shining armor.

-Though Davina must realize you owe her as much as she owes you.

-You never could have banned the witches from using magic without her.

-She's not exactly besties with them.

-I'm protecting her.

-A lot of them would like to get their hands on her and kill her to finish the harvest.

-If they don't, the other girls stay dead,and they lose their power.

-And if they do, you lose yours.

-And Davina loses her life.  
-Ah, isn't this like old times?

-Just how drunk are you two?

-Skating on the razor's edge.

-I'm gonna use the loo.

-Back in a tick.

-I haven't seen his this lushy since the Twenties.

-So you came to take him home?

-Why else would I be here?

-I don't know.

-Maybe to make sure I didn't get too drunk and spill secrets better left unspilled about you and me.

-I know better.

-I hope so.

-Because you don't want to end up on the wrong side of me.

-Oh, Rebekah Mikaelson,you do not want to be on the wrong side of me.

-Tomas, I presume

-Marcel asked me to find out what you know about the dead witches.

-I heard they were going after some pregnant werewolf.

-She was stupid being out there all alone.

-Yeah. She was. Yeah. She was.

-It's amazing how gullible some people can be.

-Yeah.

-You may return this now to its rightful owner.

-It's restored.

-I don't even know if I'll see him again.

-Davina, this power that you contain drawn from your fallen friends,it's too much for you.

-You need control.

-That requires study and practice.

-My mother was a very powerful witch.

-She left behind her grimoires,a legacy of books filled with spells.

-These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic.

-If you free me from here,

-I can share them with you.

-Whatever, if you leave now with Marcel,we'll never see each other again,and I cannot find you,and I can't help you.

-The witches manipulated me.

-You know how that ended.

-This is not manipulation.

-This is one thing in exchange for another.

-I'm offering you a deal.

-That was fast work, Rebekah.

-Where's Marcel,in there touching up his lipstick?

-Credit me with some taste.

-It's filthy in there. Where'd he go?

-He didn't tell you he was leaving?

-No.

-Do you think he realized we were stalling him?

-No...unless he was stalling us.

-OK. Now is our shot.

-You ready to blow this joint?

- Can't wait.  
- All right.

-We'll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift.

-Might buy me a little forgivenes for pulling one over on his siblings.

-Let's go.

-What's wrong?

-What's happening?

-I don't know. Something is wrong.

-Marcel, there's something dangerous out there.

-What do you like to do?

-Draw.

-An artist, huh? That's cool. OK.

-I can buy out Vincent's for you tomorrow,maybe get you some curtains or-Marcel...you know what I really want?

-I want to make them pay.

-Elijah?

-I'm pleased you stayed.

-You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?

-I will.

-You know, difficulties aside,

-I value my family above everything.

-I am sorry that yours failed you.

-Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box,yet you still don't give up on him.

-Well, I've given up on giving up.

-It's an affliction.

-I will fight for my family until my last breath.

-And I'll fight the witches until mine.

-Now what?

-You're just gonna leave her up there for anybody to find?

-I'm not in the mood, Kieran.

-You were supposed to get her out of New Orleans after the Harvest.

-We failed those other 3 girls. We didn't fail her.

-That is why I came to you for help.

-That was the plan.

-Plans change.

-Especially after you found out how powerful she was.

-Let's get something straight.

-For 8 months since you left,

-I've been running this town just fine.

-I don't need you coming back and getting in my business.

-I will do what I want where I want. Got it?

-Want to be the boss? You want to call the shots?

-Fine, but I call the shots with the humans...and you don't want to make an enemy of me.

-Those people, all this because of a vision about my baby you don't think is true.

-Look. I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen.

-I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees.

-Just kind of wish she'd kept her mouth shut.

-The harvest ritual.

-You said you didn't believe in it.

-Were you right?

-No.

-I saw it with my own eyes.

-It was working it was real.

-So how can you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't?

-Taking me on a field trip to distract me,pathetic and obvious.

-I taught you better than that.

-You taught me to protect what's mine.

-You'll not take Davina from me, end of story.  
-An immutable law of nature, Marcel is,the strong always take from the weak.

-Oh, if you were so strong,you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans like a little bitch all those years ago.

-You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long.

-Don't mistake me for one of your nightwalker lackeys, Marcel.

-I can take Davina any time I like.

-What...

-Do forgive me, Marcel.

-If anyone is to teach my brother a lesson, it's me.

-I don't care if we have to get you a leash.

-Nik, finally.

-What.

-Oh, Elijah... you're safe.

-Now that you're home,is your first plan to kill Niklaus?

-Excuse me just a moment.

-Where's he going?

-You're back.

-I am back.

-Don't make promises you can't keep.

-Welcome home.

-You hit him for everything he has done for you, you are stupid

-Leave this Caroline

-Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie this story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated,this struggle for control of the French Quarter.

-This war between vampires and witches wasn't over territory at all.

-This was over Davina.

-I swear I had no idea that the harvest could possibly be real.

-But the one thing that you were sure of is that I was wrong and that I would risk Monique's life on a maybe,and now my daughter is dead.

-Please tell me how to fix this.

-Now that Marcel has Davina,how are we even supposed to find her?

-If we don't finish the harvest,

-Monique and those two other girls are dead for real.

-Look at me.

-You and I are gonna find a way to get Monique back.

-It'll be our little secret.

-We'll do it together.

-We'll seal off the cemetery from the vampires,find Davina, stop Marcel,and finish the ritual once and for all,even if I have to slit Davina's throat myself.

-8 months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything.

-Now, 4 months after that, a young, pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant.

-Suddenly, all hope is renewed.

-Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use you to find Davina.

-If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina,she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life.

-We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power.

-This is about family.

-In order to return her niece to life,

-Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death.

-That makes her more dangerous than anyone.

-Caroline Forbes

-Yes and who you are?

-I'm your brother, my name is _Stiles_

-Why you don't tell me that I have a brother, you had 18 years for telling me.

-_Caroline I forget tell you you have a brother_  
-Why you don't telling me that you are pregnant?  
-Who told you? Damon?  
- Stefan told me  
-Comeback to home we will talk  
-I don't want talk with you, and see you.  
-So you're my brother  
-It looks like it, and you're pregnant.  
-It looks like it, I enjoy having you here, she hugged him  
-I'm too enjoy.  
-So you quickly betrayal me,where did our love go?  
- Kol I present you my brother Stiles  
-You have a brother, why you don't tell me?  
-Because I just found out  
-Welcome to the family


	26. Chapter 26

-Damon, help me celebrate my 17th High School graduation.  
-Hey. You remember my friend Lexi of course.  
-Lexi back from the dead.  
-Goodie.  
- What's up, buzz kill?  
- Stefan, you just gonna sit there and let her enact her ghostly revenge?  
-You reap what you sow, buddy.  
-Let's be very clear.  
-Whatever time I have left here  
-I sure as hell don't plan on wasting on you.  
- Got me?  
- Yeah. Got you.  
-When Bonnie tried to put that veil up,and you two are having "dance party U.S.A."  
-You're right.  
-How selfish of me to be indulging in these precious moments with my formerly dead best friend.  
-I should be sacrificing my own happiness for the good of others, right?  
-I should be upstairs grooming my hero hair.  
- Are you drunk?  
- I don't know, mom am I?

-Lexi will keep me company.  
-Let's go graduate.  
-What a beautiful day for graduation.  
-Thank you for joining us today on this special day as we celebrate our graduates,so let's get started.  
-Not to play favorites,but I am especially of this next graduate,my lovely daughter Bonnie Bennett.  
-Congratulations.  
-I'm so proud of you, sweetheart.  
- Thanks, dad.  
- You're welcome.  
-For everything.  
-Matt Donovan.  
-Caroline Forbes.  
-Elena Gilbert.  
- Congratulations.  
- Thank you.  
-What are you doing?  
-Would you believe I'm having a bad day?  
-It started when Bonnie denied me my Silas-like immortality.  
-Of course because Katherine Pierce can't be happy with good old vampire-caliber immortality.  
-I deserved it.  
-I never had a graduation or a prom or, you know, a life,but you did.  
-You have everything,and it's not because you're a good little girl who deserves happiness It's because you stole mine.  
-I stole your happiness? You killed my brother.  
-I'll admit that was nasty.  
-Yaaaah!  
-I have nothing...  
-But I'm about to change that.  
-Oh, kicking someone while they're down.  
-Classy till the end, Katherine.  
-Your end.  
-You deserve whatever you want out of life.  
-You deserve this.  
-Listen. I'm glad you're ok with who you are now, but every single thing I did to get this  
-I did for you so that the choice of whether you wanted to be a vampire or not would always be yours.  
-Bye-bye, little girl.  
-Have a nice human life, Katherine.

-So you have brother and you are pregnant.

-Nice blondie.

-Why is not my child?, It's so sad.

-Kol take care of her.

-I will

-Thanks for everything, Damon

-I love you Salvatore Brothers, I will miss you guys

-We will miss you to blondie

-Bye guys.


	27. Chapter 27

-Good morning.  
-Hey.  
-Listen. I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk,but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?  
-You are not only one who drink milk, Caroline too drink milk  
-Yeah, right.  
-Morning Kol, sleep well?  
-Yes,very well.  
-We heard you'r well sleeping.  
-Uh sorry you know pregnant girls and hormony

-Kol,shut up.  
-Are you blind?

-Oh milk.

-Yes oh milk.

-Be nice Stiles.

-Sorry I don't like her.

-I don't like you too.

-I don't ask you about your opinion.

-Please calm down.

-I have some concerns.  
-They're evil,and my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux,which is not comforting.  
-Yes. I think it's time we took care of that little problem.  
-I'm all for it.  
-As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town.  
-Who do we have to kill?  
-Probably no one.  
-Potentially everyone.

-Caroline spent all morning on the kitchen counter, watching as her companion cut fruits and throw them into a large glass bowl.

-She waved her legs like a little girl , but after a while it started to get bored, so when Kol turned his back, grabbed a few of the cuts and put into the mouth . -Unfortunately , Kol turned very quickly,and she dropped some food inattention to the floor.

-He looked at her with amusement, but he bent down and threw fruit into the trash.  
-Poor baby

- He said.

-You can not alone cope ?.

- Looked at him,his eyes narrowed,but did not protest when he put it into the mouth piece of apple .

-She liked her new sport.

-With a smile She received fruit.

-When it came time for oranges, a few drops of juice ran down her chin and landed on the blue shirt.

-Both did not pay attention to it.

-The blond slid his eyes to her shapely lips and drew significantly,passing his tongue over her lips and getting rid of the taste of oranges.

-He was about to kiss her properly,when the phone is in the pocket of her shorts made itself known .

-She sighed , pulling back a little , removing and applying a cell phone to his ear.  
- Yes she said annoyed that they discontinued .  
- Hi,Care.  
- How are you  
- Good Stefan  
- How are things with Elena?  
- I don't care anymore, but she is well, I'm glad you're happy  
- I am very,come to us to New Orleans  
- I will try to

-I miss you and Damon

-Kol stop, sorry I have to go, bye  
-Bye Care.  
-What are you doing with mother's spell book?  
-Well, in exchange for my freedom,  
-I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from mother's grimoire.  
-It'll help her learn to control her magic.  
-Thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell.  
-Wait. You want to use her to unlink  
-Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?  
-Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses.  
-She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions.  
-She wants to take Davina back.  
-So she yoked her own cause to ours with magic, threats,and half-truths.  
-Well, no more.  
-As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void.  
-Niklaus, I need you to come with me.  
-I need 5 minutes alone with Davina.  
-You need to make certain that I am not interrupted.  
-Tell me about the night that got you put in here,and you might find yourself out by Mardi Gras.  
-The night of the masquerade party,you sent us rousting in the cauldron to mess with the witches.  
-So when Max came in rousting,he went right for Katie's throat.  
-Now, you said to roust.  
-You didn't say to kill.

-Now, he's a nightwalker.  
-I'm a daywalker.  
-I told him to stop,and he wouldn't.  
-So I stopped him.

-That night is on an endless loop in my head.

-I think Max was compelled.

-No. All my guys are on vervain.

-Not if Klaus drained them.

-Max went missing for a couple of days before the rousting, right?

-T., they found stuff you and your girl stole from me in her shop.

-Have you ever been to the Jardin Gris?

-You can't find your own hand in front of your face in there, and yet somehow someone went in there,and after a couple of minutes,they found some stolen goods?

-Go there,see for yourself,but I'm telling you,besides Max,somebody else in the crew had to be compelled.

-Watch your back.

-I'll speak to Elijah.

-I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening,especially after you were so hospitable to him.

-Good.

-I look forward to it.  
-Od-bye means good-bye, Elijah.

-Is she with you?

-What the hell are you talking about?

-Caroline is gone.  
-Where is she?

-What?

-Marcel was here.


	28. Chapter 28

-Klaus, voice-over:  
-We were wrong.  
-Ladies, gentlemen,welcome to fight night...

[Cheering and applause]

-And the first rule of fight night is,the vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer  
to the inner circle and one of these...a daylight ring.

-If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence,you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face.

-All you got to do is kick a little ass.  
-So here we go.  
-Our first two contenders...  
-Felicia and Otto.  
-Damn, girl, not bad.  
-Good evening,I'd like a word.  
-What do you think you're doing?  
-Elijah: It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs.  
-We've come here for the girl.  
-Give her to us, or...We kill everyone here.  
-Marcel: You two got a lot of nerve coming into my home and making demands.  
-You're home,is it?  
-The girl, I will not ask again.  
-I assume you're talking about Caroline...yay high, blond hair,bitchy attitude.  
-Who is she, anyway?

-She's an old friend.  
-You know how sentimental I am about old friends.  
-Well, I ain't got her,and before you start whining,  
-I did pay her a little visit last night.  
-I was feeling nostalgic.  
-So I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave,and imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up  
residence.  
-Your girl Caroline answered the door.  
-We exchanged hellos.  
-That was it.  
-You don't believe me,look around.  
-Hell, I'll even help you find her,but the question  
-I'd ask is,  
-if Caroline isn't here,then where is she?  
-Seriously?  
-You don't want to fight me,Caroline  
-You know you can't beat a hybrid.  
-Aah! Let me go,  
-Shut up!  
-Elijah: Not the most attractive community,are they?  
-You do realize they can hear you.  
-You do realize I don't care.  
-You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box,but, Klaus, my sire,you I owe the world,and I always show respect to my elders.  
-If your special lady friend is missing,you can benefit from the help of a witch,and since I control all the witches in this town,  
-I'll Grant you one little locator spell.  
-Sabine is the best guide in the quarter.  
-You need to find someone,  
-I guarantee she's your girl.  
-Where are you going?  
-I hate to cut this short,but the sun is coming up soon.  
-My nightwalkers need to get inside,and I've got a city to run.  
-I'll leave you to track down your lost sheep.  
-Can you find her?  
-I can try.  
-Caroline:What is this place?  
-The armpit of Louisiana.  
-You ambushed me in my own back yard.  
-It's not your back yard.  
-It's Klaus'.  
-You're shacked up in a mansion with that psycho,a long way from the girl I love.  
00:06:25,781 - 00:06:27,281  
-Tyler, I'm sorry,but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you.  
-You mean like how you're pregnant?  
[Scoffs]  
-A Klaus baby. Yeah.  
-I know all about it.  
-It's not Klaus baby, It's Kol  
-Elijah: I don't suppose you could be more precise.  
-Klaus:What's the matter, Elijah,are you worried a bit suppose of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?  
-As a matter of fact,after my recent confinement,  
-I could use a decent stroll through the countryside.  
-There are stories of exiled werewolves,encampments.  
-Have you found her scent?  
-No...  
-But I found someone else's.  
-This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of...  
-Tyler Lockwood.  
-And why would your little hybrid sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Caroline?  
-He wants revenge because I went after Caroline.  
-Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?  
-Back when I had the means to sire hybrids,he was my first,although I didn't give him much choice in the matter.  
-He was loyal in the beginning,but he grew insubordinate,turned my other hybrids against me.  
-I couldn't have that.  
-So I massacred the lot of them.  
-Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off.  
-Anything else that you would like to share?  
-Well, there was this business with his mum.  
-You killed his mother - wonderful.  
-He needed to be taught a lesson.  
-And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus,if he retaliates by harming Caroline?  
-So you do care about her.  
-Well, go on, then.  
-I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself.  
-Davina: Marcel,something is happening.  
-There's a witch doing magic in the quarter.  
-Oh, no worries.  
-That one is Marcel-approved.  
-Got something else for you to handle.  
-Klaus destroyed everything good in my life.  
-So I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most.  
-No, please,Tyler, please.  
-I thought you were leaving town.  
-Couldn't stay away, huh?  
-I was half past Louisiana when I found out you invaded our home.  
-What have you done with Caroline?  
-You're so hot when you're angry.  
-You used me.  
-I'm pretty sure that was mutual.  
-Beguiled by your charms,I slept with you like a fool,led you to our home,and then you took Caroline.  
-Whoa, I didn't take anybody.  
-I already sorted this out with your brothers,but it begs the question,why'd you come back?  
-If Klaus learns it's my fault you found your way to the plantation...you really thinkn I'd rat you out?

-Come on.

-If you think that I'd ever in 1,000 years do anything to hurt you,you got me confused with Klaus.

-All your charms and flirtations simply prove you're every bit the liar and manipulator that Klaus is.

-Is that what you really think?

-By all means,prove me wrong.

-Fine. Come on.

-Something you need to see.

-Thought you were in danger.

-It appears I was mistaken.

-Let me take you home.

-Elijah...

-There's something you need to know about the baby.

-Don't make this harder than it has to be.

-Give up now...

-I'll end it quick.

-Klaus: Quite an offer though not one I'll be extending to you.

-Klaus.

-Hello, Tyler.  
-You look well.

-I aim to change that.

-Threatening a pregnant girl, the girl you loved in order to exact revenge against me.

-I never expected you to sink so low.

-I admit,I'm impressed.

-I used to hang out with you.

-I guess something must have rubbed off.

-Whatever happens to me,

-Caroline is never gonna stop hating you.

-You torture Caroline, so she will forgive me

-Come on, mate.  
-Give it a bit more effort.

-It was more complicated than that.

-Not long afterwe left here,he put a dagger in my heart and stuck me in a box for 90 years.

-He stole a century from me like it were nothing.

-That's what he does,Rebekah.

-Klaus will never be happy.

-He'll be damned if he ever lets anyone get something that he can't have.

-I know.

-Is this your idea of revenge, Tyler,grueling game of hide-and-seek?

-Let's end this,shall we?

-Raagh!

-You've grown bloodthirsty.

-Perhaps it's best your mother didn't live to see you like this.

-Ha ha ha!

-It's sad, really.

-I thought I made you better.

-Turns out, you're quite the disappointment.

-I guess I'm another one of your failures,like how you failed at making hybrids,how you failed your family.

-Now it looks like you're even gonna fail your own kid.

-And thus ends your tedious, little life.

-At least it was brief.

-Do it.

-No Klaus don't

-Save it Caroline.

-You're never gonna break me.

-Only thing you could do is kill me.

-So go on. Go on.  
-Get it over with.

-You want me to end your suffering, don't you?

-Hmm? I did break you,took everything from you,and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered,little life.

-Death offers more peace than you deserve.

-It's better to let you live,and each morning,you will wake knowing that your wretched existence continues only by my will.

-Now go and live the rest of your days knowing you are nothing to me.

-Ok Caroline, let's go.

-Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory,that the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids.

-He claims you knew that.

-Furthermore,you intended to use this knowledge to build an army.

-And, of course, you assume it's true.

-I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood?

-A heartbroken,little crybaby points his finger at me,and my own brother falls in line,eager to believe it.

-How quickly you assume the worst,especially when it comes from her.

-Elijah: Oh, spare me you indignation.

-When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or her child beyond your own selfish pursuits,and what was it you once said to me?

-"Every King needs an heir."

-My big brother,so you doubt my intentions.

-Well, I can't say I'm surprised.

-Standing beside the noble Elijah,how can I be anything but the lesser brother...a liar, a manipulator,a bastard?

-That's all I am to you, isn't it,and to Rebekah,and judging by the way Hayley hang on your every word,it's clear she feels the same way.

-No doubt, my child will, as well.

-Brother, if I...we've said all that needs to be said,brother.

-I'll play the role I've been given.

-You two enjoy each other's company.

-He love this girl Caroline.

-Hayley the werewolf girl.

-What else you got?

-What if I told you that werewolf girl is carrying Klaus' child...

-And if that baby is born,it'll mean the end of the vampire species?.


	29. Chapter 29

-This kid is an old enemy of your favorite person Klaus.  
-Now, he's got plenty to say about what that traitorous son of a bitch has been up to behind my back.  
-Now, for those of you faint of heart,there's the door because those who stick around,you're signing up for battle.  
-You all know Klaus wasn't always the hybrid.  
-When he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant,somewhere in all that,certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side,like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene.  
-That's where the werewolf girl he's been hiding from you all comes in.  
-She rolled through my town,pretended to be my friend,and ended up hooking up with him.  
-Now she's pregnant with his kid.  
-What the hell is this?  
-Just listen.  
-When Klaus became the hybrid,he figured out a way to turn full-bred werewolves into creatures like him.  
-You're looking at one of them.  
-On the plus side, we had all the perks of being vampires.  
-We were stronger, faster,and the toxins in our bites could still kill a vampire,but on the downside, we were loyal to him,like, supernaturally loyal.

-Right, and that's why you're here spilling all his secrets?  
-No. That's the point, Diego.  
-He figured out a way to break free of it.  
-And I helped the rest of them, too.  
-Then Klaus killed them for their betrayal.  
-Because that is what Klaus does.  
-Don't mind me.  
-I'm fascinated by this story.  
- Hello, Tyler.  
- Rebekah.  
-Long time, no see.  
-What Tyler is about to tell you is that my brother can use his baby's blood to sire more hybrids.  
-What you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance,so Tyler, I assume you were trying to rally this lot into making sure the baby isn't born.  
-Yeah.  
-You don't like it,go ahead and take your brother's side,but you know I'm right.  
-I believe you've mistaken the lady's intentions.  
-All right. What's going on?  
-You're absolutely right, Tyler.  
-My brother is a crap enough individual as it is.  
-The last thing he needs is to sire a superior species.  
-Go on. You can tell them.  
-She's not here to fight us.  
-She's here to help us,but first...that is enough talk  
about harming that baby Klaus is the one we're putting a stop to.

-Elijah is home. There's only one dagger.

-Which one of us will you be punishing today?

-You betrayed me,my own sister.

-Niklaus, don't you dare.

-Well, perhaps it should be you, brother,stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley.

-This has nothing to do with Hayley.

-It has everything to do with her!

-She's adored you since she arrived,and now my child, my blood,will grow up to call you father.

-Nik. stop!.

-And perhaps It will be you Kol, you take my girl.

-Caroline never was your 'girl'.

-Is that what this is?

-You are once again worried that you will be left behind?

-Has history taught you nothing?

-We don't abandon you, Nik.

-You drive us away.

-Is that so?

-What have I done lately other than cooperate?

-I bowed down to you, brother,to make up for daggering you,for the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home,looked the other way, sister,while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel,falling again for a man you shouldn't be with while he controls the empire that we built that he took.

-Now, I make no excuses for past sins,but in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me,to believe in me and believe my intentions  
for my own child were pure,you chose to stand against me,to side with my enemies.

-I wanted our home back.

-Now I have it.

-So I'm going to live there,and the two of you,you can stay here together and rot.

-You're coming with me, little wolf.

-Why would I go anywhere with you?

-Because, Hayley, that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me.

-Now, you can fight me on this, but you will lose,as will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car.


	30. Chapter 30

Sunny , warm day .

I look at you as you sleep yet .

Each of your breath makes me smile , even though you can not see .

Shoveling your strands of hair from his forehead , that they do not, interfere slightly fidgeting .

I look at you and I can not understand how such a great girl is with me, after all this is not possible.

Rays , however, are beginning to irritate you more .

You open your eyes , slightly annoyed , because you were awakened .

I look at you and you look at me .

My smile is not out of my mouth because I smile to you and for you.

I draw to your face and kiss gently saying:

- Hello darling , how did you sleep ?

You look at me and answer :

- Good. You 're awake ?

- I woke up a while ago and watched you sleep You're wonderful honey I love you.

Gently shoveling strand , which flew you and kiss his forehead gently .

Does not stop on momentary kiss. I kiss you still going to the passionate kiss , where our tongues join.

My hand lands on your hips, and I draw closer to you I feel like waving your chest , beating heart.

Lightly I raise one of your legs and interweaves it with his own. I stop kissing you and look at you , smiling.

-Caroline I can not believe you're here.

I kiss you again , this time on the neck , heading to your ear and gently caress your ear , whispering words : you're an angel I love you ...

My fingers stroke your back , shoveling your shirt and you feel as my fingers roam your back , and glide around your spine.

As honing your buttocks and thighs.

Do not undress you, just caress gently , passionately. You can tell how in my panties penis hardens me .

I take off the shirt and kisses you go down to your chest

. I kiss your nipples , tongue circle the circle of papillae , to the whole breast .

Smoothing them gently with your fingers. You look at it , you see my eyes , as I look at you .

Now go down below , kissing your body . I begin to kiss you between your legs , panties through the material .

I kiss your surroundings thighs. I feel your excitement , and slowly and gently fetching of you panties.

Tip of his tongue begin to tease your clitoris. Honing your fingers to the mouth of the well of delight.

I press my lips clitoris and smoothing language. I put the language into you , as deep as possible .

Mouth to you finishing tip of the tongue .

But do not stop doing this , no.

Again, I go to the clitoris caressing her tongue.

You look at my head as it moves between your legs as you caress .

Gently put two fingers in you and begin to caress you in the middle , gently .

I never cease to caress you tongue and mouth. You put my hands on my head and gently begin to stroke it .

Squat legs and lightly spread apart to be able to go deeper in your language.

Such a warm, such a flexible , where its end teasing your lips . Tip of the tongue licking you slowly after them kissing .

I look at you, in your face when I do it. You can see my eyes , my desire , my passion and excitement .

Clench your mouth and look at me .

Slowly I move to the top.

My hard penis lightly rubs against your body .

Has not yet been released from the panties , not yet.

You feel his hardness under my panties .

I look into your eyes , I'm over you .

I smile and kiss passionately but gently .

My fingers of one hand stroke your body , your breasts .

Go to them for your breasts , gently teasing your nipples , every individual , every kiss ends paragraph of the breast.

I put the language into your navel and kissing your tummy , so wonderful.

Go to your bosom , which also kissing and teasing tongue.

I move to you , your face and kissing again .

Take off your panties with me and uncover it hard , just right on me . Gently caress him , take away , I kiss you passionately.

Will decline slightly hips looking at you .

I wipe the end of the penis into your mouth wonderful interior.

You look into my eyes , and I see in yours.

I slowly and gently enter into you .

Bend back slightly and gently renew movement .

I look you in the eye when making successive moves , slowly , gently , to the end that came all .

I kiss you gently and passionately. Incline you to you and whisper in your ear : you are such a wonderful, wonderful.

I happy with you , you give me so much love You are my most precious treasure .

I never cease to move with you all the time I move slowly and gently with you.

I get up and look you in the eye , smile .

Kissing you again , still moving in you , slowly , gently .

Time after time you feel like it moves with you .

How do I reach almost to the end and go back .

How you feel is hard and penetrates you moving - you feel it , you have it in you.

I'm starting to move a little faster , looking you in the eye .

Gently begin to move your hips to feel him even harder and deeper , even more.

Can you hear my breath , feel the smell of my sweat, my body , our sweat our bodies. Also I feel like you smell what you smell. What you have beautiful eyes , baby , I lose myself in you , I love you - I whisper in your ear .

This is our moment , now , right now.

Just you and me , together in a passionate ecstasy .

We love each other , you know that I love you and I know that and that you love me.

We show ourselves what a day in many ways You're wonderful , wonderful .

I move with you all the time, again and again feel like I enter and go back slowly .

Embrace me down and you start to feel that it starts with you surging orgasm that soon the whole world will be like , because you are with me and with me.

I kiss you passionately feel like my tongue teasing your how entangled slightly tensing legs on me and you dig my nails into my back .

I move at you faster and faster.

You close your eyes and you feel like a wave of orgasm and excitement spreads through your body .

One thought knocks you now in my mind : yet, yet , please , do not stop .

And I can not stop , I move with you still .

Even more slowly , but still moving .

You feel it as you move on , how tough he is .

I feel like the sperm hits the wall in your interior.

You feel like a climax , as I tensed every muscle in your back , you feel like experiencing an orgasm.

Gently I fall right next to you .

I look you in the eyes and smile .

This includes you and I feel like to me buries in you .

We sweat and feel the smell of their bodies .

Do not talk , do not need this , we want to soak up the moment and the pleasure of making love with each other, our moment.

After a while, feel like I'm starting to stiffen the penis .

I look at you and smile . Incline to you and I whisper to your ears : would fancy a one more time ?

-KlausI heard moaning, where is this mysterious girl? in the bathroom?  
-There's no one,Kol  
-Again, you had sex dreams about Caroline  
-Sorry I'm really sorry  
-Don't talk to me, get me out of the way, she is mine she never will be yours.


	31. She meet new boy, John Young

-You sleeping well?  
- Good and you?  
- Great, I had a beautiful dream  
- oh wow tell me what you dream you have  
-Nik , tell her that you have sex dream about her  
- What?  
- No matter  
- I'll leave two alone  
-Kol what happen?  
- We need to finish it , I can't be with a girl that also my brother love, I have to go this time I don't search , never forget that I love you and my son  
- Kol please don't leave me  
- Caroline everything will be all right, don't cry

- No Elijha nothing is okey , I'm going,no one come after me  
- Please don't what you will be regret  
- No matter Elijha , you're not my father  
- Why such a beautiful woman doing at the bar alone I'm John Young , you're a vampire?  
- Yes, Caroline Forbes  
- What happened, why you alone in here?  
- My boyfriend left me alone once again , came up with himself , with his brother is in love with me , just that he will have a child , so the more that was not me

-And you?

- My girlfriend cheated on me with me friend,sorry I shouldn't worry about him,he is only a coward , you're single is better for me, you're really beautiful  
- You are very handsome  
- mortgaging you another drink  
- Thank you , so tell me about yourself , why you are somehow discovered that I'm a vampire

-I'm former leader and a member of the Tomorrow People we are specializes in teleportation.

-oh wow nice interesting

-Can you get out , breathe , or what ?

- Did not answer.

-She grabbed his hand , which he read that it is correct.

-It gently tugged and led to fresh cold air, which it slightly ocuciło and have raised to the vertical.

-Before the premises were a few people who smoked cigarettes, just as her care.

-She felt a gentle touch permeates her hand and getting up to the armpit .

- You are unique , you know

- She looked up at him, wondering gaze .

-What right on it so touching , what right he said to her .

- You may go , sober up a bit and come back what do you think ?

- Slightly only to move , but he grabbed her hand and pulled together.

-They walked a while, and a cold wind whipped her face , which did not improve her condition , but rather grew worse .

-He not speak , but no longer held her hand.

-I do not remember when I was walking with Kol at night, by moonlight , she forgot what it enjoyable when someone is near us.

-They teleport to hisapartment.

-Again she felt the gentle touch on his hands the first time she spoke : - Why did you touch me ? After all, did not know

- She tried to speak clearly .

- I have to stop? And that does not know , does not prove that we have no right to yourself or do not have the possibility to get to know , in one way or another .

-Stopped .

-She looked at him , and under the influence of alcohol seemed to be all normal, but it is the alcohol brought out her desire and longing for the outside.

-John after alcohol becomes bolder , more alive , stops being afraid and ashamed , he ceases to be himself , and the rules and boundaries no longer exist . -Closer to her, that she felt his perfume , which was greatly disturbed her nose .

-He looked at her such other eyes in a moment she forget about Kol and what united them .

-Through this jealousy, escape Kol she forgotten what it's like to enjoy the closeness , how it feels to be loved, as it is to live with someone and not look at someone lives, forgot that there is something like breakfast in bed , coffee in bed , walks in the moonlight.

-Every part of her wanted closeness , love, and love, not money .

-Alcohol brought out the desires of her heart and soul , leaving it empty.

-She wanted to feel appreciated , loved, the only one of its kind looked at her and slowly approached his lips to her lips, kissed her .

-At the beginning of conscience fought not to give the kiss , do not react , but the heart needed tenderness, the desire , the thing which made it harder to beat.

-She kissed him , gently , passionately - devotion.

-She felt his place slip after its squares that up showered the chills, it excited her , she wanted to have it.

-He lifted his shirt and began to lightly touch her body, her skin - she did not want to stopped , gave her so much pleasure , which could not have dreamed of a few months.

-She pulled his shirt from his pants and began to touch his back.

-The touch of a man , as it missed her and excited .

-They moved a little to the side, to enter into his bedroom where he touched her thigh , buttock, had the same desire to love , so I was excited by it .

-She unzipped his fly of his pants and put his hand into his trousers.

-She felt his erection and arousal .

-The whole time they kissed , gently , passionately.

-He slowly slid his hands under her skirt and pulled her tights and panties together.

-They looked into each others eyes , so she wanted and she wanted closeness , she took off his pants and panties .

-Massaging his penis and testicles , feeling that it gives him great pleasure .

-When faced each other , they could no longer hold back .

-They joined together. She felt as he penetrates her and begins to move , slowly, gently .

-They made love ... peaked like never before, do not forget how his semen hit her.

-She waited a moment to seed flowed from her.

-Only then found a rolled up pantyhose and panties .

-She sat on the bed and began to pull on each other tights .

-He was already dressed and looked at her , smiling.

-When she picked up , walked her days and he kissed her .


	32. Chapter 32

-She get up and walked over to the table where there was her mobile. .

-She dialed and waited for a moment  
-Hello darling,something happened?  
- No ... I mean yes. Yes, it happened.  
- I slept with some guy , can you come after me?  
- Of course I'll be a moment.

-Okey,she write 'this was amazing night thank you, Caroline'.

-Hey, you look finelyl,come to car.

-No I look hideously,ok

-For now, just follow my lead.  
-Trust me, it ain't over yet.  
-To New Orleans.  
- To New Orleans.  
- New Orleans.

-I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership,and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated.  
-No. My intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have,what Marcel, in fact, took...and built into this...a true community of vampires.  
-What about her, the wolf?  
-Had you let me finish, Diego,you would know that there is, of course,one further matter I would like to address.  
-As many of you know,the girl is carrying my child.  
-Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect.  
-However,I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids.  
-I assure you, I do not.  
-Father of the year.  
-It appears I will have to earn your trust.  
-Very well.  
-We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety.  
-You see, how can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?  
-What?  
- Klaus, no.  
- So eat, drink, and be merry,and tomorrow I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt.  
-Go ahead. Have fun.  
-Kill them all.  
-Absolutely not. I paid for that.  
-Please. Never paid for anything in your life.  
-I hardly see how that's relevant.  
-Nik is just punishing us.  
-Well, we've hurt him,deeply, it would appear.  
-We believed the worst about him the one time in a million when the worst wasn't actually the truth.

-Hey  
-Hey Caroline, where were you was last night?  
-I hope you did not do anything stupid that could hurt my nephew.  
-I drank and slept with beautiful stranger who can teleport.  
-Bravo Caroline  
-I would like to apologize for my brother.  
-You don't have to do that and stop pretending my father, I have a right to do what I want.

-Where do you think you're going?  
-To ensure that Hayley doesn't suffer for our mistakes.  
-Niklaus is feeling vindictive.  
-We cannot trust that she is safe.  
-Okey I go with you, Rebekah are you coming with us?

-No, I stay

-Okey  
-Elijah and Caroline  
-You two shouldn't be here. Klaus has his guys watching me.  
-I wouldn't worry about them.  
-Come. We mustn't linger.  
-Let's get you someplace safe.  
-No. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine.  
-I've been deemed under protection by the almighty Klaus.  
-It's the werewolves who need help.  
-He ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked-up peace offering to Marcel's crew.  
-You have to help them.

-Out in the bayou?  
-Do we look like a bloody vampire rescue squad?

-I think you should be grateful we came to save you.

-Listen,

-Caroline. All my life,I've wanted to know who my real family was, and just as I find out that they're out there in the bayou,  
-Klaus orders them killed.  
-You want to help me?  
-Help my people,please.  
-Hey, they were obviously just here find them, and bring me some heads.  
-I'd rather you didn't.

-What the hell are you doing out here?

-I've come to suggest you seek other hunting grounds.  
-Suggestion noted.  
-Well, Diego, it would be such a shame to have to rearrange that pretty face.  
-What the hell you care about wolves?  
-Generally, I don't.  
-However this particular clan is not to be touched.  
-Good-bye.

-Bye.  
-Nothing here, anyway.  
-Great. I guess our job here is done.  
-Not quite.

-We're not here to harm you.  
-Hello again.

-Eve, was it?  
-One of Hayley's litter-mates, I presume.  
-Hayley sent you here to protect us, didn't she?  
-Tell her we appreciate the concern,but we've been looking out for ourselves for a while now.  
-Nobody finds us unless we want to be found.  
-Well, we found you, so...  
-Like I said...  
-There's something I thought you and your family should know about.

-I think I was far more gracious than they deserved.  
-You're disappointed by my lack of diplomacy.  
-Well, you, above all people, should need no reminder of the human capacity for cruelty.  
-You can trust Marcel,and if Klaus tries to hurt you,I'll hurt him.  
-I'm sure if you could actually stop Klaus,you would've done it already.  
-You're Hayley,  
-Klaus' wife.  
-Ew. No. Never.  
-I'm the pregnant werewolf,and you must be the all-powerful super witch Davina,and let's not forget Josh...newbie vampire way out of his element,voted most likely to die next.

-Oh, fantastic.  
-Hey, I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners.  
-Of course, it would suck if he found out you were still lurking around.  
-Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other.  
-Let's not and tell Hayley that we did.  
-Then you get to impress the girl,and I can go home.  
-You know how hovels depress me.  
-I'm not trying to impress the girl.  
-I should bloody hope you are.  
-Why else are we out here?  
-Come on, Elijah.  
-You've fallen for her. Admit it.  
-May do wonders for the stick that's lodged up your enduringly stoic ass if you did.  
-And as soon as I have this baby,what happens to me then?  
-Right.  
-Well, lucky for me, I have a little while before I find out,and in the meantime, I will find a way to pay you back for this.  
-As long as I'm in the family way, well,you can't do a damn thing about it.  
-What are you looking for?  
-My violin.  
-I must've left it in the attic.  
-So just go get it.  
-I can't.  
- It's not safe for me out there.  
- Funny,  
-I was under the impression everyone was afraid of you.  
-The witches are after me.  
-You mean, that crazy witch Agnes? Yeah.  
-She tried to kill me, too.

-The thing is, she's dead,Elijah killed her.  
-But...  
-Agnes was the last living elder.

-If she's dead, then I'm safe.  
-Marcel would've told me.  
-Maybe he didn't want to lose his secret weapon against the witches.  
-You're lying.  
-Why would I lie to you?

-Because you want something from me.  
-Everyone does.  
-Do I want something from you?  
-Yeah,  
-Davina. Actually, I do.  
-Thanks to your friend Marcel,most of my family is cursed.  
-They're stuck in their wolf form except on a full moon.

-Now, I'm smart enough to know that every curse has a loophole, and, well,you're the strongest witch I've ever heard of,but I wouldn't lie to you to get what I want.

-I'd ask you.

-I guess that's the difference between Marcel and me

-Looking for something?

-I figured with you vacating,the attic would be a safe zone.

-Found this there.

-It was dangerous for you to come back, Josh.

-Yeah. Well, what are friends for,or whatever?

-Hey, what did Hayley want?

-Do you trust her?

-I don't know. Why?

-She told me about a witch being killed,

- An elder, but I don't know...  
- Oh, yeah.

-Crazy Agnes? I heard about that.

-Elijah went all berserker on her crew.

-I guess it was super gross, just,like, heads and guts.

-What?

-You hate the witches.

-Hayley was right.

-Marcel is just using me.

-Josh, I can't stay here.

-I'm not gonna be their puppet.

-You have to get me out of here.

-Ok,but where else are you gonna go?

-I stink of the bog.

-I've disappointed you, Elijah?

-Well, there is something important we neglected to discuss.

-I accused you of having ulterior motives regarding the child I was wrong.

-I'm sorry.

-I imagine that must have been hard for you to say.

-You don't make it easy to love you, brother

-And yet you're obstinate in your desire to do so.

-When you're ready,should you be so inclined,both you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here.

-It is, after all, our family home.

-Cami, I need your help.

-Marcel has been lying to me,and I can't trust him anymore.

-I'm sorry. Do I know you?

-Oh, you've been compelled.

-Ok. What are you doing?

-It's ok. I can fix you.

-I'm really sorry,but this is gonna hurt.

-Hey why you was runing from me?

-Uh nice to see you again,I thought you don't want to know me,after one night.

-Are you kidding me, I would like to invite you to dinner.  
-Ok I want, I can cook  
-So date? I will pick you up at 8  
-Ok date I will wait for you.


	33. Cooking

-She cooked dinner, she is vampire but she love cook.

-Most people do not like it , but it is reassuring , allowed to look at things from a different perspective.

-I don't have to focus on it yet , so what 's the problem was to cook something ? She thought about what she wanted to relax .

-Whenever she could not cope with something cooking .  
-Someone came into the kitchen .

-She did not have to turn around to know that it John .

-She felt his hands on his hips , made several kisses on her neck and behind the ear.

-He knew how it worked for her . Her breath quickened , but tried to master it , pretending it did not touch her moves .

-Pulled back her hips and she felt his erection.

-Her body arched , she could not stop it.

-He ran his tongue over her collarbone , and his hair gently caressing the places affected .  
-One of his hands moved from her hips up , his chest until the first button of her blouse .

-Unbuttoning her , watching as her breasts slowly emerge from it .

-He muttered happy he liked the view from this angle .  
-Caroline swallowed a few times , trying to find his voice .  
- You can't wait until I finish cooking dinner?

- Asked hoarsely .  
-I don't.

- He said shortly , still her undress.  
-He slipped out of her blouse , she was now in the bra and short skirt .

-His hands slowly went down her belly.

-Thumbs hooked her skirt and slid her down until she fell .  
- I'll burn dinner - she protested weakly , without doing anything to stop him .  
-He smiled slightly , his face based on her shoulder.

-She reached out and put her fingers in his hair , a gesture of ordering him to continue kissing her .

-He was not going to protest.

-His hands returned to her hips and slid down.

-Use your thumb to massage the skin dangerously close to places where it does not touch any other man .

-She moaned softly.

-Only he could make it without doing almost nothing excited her to such an extent .  
-She turned off the gas , conscious that in this state may cause a fire , and it was her last rational thought , it surrendered to the hands John.

-She turned to face him and pressed her body to his .

-She kissed him on the lips , gently , sensuously , trying to somehow control the fire consuming her .

-She slipped her hands under his shirt and pressed him to her .  
-She was little , she wanted to feel his body pressed against each other.

-Impatiently tugged his shirt pulling it over her head to him .

-He threw her into a corner , losing interest in it as soon ceased to obstruct her access to his body .

-She ran her hands on his neck and stood on her toes , kissing him again .

-This time harder.

-His hands were on her ass .

-He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

-She couldn't stop another moan when I pressed them together , when she felt him hot and hard , through their soaked panties.  
-Practiced motion unbuttoned and removed her bra .

-His eyes went to her naked breasts.

-He bent his head and took her mouth one hardened nipple.

-He slid his hand on her back , harder pulling her to him .

-She felt his tongue on his chest .

-She slipped her hand into his hair , trying to become closer to him.

-Slightly chewed her nipple , then raised his head and kissed her .

-She felt cold air her damp chest , providing a new sensation.

-She felt that she no longer endure longer .

-She pulled away from him just to impatient gesture to end it demolished.

-When she started to pull his underwear he stopped her .

-He began to kiss her neck and descend until he came to her abdomen and lower.

-Ran his tongue just above her panties , and then pulled them . He looked up and their eyes have crossed .

-He stood up , all the while looking into her eyes .

-He pressed her against the wall .

-His hand casually wandered across her stomach to finally disappear below.  
-He slid one finger into her and she gasped and grabbed his arms , feeling that her legs can not hold .

-She reached down and took his hand.

-She squeezed lightly and was rewarded moan.  
- Let go , because this game runs too fast - he murmured into her ear .  
-She was not able to answer , feeling that the coming explosion.

-His finger was moving in her faster and faster , each time touching the sweet spot , which the researchers named so impersonal point of G.

-It was her last thought before her body from the center, to the very tips of her fingers spilled heat.  
-She did not know how, but in the next moment she was on the table, and what she felt between her legs it was no longer his finger .

-He slid into her fast movement and looked into her eyes.

-She put it down, enjoying a moment of shared intimacy.  
- He began to move slow rhythm that drove her crazy .  
-She put her arms around his neck and pulled him .

-His every move made it her nipples brushed against his chest , causing new sensations .

-Her hands began to wander over his body , wanting to touch every inch of his skin .  
-John affectionate gesture ran his hand down her cheek and kissed her .

-Slowly began to lose the rhythm and she knew that was coming .

-She knew that his movements will be now faster, more impatient,and she loved it .

-She loved the knowledge that can lead to a state where so loses control when so lost in it.  
-She closed her eyes , feeling that soon will again .

-Do not mistaken .

-Under the eyelids, she saw the star , and her body arched .

-Stronger John overed legs , and her throat tore a scream of delight , which quickly joined John 's voice .

-He fell at her, panting heavily.

-Both were unable even to move.

-The only sound in the room was their breathing slowly calming himself .


	34. Chapter 34

-I'm so sorry.

-If I could take it back, I would.

-And it doesn't change how I feel about you. The thought of losing you terrifies me.

-Say something.

-Are we even now?

-I lied to you,you lied to me,is that how it is?

-No. No, that's not...

-It took me years to tell you the truth the annex project.

-It took you two days to come clean about this.

-So, in that respect, you win.

-Now what?

-I guess that's up to you.

-He's in love with you You know that, right?

-Yeah.

-Don't you think that's kind of a problem?

-We all have to work together without Stephen, there is no endgame.

-John.

-He's not imagining it.

-Whatever it is between Stephen and me,

-There is something.

-I'll lie to him.

-I will tell him it doesn't exist if that's what it takes to keep the harmony down here.

-To survive.

-I can't lie to you.

-Do you love me, cara?

-Yes.

-That's all I need to know.

-Thank you.

-Thats it she just cheated on you and you forgive her, you love her even cheated you, I'm stupid I wanted to tell you that I felt something to you.  
-Oh you sleep with dumb blonde, well done John.  
-Cara he is all of yours, bravo you have two guys who love you, and who is dumb.

-Caroline wait  
-John leave me I don't wanna see you

-Oh, God, it hurts!

-I'm sorry, Cami. It's the only way to break all of Klaus' compulsion.

-Josh: Believe me, I know what it's like, you're ok.

-And, hey, all these notes that you made...It's very "memento" of you,nice work.

-We've been at this all night. I don't understand what's happening to me.

- I don't understand any of this.  
- Davina: But you will.

-I will unlock every stolen memory,undo every piece of mind control that any vampire has ever done to you.

-When I am done,you will understand all of it,and you'll be free.

- I can stop if you want me to.  
- No. Don't stop.

-I want to remember everything.

-You should start to feel it,like a weight lifting.

-And your cheat sheets are about to make a lot more sense.

-I promise, as soon as the world stops hunting me,I will find the daylight ring spell.

-I know. Just don't worry about that right now.

-I remember why I wrote this.

-I found a picture of Klaus and Marcel from 1919.

-Klaus compelled me to go out with Marcel, to spy on him.

-That's what he said yesterday,before he told me to forget.

-I'm remembering.

-Let's take you back more.

-Leave New Orleans.

-Forget me.

-Your brother was ill.

-There's no reason to stay.

-Hey, why are you crying  
-John loves still Cara, I'll never be the first choice.  
-Don't cry, he and nobody deserves you.  
-You deserve?  
-No, I will never deserve you.

-You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know the obvious.

- Our secret weapon has escaped.  
- She wouldn't just leave.

- She knows the witches want her back.  
- Her violin is missing.

-She may have left of her own volition.

-What did you say to her in the attic?

-She lied to my face so she could stay up there thinking that you'd help her control her magic.

-How do we know that you didn't take her?

-I have no idea where Davina is or why she ran away.

-Can I suggest you take a step back?

-I can assure you, I have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harm's way.

-She's suffered enough with this Harvest ritual nonsense.

-That child to whom you refer so affectionately is the most powerful witch in New Orleans.

-If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying us,in fact, destroying all we've worked for?

-No. If she's not a friend to this family,then she is our enemy.

- She is a friend, Klaus.  
- Well, let's hope so.

-Lucky for you,I know how to get her back.

-Follow my lead.

-You know how Nicklaus operates.

-If he perceives a threat,he can become quite ruthless.

-This would not bode well for Davina.

-I'm not gonna let anybody lay a finger on her.

-Nor will I.

-So the witch is missing, huh?

-Walked right out the front door, apparently.

- Know anything about it?  
- No...

-Although I did tell her that the witch elders were dead.

-Well, why would she care when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?

-I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated.

-So you are the reason she's run off.

-Hey, I was just telling her the truth.

-She's the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches.

-Yeah. Well, I've never been a fan of the boys club.

-Just wait. Elijah will join them, and the three of them will be impossible.

-Used by the witches,lied to by Marcel,manipulated by Elijah,threatened by Klaus...

-She's like a modern-day casket girl.

-Are you talking about Davina or yourself?

-Does it matter?

-Either way, us girls have got to stick together.

-Keep drinking.

-You need the Vervain in your system so you can't be compelled again.

-Josh: Hey, Cami, you don't have any human blood in your fridge, do you?

-For crying out loud, here.

-Davina...?

-Someone is practicing magic.

-They're trying to find me.

-Then we have to run.

-Davina: There is no way to sneak me out of the quarter.

-By now, everyone is looking for me...

- The witches, Marcel, Klaus.  
- My uncle will know what to do.

-Cami...

-I mean, he has to know somewhat of what's going on in this town, right...

- Cami, stop.  
- Unless he's been compelled.

- He knows.  
- What are you talking about?

-He knows.

-He works with Marcel.  
-They're practically friends.

-I hear them talk.  
-He knows everything.

-No.

-He would've told me if he knew the witches put a hex on my brother.

-He knows?

- Cami...  
- Oh, my God.

-He knows.

-Hey, you guys seriously need to go, like now...

-Plane, train,automobile, whatever.

Take my car. It's parked down at the docks, I'll text you the where.

-Put your number in Cami's phone.

-Most of the quarter is shut down right now, we'll have to walk,

-And the sun is taking forever to go down.

-Hey, no tears.

-Promise you'll meet us as soon as it gets dark out.

-Yeah, but don't worry about me.  
-Just don't let them find you.

-There's people everywhere.

-Just keep walking.

-No one knows it's you.

-Cami...

-We have to get off this street.

-Kieran is gonna call me first if he hears anything.

-What's wrong?

-The witches.

- I'll kill him, all of them.

- Davina, Originals can't be killed.

-Maybe they can.

-I have so much power, I've never felt anything like it before.

-It's growing,gathering inside me.

-I'm strong, Josh.

- If you kill them, then...  
- What?

-If you're gonna do it...

-Don't hold back.

-You hit them with all you got.

-Rebekah:That was very sweet,not telling Davina that if she kills Klaus, you die, too, very noble.

-Problem is, she goes after my brother,she'll be the one who ends up dead.

-A very unnecessary end to an already-tragic story.

-Perhaps you'd like to help me help her.

-You pretend to be so confident,but I know the truth.

-You're afraid everyone can see what you really are...An animal...A beast.

-Why don't you show us your real face?

-That's enough of you.

-Elijah: Davina, you don't have to do this.

-You...

-You looked me in the eyes and lied to my face,pretended you wanted to help me.

-Listen to me.

-You call yourself the noble one, but you're a killer just like your brother.

-For 1,000 years, you fed on innocent blood.

-Why don't you choke on it?

[Coughing]

-And you...

-I trusted you.

-I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power.

- You don't care about me.  
- You're wrong.

-When you lost to Klaus,you handed me over like some trophy.

- Maybe I should boil you in bronze.  
- I care.

I took you in like you were my own blood.

[Sobs]

-Come on now, luv.

-Don't tell me you were falling for that.

-Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat?

-Now, that is impressive.

-And well-deserved,in my opinion.

-Why are you doing this?

-Seems to me that you're the one holding all the cards,but you don't know who to trust.

-I've just proven that you can trust me.

-Rebekah: You think my brother Nik is awful?

-Marcel learned from the best.

-This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him.

-Take Thierry,for example.

-He was Marcel's most trusted friend.

-Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel's rules.

-Marcel knows this,and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day suffering.

-This is insane.

-Why are you telling me this?

-Because you need to know who you're dealing with,who you can trust.

-Davina, both you and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus.

-Maybe together, we can get a little payback.

-Is she ok?

-She's devastated and exhausted.

- Where's her room?  
- No. I got her.

-I got her.

-Rebekah, voice-over: It is said that this is a man's world, and sometimes it is for every casket girl that was saved,countless others were not.  
- She'll never trust me again.  
- Perhaps.

-You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust.

-Rebekah, voice-over: But women are more resilient than given credit for.

-These drawings,what are they?

-She drew those the whole time she was in the attic,said they're different than what she draws when she senses magic.

-These ones, she called them evil.

-Rebekah, voice-over:And some women, well,let's just say, their oppressors had better watch out.

-Surprised to see me? After all,you did compel me to leave town.

- You remember.  
- Chalk one up for decompulsion.

-Hurts like hell,but it's worth it,made me realize exactly why I want to stick around.

-Oh, and, Klaus,if you hurt Davina or Josh in any way,I'll expose you to the world,and then you can kiss the French Quarter good-bye.

-Forever.

-Have a nice night.

-Rebekah, voice-over: I, too, am resilient,and I'm tired of being oppressed.

-For 1,000 years, my brother has taken what he wants in whatever way he wants,regardless of the consequences.

-Marcel seems determined to allow it,and Elijah stands right by his side futilely awaiting the day that he'll change.

-So men suck.

-What do you want me to do about it?

-Despite your dire warnings to Marcel,he just can't seem to quit my brother.

-The two of them stand side by side ruling this city whilst you're left in here to rot.

-I want you to help me take New Orleans right out from under all of their noses,and I have something they won't see coming,someone on the inside.

-She's quite the resilient girl herself.

-You OK?

-I'm better now.

-How was your day?

-Killer.

- What's with the artwork?  
- Davina's sketches.

-I wonder if they represent some kind of premonition.

-Okay...

-They seem to suggest something is coming...

-Something sinister.

-Oh, my God...

-Isn't that...

-Hey, you're a friend of Caroline, I'm Cami

-I'm John yes I'm but would be not only a friend but I ruined it.  
-What have you done  
-Caroline heard conversation with my girlfriend or ex girlfriend, I don't know who she is to me.  
-You have to decide whom to choose, Caroline is excellent,she has a huge heart and easily forgives.  
-Thank you

-No problem, you two looks very nice.


	35. Chapter 35

-Caroline , please meet I want to explain everything  
- Okey John for a few minutes at the bar  
-Cara,what are you doing here.  
- I wanted to tell you I still love you.  
- She was kissing him  
- So you wanted to tell me the selected Cara, you could call you wil less hurt me.  
- Leave me Cara , Caroline wait .  
- What happened?

-Jonh chose Care  
- Are you kidding me , he was a fool not choosing you, you're always my first choice , I slept with Hayley , because you were with Tyler , and later with my brother I slept with Hayley because I was depressed constant rejection.  
- I do not love Tyler , I started to to not love him as I spent more time with you , Kol escaped breaking my heart , I still feel something for him, but also to you even though they do not want to feel , I do not want to stand between brothers , I started to feel something John but he chose Care, Elena was right about those dirty dreams about you.  
-She felt his hands at her face .

-Then his fingertips gently moved over her peachy skin on the neck aiming to face.

-She smiled slightly, it was nice,Klaus seeing her smile also could not control him .

-He brought his face close to hers.

-Throughout the body passed her strange chills .

-She knew in a moment it happens, she was afraid of not knowing what , but at the moment she wanted this more than anything .

-Boy as if sensing her fear he whispered.

- Do not be afraid . You're so pretty.  
- I'm not afraid , Klaus

- And certainly not you. I trust you .  
-These words acted on it very much.

-He did not want to hurt her .

-He wanted to give her the greatest pleasure that night , which will eventually belong only to themselves.

-He was glad that she trusted him , even in this matter.

-Now, when I looked into her blue eyes he knew that he could not have her do anything like his previous girlfriends .  
-He clung tighter to her at once more deepening the kiss .

-After a moment, his tongue gently slipped into her mouth.

-Sensual movements began to caress her palate .

-She returned to him the same .

-Klaus firmly grabbed Caroline in her arms .

-His hands were everywhere.

-He stroked her back, gently wove into her hair .

-Caroline is passionate combed his blond locks when unfastened her bra and threw it on the bathroom floor flooded .

-Spellbound Caroline felt like Klaus Out kisses lower and lower toward her swollen breasts .

-I always passed her chills when someone kissed her neck .

-I never allowed him to nothing more than friendship .

-Now, shame mingled with excitement , creating a delightful mix .

-Klaus who survived so many years knew how to excite a woman and this thought gave birth to her frantic , burning like.

-Klaus lost his sense of reality .

-Made him in the head with pure delight.

-But he wanted something more a lot more .  
-She whimpered softly when he took her on his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

-They threw myself on the bed , and Caroline Klaus crushed his body .

-She moved slowly fingernails after his muscled torso .

-In the eyes of Klaus saw clear the fog of lust.

-She felt a strange satisfaction at the thought that so much of her wishes .

-Principles of forming a wall collapsed , and innocent fun turned into a very passionate game.  
-He gripped her tightly around the waist with one hand the other went to her legs , stopping at her hip.

-She threw her arms necklaces .

-Caroline let out a low moan when his fingers began to slowly push the material of red lace panties.

-He laughed, hearing and seeing her reaction.  
- I did not do what I had to do , and you're about to wake up the entire household .  
- Shut up - she whispered between caresses , which is giving away his male body .  
- You're amazing , Caroline now he moaned when he got rid of his boxers .

-She blushed at the sight of his erection , so do not give her time to withdraw rapidly rolled her onto her back .  
- Caroline are the most wonderful - spoke the compliments her , and she giggled .  
- Only me here -state not because I'm not sure if I can take such a shock .

-It's enough to me ... - with her breasts tore a prolonged groan , when suddenly Klaus driven his hand gently across her thin lace curtained femininity.

-It was a paradise for the ears Klaus.

-He was proud of what her despatched and what drove .  
- I hope that happens soon , Caroline , but now it 's time - his voice was hoarse with excitement.  
-Klaus still wanted to keep eye contact with Caroline when I quickly got rid of the last of clothing.

-He could not believe what was happening.

-He could not believe that it was in front of him is his beloved , completely naked , her body shivers go untold .  
-Caroline felt her body simply electrifying .

-A silent moan escaped from her throat when Klaus moving slowly her femininity with fascination watching her reaction.

-In all, she was so sincere and natural that's why I wanted her and loved her.  
-He leaned over her and kissed her passionately. Just whispered against her lips .  
- I want you so much - slowly pulled away from her and kisses descended lower and lower .

-He smiled at very light smile that lit up her face flushed girl.

-Caroline slowly pulled from the inside of your fingers to give way this time place the language .  
- Caroline at the moment she felt as if fulfilled all her dreams. As if this moment has never had to end.

-As if they were the only ones and nothing more.

-No longer afraid of what is to come .

- This is what Klaus did to her was impossible.

-I've never experienced anything like this.

-On the one hand she did not want to give up his caresses, but on the other had had enough of these erotic games It is strange that her thoughts , usually focused on a few things at once, now focused only on the fact that she wanted to become Klaus unity .  
-And then it happened.  
-Klais began to slowly enter her .

-Slipped into her very slowly , but after some time he could no longer control himself .  
-She felt as if fulfilling wishes stars dropped out of the sky .  
-She opened her eyes,He twisted hair fell gently on the forehead, strands were slightly stuck together from the droplets of sweat .

-His pale skin glistening in the moonlight and muscled torso . Like a Greek god . She felt ecstasy , as if she took any drugs, which enabled her to fly . She realized that although it was. Her real drug was beside her .  
-Their bodies were inflamed unity , human beauty in itself. It was something incredible , something that has not yet none survived.

-Both excellent, both seeking now only to be met.  
-Every muscle and every twitch of her excitement intensified .  
-A wave of pleasure.  
-She sighed deeply , emphasizing the high end of each exhalation.  
-The heat spreading through the body .  
-Through her body went through indescribable thrill , a hundred times greater than those that was hampered .  
-It was like finding yourself in paradise. Dark paradise for sinners what they were .  
-Klaus who himself suffered fulfillment, for a while doing nothing .

-Caroline woke up I listened to the message, _''Caroline I chose you, not Cara, I rejected her, I love you, please call me''_  
-John's meet me in the bar for a few minutes.  
-Already running so son.  
-Yes, it did not mean anything Klaus does not change anything between us, I'm sorry.  
-I understand, I'm sad, but the sex was good, I'll be miss sex.  
-Very funny Klaus, once again I'm sorry I have to go.

-Hey you tell me that you love me.  
-It's true I love you I did not feel nothing to anyone but I love you.

-I slept with Klaus  
-I understand you were hurt, but he used it, I forgive you.

-He led her to his bedroom, which was burning several candles, which made an incredibly romantic impression.

-Great bed was littered with dark green satin sheets and the curtains were drawn, which gave a kind of guarantee of intimacy.

-When the door closed behind them, Caroline strangely felt calmer. The atmosphere of the room to work on her strangely soothing.

-She closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply when she felt his breath on her exposed neck.

-She knew that that stands in the middle of his bedroom, like a motionless mannequin is not specifically stimulants, but could not at the moment to get to anything else.  
- Do not be afraid. I promise I will not hurt you - heard him whisper in his ear and felt his legs bend under it.  
-Her rational mind could not understand what was beginning to happen with her body, just under his whisper and gentle touch.  
-put his hands on her shoulders, gently gliding her nose after her neck, as if he could not get enough of her scent.  
-Gently massaged her hands, feeling what is tense.  
-The first kiss, which was treated her neck made her body pierced wave of wonderful hot.

-I've never experienced anything like this and can be sure that this night will be a very, very special.  
- I love you - heard again, this sensual whisper and had to rely on a man standing behind her, because she felt dizzy just at the sound of that voice.  
-John slowly, deliberately kissed her neck, gently biting her teeth, then again sucking passionately, as if it were something tasty.

-Breath girl, accelerating from moment to moment, and she was sure that this unknown feeling that it aroused it was the purest form of lust.  
-She turned to him, wanting to immediately taste these wonderful mouth, and he gave it to her without hesitation, grabbing her in his arms and kissing wildly and passionately.

-One hand held her at the waist, pulling tightly to each other, and the other reached for her hair to free her beautiful curls from the cuff.

-She wove, his fingers in his soft wisps, reveling in their touch and giving wonderful kisses, this amazing aristocrat.

-She parted her lips slightly, to let him know that he is ready for a deeper caress, and he gladly took advantage of it by inviting her tongue to a common, passionate fun.

-He reached into his strapless garments, wanting it finally slip from her body.

-He wanted to be able to discover them and to worship as it deserved.

-As he slowly began to slide fabric, Caroline instinctively grabbed his wrist.

-She had to tell him, him, her mind will be completely veiled in haze of lust, so much so that you will not be able to utter a word.  
- His breath gently enveloped her cheek, and then the blond leaned over and began to caress his lips again, her neck, forcing her to moans of pleasure.  
-His answer, quite enough for her.

-He did this out of necessity ... really felt like it.

-More did not need to know.  
-John gently slid her robe that fell to her feet, showing her body in underwear.  
-John kissed her again and hugged tightly, taking a break from the land of her feet.

-Gently walked with her to her bed and laid her on the satin sheets.

-He composed the next without stopping kiss.

-He could not get enough of her soft mouth.

-No girl kissed so gently, yet with such a commitment, as she did.

-It was sweet and incredibly worked for him.  
-He changed the arrangement, putting Caroline on his back, and he again moved his lips on her neck.

-He could not deny this She was such a wonderfully natural and beautiful in their spontaneous reactions to his caresses, he wanted to listen to her quiet moans without interruption.

-He promised himself, however, that will make even to the night screaming with delight.

-He lifted it slightly to unhook her bra and gladly get rid of it.

-Slowly walking down the mouth down , listening to her fitful breath and rapid heartbeat that felt just below his mouth , he slowly began to kiss her breasts, yet avoiding the strategic place that until asked about touch.

-He tried to think rationally and learn a little bit their feelings , afraid that if you can grab a wild lust , that Caroline is frightened .

-He had to be controlled. also feared that the sweet innocence with which he responded to , can discredit him ... he knew that no woman has excited him never to the point just the same sweet moans .  
- You're so amazing ... - murmured , before gently slipped her nipple in the mouth .  
-Second-hand fingers caressed her other breast , enjoying the fact that Caroline moans louder and apparently with increasing pleasure.

-He wanted to give her as much pleasure it get to the point .

-It was extremely hot , so hr took off his white T-shirt , casually throwing it on the floor , then went back to kissing her flat stomach .

-He admired the smoothness of her skin and spirit , so he wants to laugh at the stupidity Kol who himself resigned from the pleasure of enjoying her closeness.

-He liked that Caroline wove her fingers in his hair as his tongue once again returned to fondling her beautiful breasts.

-And he quickened breath and felt that no longer hold.

-He wanted to be as close to her, taste the pleasure which he offers him her body , but he knew he must take care of her pleasure .  
-Gently stroked her calf , gently gliding her fingers up her sexy legs.

-He raised his head slightly and looked into her eyes .

-For a moment abstained him breath when he saw a desire and expectation ... and something else ... acquiescence .

-Indulged him in full, agreeing to everything he could give her.

-He leaned lightly kissing her inner thighs, feeling the whole body trembling slightly Caroline .

-Impressed him that he puts her in such a state ... and her moans of delight only intensified his own excitement .

-Carefully , he moved his fingertips over her femininity , is pleased to stating that it is hot and humid .

-Caroline and writhed uncontrollably catch her breath , unable or little to calm the reaction of your body , convinced that for a moment lost their minds , or die from what is going on with her hair .

-His lips and tongue carefully and meticulously dealt with giving her an indescribable pleasure that constantly intensified inside her , as if something inside her grew and sought to big bang .

-She screamed loudly and harshly , not knowing how else to express the delight which she felt .

-But she knew she would never forget this experience and the man who gave it to her .

-John with little satisfaction stared at him orgasm brought for sobering Caroline , who with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted , breathing hard , gasping for last scraps of the pleasure.

-Took off his pants and underwear and pulled himself up on his elbows so he could once again reach for sweet girl Caroline paragraph despite fatigue , I immediately gave him a kiss , holding his head , not away from her too soon.

-She wanted him so thank you for everything.

-John composed between her parted I go kissed passionately , re-awakening his lust and preparing for the grand finale .  
- Look at me - he asked , as she was still closed eyelids .  
-Gently slid into her hot interior , biting her lip to not moan out loud with pleasure

-Caroline broke away from him , falling on pillows and thrusting his fingers into his arms. entered her harde.

-The blond felt that excitement takes over the controls , and his movements become faster and a little stronger , but he could not help himself.

-He needed it as another sip of air.

-Suddenly Caroline took his hips your thighs , crossing on his back his calf, and thus allow him to go harder, to be closer ... I he did not even realized when he began hoarsely moan with delight.

-The girl clung tighter to him, gently brushing his lips ear.  
- Oh John I love you- whispered sweetly and it was enough to fire consumed everything,he knew that this woman will always remain a very important part of his life.


End file.
